The Little Girl and the Graboids
by DinoDragonGirl
Summary: Val and her friends were going with Vida to see the new amber mines but they didn't know that there were creatures called Graboids, lurking under the dirt and other species. They befriended Val and became her friends. But, they didn't know that they were being hunted. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Welcome to Perfection

**The Little Girl and the Graboids**

 **This is a request for Gabriel.**

 **Val and her friends were going with Vida to see the new amber mines but they didn't know that there were creatures called Graboids, lurking under the dirt and other species. They befriended Val and became her friends. But, they didn't know that they were being hunted.**

 **Okay, this takes after the Little Girl and the Mutants (Rewrite) and the Little Girl and the Mythical Creatures.**

 **One last thing, should I make Hoskins die on this story? Please vote.**

 **Voice Characters:**

 **Val (Age: 5): Sloane Murray  
Quinn (Age: 12): Tara Strong  
Damien (Age: 12): Diego Velázquez  
Mike (Age: 17): Elijah Wood  
Jay (Age: 18): Wilmer Valderrama  
Vida (Age: 17): Maisie Klompus  
Aggie (Age: 12): Maia Mitchell  
** **Gem** **(Age: 10)** **: Eden Sher  
Sofia ****(Age: 16)** **: Keke Palmer  
Alex ****(Age: 17)** **:** **Chloe Grace Moretz  
Astronomy ****(Age:18 )** **: Alexander Rybak  
** **Rocco the ferret (Age: 38): Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans. Rocco is a talking ferret.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Perfection**

Little five year old Val was sleeping at the back of a red VW Bus with Monica, a brown feather female Microraptor, Celestia, a silver dragon with emerald eyes and feathered wings and Pluto the Poro. Vida, the monster huntress, was driving the vehicle at the streets of Nevada's desert. Damien was playing his video game multiplayer with Gray Mitchell. The two were siting on the left side while the girls sits on the right side. Arsenica the Archeopteryx was sleeping on Gem's lap. Rocco was in his cage. He was wearing his sleeepingmask on as he snores really loud. Cuddles the mutant ice borer was sleeping under the left side of the seats. They are going to the new amber mines for a fieldtrip. The kids were excited to go on the fieldtrip mostly Damien since he doesn't want to go to school. Gray was allowed to come since he wants to meet his new friends. He got to know Aggie, Damien, and Gem along with Rocco, Celestia, the dogs, Cuddles, and the new dinsoaurs.

Sasha the sandy brown cane corso, Thumbellina the white Gottiline Razor Pitbull with a black dot on her right eye, Chloe the light brown Chihuahua and Alaska or Ala the timberwolf and husky hybrid that has white fur, a frosty pink nose and icy blue eyes rimmed with sapphire were sleeping at the floor. Above the sky was Summer the Phoenix. She follows them from above the clear blue sky. Val snuggles close to Monica while Celestia was using Pluto as a pillow as they make adorable noises. Flora the mutant plant was wearing a seatbelt on her pot as she moves a bit.

Vida saw a sign that says: Perfection, Nevada. Vida glanced at the gas level and she knew she needs to fill up. "Guys, we're going to have a pit stop before we continue."

"Can we buy some snacks?" Damien asked. "I'm getting hungry."

"Sure, just don't steel, got it?" Vida said, not taking her eyes off the road, "I promise Jay to keep you out of trouble."

"HA!" Rocco, now awake and his sleeping mask off, "Don't keep promises that you can't keep."

Annoyed, Vida hits the breaks all of a sudden. Luckily, the kids were wearing their seatbelts while Val and her little friends were okay but unfortunately Rocco's face was slammed on the cage. "OW!"

"Oops, my bad," Vida said innocently before continued driving.

About few hours, they reach Perfection. Vida turns to the kids, "Okay, buy some snacks and go to the bathroom, I'll fill up the gas."

"Kay!" They, minus Val, said.

Gem went to her cousin and gently shakes her, "Val, wake up, we're taking a pit stop." Val slowly wakes up and yawns before she nodded sleepily. Celestia, Pluto, and Cuddles stayed inside the vehicle to sleep while the others buy snacks and Vida fills up the gas. Summer perched herself on the market's sign and cleans her feathers. The kids rushed in the store while Gem holds a sleepy Val's hand as she guides her sleepy cousin inside. As they got in, they saw two women, an Asian and a blond woman.

The Asian greeted, "Hi, welcome to Chang's market. I'm Jodie and this Nancy Sterngood." Nancy waved at them, "What can I do for you?"

"Snacks!" Damien said before he puts Rocco's cage down and going to the shelves and get some snacks. The dogs came in and sniff around.

Quinn looks at Jodie and said, "Sorry about him, we're just here for pit stop."

"Which reminds me, where's your bathroom?" Gem asked, holding sleepy Val's hand. Jodie pointed the direction and Gem carries her sleepy cousin to the bathroom.

Aggie and Quinn were buying some things that they need. Gray then saw some pottery that looks like worm or grub with a black armored beak. It opens like a grotesque flower. It consists of a wide upper jaw, a thinner lower jaw, and a pair of hooked mandibles. Gray points at it, "What is that?" he asked Nancy.

"Oh, that's our Graboid products." Nancy explains.

"A what?" Damien asked, with his arms full of snacks.

"Graboids," Nancy repeated. "They're underground predators that eat peoples or animals from bellow. They're prehistoric creatures that came from bellow."

"A never heard of them before," Aggie said. Gem and Val came out from the bathroom and the dogs went to them. Val picks up Chloe.

Then Vida gets in with sunglasses on, "Okay, the gas is filled up. How much do I owe?" She asked Jodie. Jodie nodded as Vida took out her wallet and Jodie shows her how much the gas cost.

Gray went over to Nancy, "Can you tell me more about the Graboids?" he asked excitingly.

Nacny smiles and said, "Well, they were-" Nancy was cut off when her wrist watch along with Jodie's started beeping. They became worried and froze.

"What's with-" Damien was cut off when Jodie shushes him.

"Nobody move!" Nancy whispers. Everyone froze as they felt the shop shake. They heard a strange sound like a roar. Few seconds later, the shaking stops. The kids, dogs, and Vida look at Jodie and Nancy.

"What the hell was that?" Vida asked.

"That was El Blanco." Nancy said, "And he's an albino Graboid."

"No wonder he's called El Blanco." Damien said, "It means "The White One"." His friends, the dogs and Vida looked at him. "What? Jay teaches me how to speak Spanish. How else was I supposed to pass my Spanish lessons?"

"Anyways…" Gray looks at Nancy, "Does he come here often? You know El Blanco?"

"Not often, about one or twice a day he comes." Jodie said casually.

They stared at them, "And you girls are okay with that?" Vida asked.

Jodie and Nancy nodded casually, "Pretty much." Jodie said. Damien puts the snacks on the counter as Jodie can tell him how much.

Then a beautiful Spanish woman came in, "Jodie, I need wires for my fence." She said before she saw the kids, "Oh hello there."

Damien and Rocco stared at the pretty Spanish woman in shock while the others looked at her casually. "Hi," Val waves at her with Chloe in her arms.

"Hang on, Rosalita," Jodie said before she went to the back.

Rosalita went towards Val with her Chihuahua, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"I'm Valentina and this is Chloe, say hi Chloe." Val uses Chloe's paw to wave at Rosalita while the Chihuahua barks at her happily.

Rosalita cooed at them. "Are you going to see the tour?"

"Wait, what tour?" Gem asked.

"The Graboid Tour, our friend Tyler is hosting it." Rosalita said.

Nancy hums, "Yup, many people wanted to see El Blanco up close."

"Did anyone get eaten?" Damien joked before he laughs at his own joke. Gem gave him threatening look and he shuts up, "I'll shut up now."

"Don't worry, no one got eaten." Nancy said.

"Yet," Vida mutters out.

Jodie came back with new wires. "Here you go, Rosalita." Jodie said. Rosalita went to her and got her new wires.

"Thanks, Jodie." Rosalita said before leaving, "Nice meeting you." The kids waved at her as she went out.

Val saw two legged graboid figurines, "What's that?" she points.

"That, sweetheart, is a Shrieker." Nancy said, "Shriekers are born from Graboids and then after that they turn into Assblasters."

"Wow, Nancy." Gem covers Val's ears, "Language."

"Sorry, that's what they are called." Nancy said, "So what brings you all here anyways?"

"A trip in the amber mine," Vida said. "The mine is father away from here and is probably out of Graboid reach."

"Oh so that's why," Jodie said, "Wait, how did you get authority for that?"

"Jurassic World's business," Vida said before paying Jodie for the snacks that Damien bought.

Before Jodie could speak, a male teen came inside, "Hey, guys. I just got cool idea fo-" he was cut off when he saw the kids, "OMG you guys are from the D-Squad!"

"You know them, Larry?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah!" he points at Damien, "You're Damien, adopted brother of Jason Archer the Electric Guitar Player." He points at Quinn and Aggie, "Quinn the drummer and Aggie the tambourine player. Those two are foster sisters and yet they are mistaken as sisters." He looks at Gem and Val, "Gem the Dinosaur Trainer and Val the Dinosaur Princess."

"How do you know them?" Gray asked.

"I saw them on TV, Youtube and the Internet." Larry said. He looks at Vida and his eyes widen at the beautiful girl, "Hi, I'm Larry. Larry Novel, what's your name?"

Vida narrowed her eyes under her shades but spoke, "Vida Dinanve," Before Larry could speak, "Talk to me again and that will be your last." She said threateningly. Larry backs away a bit before Vida walks away and outside the door.

"Ouch," Damien mutters before holding up a Graboid, figurine, "So how much for the Graboid, Shrieker and the Flaming butt?"

"They're twenty dollars each and the last on is called Assblaster." Nancy said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to say it." Damien said before buying the stuff and walks away, "Gray, get Rooco." Gray nodded and picks up Rocco's cage and went outside. Gem carries the snacks with the helps of Quinn and Aggie before they went out. Val soon joins them with the dogs while saying bye to Jodie and Nancy. As they went outside, they saw a man with mustache and pair of sunglasses. He has an army truck and he wears some type of hunting clothes.

"Who the heck is he?" Damien whispers to Gray. Gray shrugs before they got in the bus. The girls got in as well as the dogs. Vida went to the man and said, "Can I help you?"

"Mam, you should be careful driving on the streets." He said.

Vida stared at him and said, "I'm careful on the streets, sir."

"Burt," the man spoke, "Burt Gummer, survivalist and game hunter." He said proudly, "And it can be dangerous at night. You have kids to watch over."

"Right…listen, Mr. Gummer, as much as I appreciate your concern towards people. I can assure you I can handle myself." Vida said, "Now, if you excuse me, I have to take these kids to their destination." Vida said before going to bus but stops when she saw another man wearing a blue baseball hat. He was talking with Gray and Damien from the window. He was explaining to them about El Blanco.

"And when he feels vibration, he comes out from the ground and gobbles the person or animal making the vibration."

Damien and Gray awed in amazement. Vida went to them, "Boys, get ready. We're about to leave."

Damien and Gray went inside before Gray said, "Thanks for the explanation, Tyler."

Tyler said, "No problemo." He looks at Vida, "So, you must be their sister?"

"I am not their sister, aunt nor mother. I am their bodyguard." Vida said.

Tyler looks at her. Her body is an hourglass shape and she looks like a model then a bodyguard, "Look, I don't want to say this but you look like a mo-" he was cut off when Vida stomps on his foot, then she elbows him on the gut before she judo flips him. He lands roughly on his back as the kids, watching everything from the windows, winced in sympathy but were amaze to see what Vida can do.

Vida kneels down at Tyler and said, "I told you I can take care of myself." She gets up and walks to the bus. She started the engines and drives away, leaving a shock Burt and hurt Tyler.

As Vida drives, the kids were playing. Aggie reads her spell book, Quinn is researching about weapons in her laptop, Damien and Gray are playing multiplayer, Gem looks out the window and Val takes a nap at the back of the bus with Celestia, Pluto, Monica and Chloe. Summer decided to stay inside with them to rest up as she enjoyed the ride.

Vida glanced at the kids before taking out her phone and calls someone. She puts the phone in her ear as she heard ringing. Few seconds later, she heard someone answering it. "Vida to base," Vida whispers, "What do you know about Perfection's history."

* * *

 **Done, sorry if it's short, I'm still thinking. Gabriel I can't add the water Graboid since I was getting headache about the life cycle and can you help me out?**

 **I hope you guys like the first chapter I'll try my best with the others. Review or Favorite.**


	2. Aura Bonding

**Voice Characters:**

 **Val (Age: 5): Sloane Murray** **  
Quinn (Age: 12): Tara Strong  
Damien (Age: 12): Diego Velázquez  
Mike (Age: 17): Elijah Wood  
Jay (Age: 18): Wilmer Valderrama  
Vida (Age: 17): Maisie Klompus  
Aggie (Age: 12): Maia Mitchell** **  
Gem (Age: 10): Eden Sher  
Sofia (Age: 16): Keke Palmer  
Alex (Age: 17):** **Chloe Grace Moretz  
Astronomy ****(Age:18 ): Alexander Rybak  
Rocco the ferret (Age: 38): Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans. Rocco is a talking ferret.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Aura Bonding**

At the middle of the night, the kids were sleeping. Vida was checking her bullets in her pistol. They'll reach the mines in two days since it's a long drive. Vida sighs and looks at the sleeping kids and wondered about their futures of them being involved with her being a huntress. Then her phone vibrates. She answered, "Hello?"

" _Vida,_ " a male computerize voice said, " _I research about Perfection._ "

"Spill 6.9," Vida asked.

" _A Bio-Chemist named Cletus Poffenberger and some other scientists were making weapons during the war in Vietnam. It was hidden somewhere in the mountains. Their company is called Proudfoot. They have this chemical compound that allowed the genetic blending between different species to be possible which the scientists named Mixmaster_." 6.9 explains, " _The compound was truly amazing as there was nothing in the animal kingdom or even the plant kingdom for that matter that Mixmaster couldn't mix up to produce amazing and fantastic hybrid species. The only thing Mixmaster couldn't affect was humans as even the Lab had some sense of ethics._ "

"Is that all?" Vida asked.

" _There's actually more._ " 6.9 said. " _Rumor has it that one of the scientists kidnapped a child and tried to experiment here with Mixmaster and an unknown animal DNA._ "

"Oh my God…" Vida mutters, "Where's the location of the lab?"

" _Searching…_ " 6.9 said. " _Location: Unknown._ "

"What?"

" _Even though Mixmaster was a great success however these endeavors never bore fruit as the government closed down Proudfoot's operation when it was discovered they were selling their inventions to the enemy and the lab and everything in it was either seized or destroyed. Mixmaster, or rather a barrel of it, was left behind most likely forgotten and managed to survive the lab being buried for many years._ "

"I see…" Vida mutters, "Thanks for the info 6.9."

" _My pleasure Vida,_ " 6.9 said before ending the call. Vida sighs as he looks at the time. It was ten pm and the kids are still sleeping. Then she felt a presence outside. She turns to the door and saw Impossible Man waving at her.

"Hi~" Impossible Man or IM sang.

Vida smiles softly before opening the door. IM enters happily, "Welcome back, IM. How was your day with the Hulks?"

"Oh it was fabulist!" IM said cheerfully, "I had a splendid time with them but I missed hanging out with the kids."

Damien woke and saw IM, "IMPY!" He grins causing the others to wake up. They were surprise to IM back. Gray was amazed to see a real life alien. He asked him thousands of questions about him. Vida notices Val looking at a distance. "Val, is there something wrong?"

Val looks at her and nodded, "I feel something on that mountain." She points at the mountain on a distance, "I could feel someone alone."

Vida looks at her and the mountain. 6.9 told her about a secret lab there. Nodding, Vida went to the drivers seat, "Kids, buckle up. We're taking a detour." The kids shrugged but nodded and sit down while buckling up. IM sits next to Rocco as Vida started the bus. "Val, tell me where you feel the presence."

Val nodded and points at her right. Vida follows her direction and drove over to an abandon gate. Val points straight a head and Vida follows Val's direction. It took a while but they reach to a mountain. Vida parks the vehicle and turns to the kids, "Stay close," Vida readied her pistol, "Who knows what creature is lurking inside."

The kids nodded and got up. Val took out a red wagon under the seat and placed Flora the mutant plant on it as well as Monica. Vida opens the door and they all went out. They look at the rocky wall of the mountain.

"Why are we here?" Quinn asked.

"There a secret lab here." Vida said, "It's hidden in the mountain." She touched the wall and uses her sixth sense to find it. "Hmmm, it appears to be a hidden door here."

"If there's a hidden door…maybe there's a secret button that can opens it." Gray suggested.

"Or maybe there's a password." Gem suggested.

Damien waves them off, "No problem." He then spread his arms, "Open Sesame!" he yells but it didn't open, "Abracadabra!" Damien wiggled his fingers but nothing happens. Damien yelled out, "Shamalamadingdong!"

The others minus IM stared at him blankly/strangely. Quinn sighs in annoyance and Gem rolled her eyes as Damien continues, "Make a mecha hi mekka hiney hiney ho!" Damien then did jazz-hands, "Comecomecome Ilya!" The door still didn't open as he did another on while doing a goofy dance, "I want a little wop wop bamboo!" Again, the door still didn't open. He turns to his friends and shrugs, "I got nothing."

"Of course you don't." Gem mutters out. "And where did you learn those ridicules passwords?"

Damien glanced around before saying, "The Internet." Gem face palm in annoyance.

Val was tapping at the walls with her little fist. The others were trying to find a way to get inside. When Val touched it, her sapphire blue eyes flashed into gold for a few seconds before returning back to normal. A small spark came out and the ground started to shake. Everyone braised themselves as the wall started to open like an elevator's door. As it opens, everyone was surprise to see that.

"Didn't see that coming," Vida said. "Stay close to me." She readied her pistol as she turns on a flashlight. They went inside the dark spooky lab. Val pulls the wagon with Flora on it and Pluto. Celestia follows besides Val with Cuddles. Rocco was riding on Damien's shoulder as they walk close with Vida.

"Man, it's so dark in here." Damien said. "Hey, Aggie, do a spell that can make the room brighter."

"Can't," Aggie said, "A'm still learning the basic."

Then Val suddenly trips and her hands sparked on the ground causing the lab's lights to turn on. Everyone was surprise to see the lights open. "Wow that was weird." Damien mutters. Val stood up dusting her hands clean.

"Let's find some clues in this old lab." Vida said.

The kids nodded and search the old lab. They found scattered papers on the floor and some broken lab equipment. Damien picks up a paper and saw picture of a deer mixed with a snake, "This is like a science horror movie where bunch of kids found a secret lab and got eaten by a zombie scientist and his experiments."

Val hides behind Gem with Arsenica on her shoulder as she shakes in fear. Gem gives Damien an annoyed look, "Really, Damien, really?"

Damien shrugs, "What? It's not my fault me and Rocco watched a scary movie marathon all night that Jay doesn't know about."

"Jay doesn't know that you and Rocco watched horror movies all night?" Quinn asked as she looks at some papers.

Damien grins and nodded, "Yup!"

 _Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzz!_

Damien's phone rings. He looks at it and saw a text message. Damien reads the text and his face turned blank. "What is it?" Gray asked. Damien shows him the text and Gray reads it out loud. "Damien, I know you were watching horror movies all night with Rocco and you are grounded for one week, yours truly: Jay."

Val tilts her head, "Jay knows?"

"How does he do that?!" Damien yells with his fists in the air.

"Because he's smart," Quinn said.

As the others look around the old lab, Damien was complaining about being grounded. Val, on the other hand, was walking around while pulling her wagon with Flora on board. Celestia, Monica, Pluto and Cuddles followed her by her side. Summer flies above them as the little girl saw a metal door that is slightly open. Curios, Val went to the door, she let's go of the handle of the wagon before pushing the door. It was really hard to push so Celestia, Pluto, Monica, and Cuddles ganged up and help Val push the door open. With their combined strength, they were able to push the door open. The room was a bit dark since there was some light. Val saw some chalkboards with papers attached to them and drawings. She then saw a tube like bed. It has many cables attached to it and saw something glowing inside. Curious, Val went to it. She couldn't see it since it was too high and she was short but she did grab a nearby stool and uses it to let her see what or who was inside. Val gasps when she saw an teenage Asian girl. She has pale skin and long black hair. She wears a short sleeveless white dress. Val notices her arms and legs were coal black and she appears to have a black bone like tail with a blade. Val could tell she was still breathing since Val could see a small fog on the glass whenever she breathes.

Val turns to Summer the Phoenix, "Call the others." Summer nodded before flying back to the others. Val looks at the sleeping teenager. Even though with the arms, legs and tail was scary. The girl looks very beautiful. Summer came back with the others as they went towards Val and saw the sleeping girl.

"Those psycho son of-" Vida contains her anger before letting out a sigh, "I can't believe they did this to her."

"I know…" Damien looks at the sleeping teen, "She's hot." Everyone minus IM and Rocco looks up and turn to him. Damien looks at them, "What? She is."

"You're flirting on a girl that we just found?" Gem asked in annoyance.

"Hey, it's not my fault she's a 'Sleeping Beauty', eh, eh?" Damien spoke with a grin. The girls, minus Val, rolled their eyes before looking at the sleeping girl.

"I wonder how long she's been in there." Quinn mutters out.

"Probably years," Aggie suggested. "She's been alone here all by herself."

Val saw the label on her dress, "1R3L1A…is that her name?"

Vida looks at the label and said, "More like a code name, Val. But it does say Irelia."

Val then touched the glass as she could feel the girl's heartbeat from the outside, "She wants to be free."

"How are we going to free Irelia?" Rocco asked on Damien's shoulder.

Vida saw a computer attached to Irelia's tube bed and went over to it, "Hmm…this computer looks old. I wonder if it's still works." Vida press the tuned on button and it opens but it needs nine letters passcode, "This is going to be tricky."

"Yeah, I mean, if you were a crazy scientist, what would you write?"

Vida taps her chin and mutters out, "Scientist always wanted to make a point…" She then got the idea and smirks, "One thing that scientist like." She types in the letters E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N, "Evolution," Vida whispers out. Then the computer accepted it and opens to reveal a file of Irelia and the animal DNA that is alien.

"No way…" Vida mutters out, "Her DNA accepted Mixmaster and it was fused with-"

"Xenomorph DNA." Damien spoke in shock.

They all look at him, "You know what alien DNA it is?" Vida asked.

"Yeah, i do and Xenomorphs are the fifth deadliest alien species. They're aggressive, super strong and they are like bees, angry bees!"

"How did they get their hands on Xenomorph DNA?" Vida mutters, "And why her?"

"Can we just wake her up? I'm getting tired of this." Rocco whined. Vida gave him a death glare causing him to shrink on Damien's shoulder, "Shutting up,"

Val looks at the sleeping Irelia as she placed her hand on top of the glass. Irelia was breathing steadily as Val could hear the hybrid's heartbeat. "Can we set her free?" Val asked.

Vida looks at Val before looking at Irelia. She doesn't know whether to wake her or not since Vida doesn't trust people easily well except for best friend's friends. Vida looks at Irelia and sighs, "Okay, let's wake her up." Vida types something in the computer and saw some words and was able to open the pod. The pod slowly opens, letting out white smoke, and Irelia gasps before letting out a sigh. She slowly opens her eyes to reveal acid green eyes. She slowly sits up and slowly looks around. She saw the others and blinks at them.

"Hello," Vida spoke gently. Irelia blinks at her, "My name is Vida and you are Irelia."

"I…Ire…" Irelia tried to say her name but it ends up like a hiss.

"Okay…that didn't turn out so well." Damien said.

"Maybe she forgot how to speak." Gray said.

Vida offers her hand, "Either way, we should help her." She said before looking at Irelia, "Come with us, you'll be safe."

Irelia hesitated but when she saw the innocent looks of the kids. She accepted Vida's hand. Vida helps Irelia stand up since she has trouble walking. "IM, can you give her a wheelchair?"

IM saluted, "Aye, aye!" With a snap of his finger, a wheelchair appeared. Vida helps Irelia sit on it while avoiding her tail. Vida pushes the wheelchair as Irelia enjoyed the ride. As they made it outside, Vida left a tracking device at the door when it closes so that her people will find the lab and gather all the information that Proudfoot did. It was still night time so they can still sleep in the bus. Vida helps Irelia get up and slowly help her get in the bus. IM made the wheelchair disappeared.

Gray notices Damien wearing a wrist seismo like Jodie and Nancy have, "Damien, where's you that?"

Damien lifts his right arm and said, "From Jodie's store."

"You stole it while I wasn't looking?" Vida asked annoyed.

Damien scoffed, "No, there was no price tag so it's free." He said. "And besides, we might need it."

"For what?" Gem asked. Then there was a beep from the wrist seismo. The kids looked at each other before looking at Vida. Vida nodded and the kids get on separate rocks while Vida, Irelia and the dogs made it to the bus. IM was with Gray and Damien while Celestia, Cuddles, and Pluto went to the rock with Val who picks up Flora and Gem helps her up. Quinn and Aggie got on a different rock farther away from the others. They felt the ground shake and heard a roar from bellow.

Irelia was confused on what's happening until Vida whispers, "It's a Graboid name El Blanco and if I were you, I stay quiet." Irelia understand and slowly nodded. As El Blanco shook the ground, the kids hanged on. After a few seconds, the ground stops shaking. Everyone thought it was over but when Damien was about to get off until Flora fires a single bullet seed on the ground and suddenly three tentacles with mouths appeared and Damien withdraws himself from the ground.

"He's still here!" Damien yells as he and Gray backs away from the ground. Aggie hugs Quinn as the blonde girl summons an orange sword with her bracelet. Val hugs Flora's pot as the mutant plant hissed. Pluto and Cuddles hide behind Clelestia as the baby dragon hissed at the tentacles. Monica and Arsenica were perched on Gem's shoulder. They watched as the tentacles searched for something before returning back to ground.

"How are we going back in the bus?" Gray asked.

"I know!" Damien got an idea, "Aggie, use your transport spell and take us back to the bus."

"A can't!" Aggie said, "A hae to dae it one at a time and it'll cause vibration when we land on the bus."

Damien groans and slumps on the rock. Val sets Flora on the flat part of the rock. "Impy, can you try and take us to the bus?" Gray asked IM.

"I wish I could but our little friend there is too close to the bus." IM said. Damien groans again as buries his head with his hands. Val blinks at them before she sits on the rock and looks at the sand. She could feel El Blanco from the sand, waiting for them to move. Celestia nudges Val's arm and lets out a cute chirp, saying she was hungry. Val grabs her satchel and took out a bag of beef jerky. She feeds Celestia beef jerky and the little dragon eats happily. Then a piece of jerky fell on the sand and a tentacle got it and brought it down. Val and Celestia saw this and the little girl drops another piece. Val and Celestia watched as the tentacle mouth grabs another jerky and brings it down. Giggling, Val drops another jerky and it grabbed it again. Val watched as the tentacle mouth came out again, expecting for more. Val slowly puts the jerky on his tentacle mouth and let go when the tentacle mouth grabbed it before going back down. Val then saw the tentacle mouth popping back up but it was close. Val was curious on what's going on but she could feel something about El Blanco. Val slowly hover her hand above the tentacle mouth and slowly pets it. She felt the tentacle stiff for a second but soon calms down as Val continues to stroke it. Val could feel the tentacle's sticky saliva. She withdraws her hand as the tentacle retreats back to the ground. Val backs away a bit and watched as El Blanco brought his head up and lies himself down.

His action causes Rocco to scream like a little girl and jumps at IM's arms. The kids backed away while Val stayed put and looks at El Blanco. Then she was in a dark void of space with no stars or planets just El Blanco who was covered by a red aura while Val's aura is blue mixed with gold. Val could her El Blanco's heartbeats as she looks at him and whispers in her mind, " _We don't want any trouble we want to. Please let us go._ "

El Blanco, surprisingly, understands. His aura turns into a light blue meaning he is calm. Val was back in reality as she looks at El Blanco's calm form. Val turns to her friends, "It's safe." Val said. Her friends didn't believe it's safe since there was a giant worm in front of them. Val decided to show them. She steps on the ground before Gem could even get her. El Blanco didn't move a muscle as Val picks up Flora and gestured her little friends to get off the rock, "Come on." Celestia, Cuddles and Pluto jumped off of the rock and went to Val's side. El Blanco still didn't move.

The kids slowly went off of the rocks and slowly went to the bus. Vida opens the door as the kids went inside quickly. Val puts Flora on her wagon and pulls it to bus before she waves at El Blanco. Surprisingly, El Blanco uses on of his tentacles to save back before going back to the ground. Gem helps her cousin to bring the wagon inside while Val holds Flora. Vida closes the door before starting the engine and drives away. Val sits down with Summer and Chloe. Quinn was behind them with Aggie as the blonde girl said, "How did you do that Val?"

"Aye, it's like ye were talking him telepathically." Aggie added.

Val shrugs, "I don't know, I felt like I was in a dark place with me and El Blanco only. I was covered in a blue and gold light while El Blanco's was red before turning light blue."

Vida heard this and glanced at the mirror to look at Val, "Did you hear his heartbeat?"

Val nodded, "Uh-huh, it's like I could understand him and he understand me," Val looks at the huntress, "Vida, do you know what that was?"

Vida looks at the road as she drives, "Yes, it's a rare ability called Aura Bonding."

"Aura Bonding?" Gray asked, "What's that?"

"It's an ability that can calm anyone who has uncontrollable rage. The one with Aura Bonding can see the aura and hear the heartbeats of the other. He or she can calm the angry aura with words, reasoning or song. Only few people who has it and Val is one of them."

"Gem can talk and understand animals, how come she doesn't have it?" Gray asked.

"Gem gets her powers by the necklace and the necklace cannot do the aura bonding. Aura Bonding is born during a full silver moon, which only appears every two years."

"Wow that sounds awesome!" Damien grins.

Vida said, "It can be but Aura Bonding takes time to master and it can be very dangerous if not properly use."

Val looks at Vida, "Do you know someone with this ability?"

"Sorry, Val, but it is classified information." Vida said, "Just rest, it's a long way to the mine." Everyone nodded and went to sleep. Irelia didn't sleep. She just looks at the window in awe.

* * *

 **Next part is the Shriekers! I'll post it soon and Gabriel in Mira the Quick, Devil's Chick93 and I made already an Oc boyfriend and he's hybrid.**

 **Irelia's voice actress: Megumi Nakajima**

 **That is all thank you!**


	3. Shriekers to the Rescue!

**Hey guys, this is the next chapter of the graboids. I'm making a Halo story and Val will be in it it's called the "Untold Story" tell me what you think of the title. I didn't play the game I just watched it on Youtube like the cutscene or walkthrough.**

 **Voice Characters:**

 **Val (Age: 5): Sloane Murray** **  
Quinn (Age: 12): Tara Strong  
Damien (Age: 12): Diego Velázquez  
Mike (Age: 17): Elijah Wood  
Jay (Age: 18): Wilmer Valderrama  
Vida (Age: 17): Maisie Klompus  
Aggie (Age: 12): Maia Mitchell** **  
Gem (Age: 10): Eden Sher  
Sofia (Age: 16): Keke Palmer  
Alex (Age: 17):** **Chloe Grace Moretz  
Astronomy ****(Age:18): Alexander Rybak  
Irelia (Age: 17): Megumi Nakajima  
Rocco the ferret (Age: 38): Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans. Rocco is a talking ferret.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Shriekers to the Rescue!**

Inside the bus, Val was teaching Irelia how to talk. Irelia learned the basic and she was getting good at it. They're almost at the mine and the kids were getting excited. Rocco was listening to Elvis Presley's songs. Aggie was reading about some potion making in her book. Quinn was reading a book of proper sword fighting. IM, Damien and Gray were playing multiplayer and the animals and Flora inside were napping. Vida drives the bus while the kids relax. Visa glanced at the mirror to see Val and Irelia playing pattacake. Vida wonders how long did Irelia slept. She's a teenage girl with a child's curiosity. Irelia doesn't even remember where she came from and when she was born. Sighing, Vida continues driving but soon she felt something.

"Did you feel that?" Val asked Vida.

Vida glanced at her and nodded, "Yeah, it's coming from the hills." She said. "Kids, we're taking a little detour." She said as she drove the bus to the hill. Vida parks the car and grabbed her pistols and her sword.

"Do always carry weapons?" Gray asked.

Vida shrugs, "Kinda, we, Venandi, are always have to carry weapons just in case." She said before going out. The kids followed the huntress with Irelia behind. She seems to master her walking skills wile the kids were sleeping. Irelia picks up Flora and follows the others to their destination. They came to a rocky clearing. Vida readied her pistols for any danger. She was born as a huntress and she must be ready for anything. She then felt something, four presences. Vida points her pistols at a rocky hill. The kids hide behind Irelia as they peeked out. Then four creatures came out. They are about 4 feet long and 3 feet tall with jaws pieces about one and a half feet long. They are slightly resembled dinosaurs or heavy ground-dwelling birds, having stout, three-toed legs and a compact body. They also have a short, stump-like tail. The tail, as well as some small bulges in the neck, has some orange coloring on it.

"What…are…they?" Irelia spoke slowly. She was trying to get her English right.

Damien looks at them and said, "My guess, they're Shriekers."

"The next stage of the Graboids," Gray whispers out in shock.

The Shriekers then activated something top of their heads. They are sensors and it seems they found the others heat signatures. Vida glares at them. They now they're here. They let out loud shrieks before charging at them. Vida was about to fire but stop when Val walked pass her and was in front of her friends.

"Val, get behind me!" Vida ordered but Val didn't move as she watched as the charging Shriekers. Vida was about to fire but soon stopped when the Shriekers skids to a halt. Val stared at them and they didn't even move. They activate their sensors to sense them but they just did that. Val and the Shriekers were suddenly are in a dark void. Val's aura was calm as ever while the Shriekers were red. Val felt them and spoke telepathically, " _It's okay. We are not a threat. We are friends._ "

The Shriekers calms down and soon their auras became calm. Val and the Shriekers were back to reality as Val looks at her friends, "We're good."

The others looked at each other before they saw Val patting one of the Shriekers. Vida puts away her weapons and spoke, "Okay, it's seems Val's Aura Bonding is strong then I thought."

"Okay...we're good?" Gray asked.

Vida nodded, "Yeah, we're good. We should go the mine is just up ahead." Vida calls out, "Val, let's go!"

Val nodded and turns to the Shriekers. The Shriekers and Val made a silent communication before the Shriekers run off. Val went back to the others and went to the bus. As the bus drives away, the Shriekers followed its heat signature to where Val is going.

Vida drives the van towards the mine. They were almost there and the kids could see where they get the amber from. The kids were excited but they have a little problem. Irelia Vida glanced at the mirror to see IM, wearing a tailor suit, he taps his chin. Irelia was standing on a round floating platform. He snaps his fingers and Irelia's white dress transforms into a green tube crop top, black leggings that reaches to her knees, a spike collar with a tanzanite gem on the middle and a green waist cape.

"Voila!" IM smiles happily, "A new outfit!"

Then three mirrors appeared. Irelia looks at the mirrors and was impressed of her looks and the outfit was great. Irelia smiles and said, "Thank...you."

"No problem!" IM said happily, "Now it's Aggie's turn to do use magic."

Aggie nodded and did her spell, "Via Transformus!" The spell was cast at Irelia as her Xenomorph arms and legs turn into long black gloves and black leathered boots while her tail disappeared. Irelia looks at the mirrors and she was amazed that she's human.

"It's not permanent but ye can turn into your hybrid form anytime you like." Aggie said as she and IM were engulfed by a bear hug from Irelia.

"Thank…you!" Irelia smiles happily, almost crushing Aggie and IM.

"N-Naw…pr-problem," Aggie stutters out, "C-Can y-ye g-give u-us a-ai?"

Irelia lets go and gives Aggie air. IM saw his body was like paper. He puts his thumb on his mouth and blows until his body returns back to normal. "Wow, you have a strong grip there, Irelia."

Irelia giggles happily. Vida shook her head with a smile. Irelia was having fun with them. She has a child's curiosity yet she's also responsible. Vida saw the mine just up ahead, "Kids, sit down. We're almost there." Aggie, IM and Irelia sits on their seats as Vida drives the bus to the mine. Once they got there, they saw a man with brown hair and green eyes waving at them. Vida parks the bus while IM turns into an iguana and climbs on Gray's shoulders. Celestia gets on Val's backpack while Pluto gets on Gem's backpack. Val picks up Flora and went out with the others. The dogs ran out first. They barked happily as they playfully chased each other. The others got off and the man went to them, "Hello, you must be Vida Dinanve?"

Vida nodded, "Yes, I'm here to take the kids on their field trip."

"That's right. Oh, by the way, I'm Bobby Wayne." He said, "The mine has many ambers and some have mosquitos that may have dinosaur DNA."

"Do they have Alien DNA?" Damien jokes. Gem elbows him to shut up as Bobby laugh.

"No just dinosaurs." Bobby said as they walked to the area with tents, trucks and crates. Bobby explains to them how it all works. "The miners go in and bring the ambers out but we have to be careful. Rumor has it, El Blanco somewhere and he's dangerous."

"We…know…him…he…Graboid." Irelia spoke slowly.

Bobby looks at her and then to Vida, "Who's this?"

"This is Irelia Xeno. She's a friend of mine in Japan." Vida lied. Bobby nodded, believing the lie as the kids went over to a tent with a table full of amber.

"Look all these ambers." Gray said in awe.

"Are they edible?" Damien asked.

Gem looks at him strangely, "Why do you think they're edible?"

Damien shrugs, "Well, they are made from tree saps so they got to be." He said.

"A'm thinking naw." Aggie said.

"Aggie's right," Quinn said, "You'll end up choking your life." Damien rolled his eyes at them. As they looked at the amber, they heard an explosion from outside. They all rushed outside to see many workers yelling and pointing at a smoked filled cave.

"What the hell happen?!" Bobby yelled out.

A man was helping an injured one to walk, "We hit a gas leak hidden in a cave. It caused the explosion."

"Are there anyone else in the cave?" Vida asked.

"I think five. Five men are still inside." He said before helping the injured man to the medical tent. Vida rushed over to the cave and saw nothing but darkness.

"IS ANYONE STILL THERE?!" She yelled out. She could feel faint presence but they were too weak to call, "Damn it!" she mutter out. She went back to the others.

"Did you see anyone?" Bobby asked.

Vida shook her head, "It's too dark. I can't see anyone in there." Vida said.

"How are we going to save them?" Bobby grabs his hair worriedly, "We can't see anything from in there."

Val turns and saw something on a distance, "We can't but they do." Val points up ahead. They all turn and gasp to see four Shriekers come running by. The men avoided them in time as they went in front Val and shriek. Val and the Shriekers didn't move until they were in a black void and their auras were seen. Val looks at them and telepathically said, " _Help us find the injured men in the cave._ " The Shriekers heard this and nodded before they return back to reality. The Shriekers charge at the cave and used their heat sensors to find them.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby asked.

"They're going to find the injured men." Val said, "They agree to help."

Vida's eyes widen in shock. She knows Aura Bonding was powerful but she didn't expect Val to master it so quickly. Nodding, Vida grabs a flashlight and run to the cave, "What are you doing?!" Quinn yelled out.

"I'm going to help them!" Vida said as she rushed in the cave.

Gray looks at IM on his shoulder, "Impy, call for help." He whispers. IM made a salute before he disappeared.

Bobby saw Vida runs in the cave with her flashlight. He hesitated to go in since there were Shriekers but seeing them wanting to help he had too, "I need some men in the cave!" he yelled as he rushed in with a flashlight. Few men came with flashlight as they went in the cave. They switched on their flashlights and saw Vida with a Shrieker by her side. She and the Shrieker were digging something or someone out. "They found someone." Bobby said as he rushed to help them. The others followed as they removed the rocks off to reveal a man with many injuries. "He's still alive!" Vida said as she felt his pulse.

They all got him out in time as he was carried out of the cave. Then they heard a Shrieker shrieking. They nodded and followed the sound. They saw three Shriekers digging out in separate places. They split up and went to each Shriekers. They each found injured men from different rubble and bring them out. They were injured but alive. The Shriekers heat sensors helped them find the miners in time. As they and the three Shriekers got out, they heard the last Shrieker from inside; there was one last survivor there.

"Bring them to the medical tent. Bobby and I got this." Vida said as she and Bobby run back in to save the last man. They found the Shrieker digging quickly, as if trying to save the man in time. They helped the Shrieker dig and freed the man that was buried. Once he was free, he coughs and gasps for air.

"Thank God he's alive." Bobby said with relief as he and Vid helps him up. The Shrieker helps to by using its tongue to carry his legs. The four were about to reach the exit until they felt the cave shook and the rocks fell. "Get down!" Vida yelled as they took cover when the rocks fell. It caused a cave in, trapping three humans and a Shrieker. As it stops, everyone looks at the car was blocked by rocks. Men were trying to remove them all but they were too many.

"They're trapped!" Damien yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Gem asked worriedly.

Val turns for a minute and smiled when she felt someone coming, "Don't worry, he's going to help."

Quinn turns to her, "Who is?"

Val points up ahead, "Him." She said and then they felt the ground shake and heard a roar.

"El Blanco!" Gray whispers out.

El Blanco ignores the ones from above as he digs towards the cave. Vida and Bobby felt the ground shook and heard a roar. They turn and saw El Blanco coming out from the ground before returning back down. The Shrieker shriek as he runs towards the hole. Vida and Bobby looked at each other and nodded before helping the injured man to go to the hole. Vida goes first as she helps Bobby bring the injured man to the hole. Once they got in, the Shrieker jumps in as Vida and Bobby helped the injured man through the tunnel. Outside, El Blanco popped out from the ground before he went back down. The others rushed to the hole and heard someone yelling, "Anyone up there?!"

They rush to the hole and saw Bobby, Vida, an injured man and the Shrieker. Everyone helped them up including the Shrieker. Then they heard sirens. They turn and saw police cars and an ambulance. The Shriekers went Val's side as the paramedics came and help the injured men in the ambulance. Vida went over to the policeman as he gets out of his car with his partner. "Excuse me, officer, how did you know we needed help?" Vida asked.

"Someone on the radio contacted us saying about a mining incident. We called for an ambulance too and came as fast as we can." A Policeman explains.

Vida nodded before going to the others. Val was patting the one of the Shriekers head happily as it purrs happily. Bobby went over to Vida, "Damn, that kid is special." He said, looking at Val.

Vida looks at Val and smiles slightly, "She sure is."

Bobby then said, "I think you and the others should head back home. I called Mr. Masrine and told him the situation."

Vida nodded, "Sure and thanks." Vida said. Bobby went back to help his men with the equipment. Vida walks over to the others, "It's time to head home."

"Can we bring them with us?" Val points at the Shriekers.

Vida looks at the Shriekers. They are known to be dangerous but they did saved lives today and Val's Aura Bonding is keeping them calm. Sighing, Vida looks at her, "Fine but if they try anything, and they're done for."

"KAY!" Val said happily as she rushed towards the bus with four Shriekers behind her. Vida sighs and shook her head before going after her with the others. IM appeared on Gray's shoulder as an iguana.

"Hey everybody!" IM smiles happily.

"Good job calling for help IM." Vida said as she lets the dog get in along with the others. As Vida starts the bus and droves away with Shriekers aboard. But they didn't know that one of the miners was recording the whole thing and would show it to the world.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it and if you guys have ideas on the next part just tell me and again, I'm making a Halo story. I don't play it I just saw it on youtube. It's not a crossover I'm just gonna put Val in their and some characters I have. And if you guys like the title or not just tell me if you like it or not. Also Gabriel I'm still thinking about the ideas you sent me they were great and I will sure to use them but the one that Val turns into a monster is a bit too much I like it better if she could some how summons it.**

 **That is all bye!**


	4. Assblaster and Baby Graboid

**Okay, I posted a Halo story called the Untold Story if there's people who plays Halo I hope you read it and tell me about it. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

 **Voice Characters:**

 **Val (Age: 5): Sloane Murray** **  
Quinn (Age: 12): Tara Strong  
Damien (Age: 12): Diego Velázquez  
Mike (Age: 17): Elijah Wood  
Jay (Age: 18): Wilmer Valderrama  
Vida (Age: 17): Maisie Klompus  
Aggie (Age: 12): Maia Mitchell** **  
Gem (Age: 10): Eden Sher  
Sofia (Age: 16): Keke Palmer  
Alex (Age: 17):** **Chloe Grace Moretz  
Astronomy ****(Age:18): Alexander Rybak  
Irelia (Age: 17): Megumi Nakajima  
Rocco the ferret (Age: 38): Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans. Rocco is a talking ferret.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Assblaster and Baby Graboid**

Val was napping with the Shriekers along with Monica, Celestia, Pluto, Cuddles, Sasha, Arsenica, Thumbelina, Chloe and Ala. The others were doing their own things. Irelia was eating a bag full of beef jerky. It was her tenth bag and she was still hungry. Damien, Gray and IM were playing video games again. Gem was sharpening her dagger. Quinn and Aggie were checking the map with Summer. Vida was driving the bus to Los Vegas. They need to rest up before they could go back home. Luckily, Vida has a hunter friend at Vegas name August Key. August works at a casino that is called 'The Hunter's Blade' and it's amazing. She called him few hours ago and he made Vida made it to Vegas and the others saw the flashing signs of many restaurants, hotels and other buildings. Before they could leave, Aggie has to shrink the Shriekers first.

"Via Miniaturous!" The spell was cast at the Shriekers as they were the same size as dolls. Val puts them in her satchel while Celestia stays in her backpack. They got in the hotel and saw August. He has tan skin, red hair and amethyst eyes. August greets them and shows them to their room. Once they got settled in, they decided to go and explore. Vida agreed but they have to stay close. They decided to see the two overly dress magicians named Sigmund and Ray. They saw the show and they get to see an elephant disappear. Gem rolled her eyes. " _That is so fake_." She thought. She saw real magic coming form Aggie and Spirits. As the show was over, they were ready to leave until they saw an Assblaster on an enclosure. It was roaring loudly from the other side of the glass. Many tourists were there looking at the Assblaster.

"Wow, where did they get that?" Gray asked.

"My guess, Nancy must've caught it and sold it to them." Damien said. They all turn to him and Damien looks at them, "Tyler told me."

"I don't know if they should keep it." Gem said as she looks at the Assblaster warily. Val, on the other hand, looks at the Assblaster. The Assblaster activates his heat sensor and turns towards Val. Then they were in a black void and their auras shown. Val stared at the Assblaster and whispers in to his mind, " _We are friends._ " The Assblaster's aura turned calm and he nodded. Val smiled happily before going to her friends but she notices there was a backdoor that was made of steel. Curious, Val went to the back while not being notice to anyone. She walks over to the metal door that has a passcode. Val touched the passcode and the next thing she knew, she heard a ding coming from it and the door opens. Val went inside while the door closed behind her. She enters the Assblaster's room and it was a desert like exhibit. She saw the Assblaster coming to her. She smiles and went to him. He didn't move as he lets her pet his beak. He croons happily as Val strokes his beak. Then the Shriekers popped out of her satchel and came over to the Assblaster. They shriek and they almost sound like a chipmunk. The Assblaster uses his heat sensor and recognize his kin. He greeted them with his own shriek. Meanwhile, Gem was looking for her cousin after she wonders off again but stops, when Gem saw Val inside the Assblaster's exhibit.

"Val?!" Gem yells outs in shock but soon calms down when she saw her cousin patting the Assblaster with the mini Shriekers running around him, "Well, that's new." She mutters as she saw Val putting the mini Shriekers in her satchel. Then two men came, they are named Brock and Mead. The two worked for Sigmund and Ray.

Mead looks at the enclosure and his eyes grew wide, "Holy Shit! That's the little girl on the video that tamed the Shriekers!"

Gem's eyes grew wide in shock before she grabs Mead's shirt collar and exclaims, "What video!?"

Mead shows her his phone, "This video!" he spoke fearfully. Gem lets go causing him to fall as she took his phone and watched the video. She saw the Shriekers with Val as her cousin pats them.

Gem's eyes widen in shock as she looks at the two men, "When was this posted?!"

"Five hours ago," Brock said as he helps Mead to get up. "It shocked everyone when they saw it." Brock looks at her, "Do you know that girl with Messerschmi?"

Gem points at Val, "That girl is my cousin and Messerschmi, really?"

"Okay, the name wasn't good but how did your cousin got inside." Mead asked.

"I wish I knew but you two are going to help me get her before she gets hurt." Gem said before she runs towards the back. Brock and Mead looked at each other with a shrug before chasing after the kid. Meanwhile, Val was riding on Messerschmi back as he walks to a rocky are. He lowers himself so Val could get off. Once she did, Messerschmi started diging on the ground. Val saw an oval shape rock. It looks like an ostrich egg. Messerschmi nudges it to Val before letting out a squawk causing Val to pick it up. She inspects it for a while before it started shaking. The next thing Val knew, the egg hatched to reveal a baby Graboid. It lets out and adorable roar as it wiggles out from the egg and on to Val's arms. It croons as it snuggles closer. Celestia's head pops out from the backpack and looks at the. The Shriekers pops out of the satchel and shrieks at the Graboid. Then the doors opened and they quickly retreated back to the bags. Gem rushed in and saw Val with a Graboid in her arms.

"Val, what's going on?" Gem asked.

"Messerschmi had an egg." Val said, "He wanted me to take care of him."

"Wait, Messerschmi is an asexual?" Gem asked. Val nodded and saw Brock and Mead. Gem saw this and said, "Yeah, they know who you are." Gem then guides Val outside.

"Am I in trouble?" Val asked innocently before passing Brock and Mead. The two men close the door shut with Messerschmi inside.

"No but we all are when we get home." Gem said as she looks at the baby Graboid on Val's arms.

"I'm sorry." Val apologized.

Gem sighs and pats Val's head, "It's okay Val. We can handle it and besides. We'll blame Rocco for it." Val giggles as Gem guides her back to the others.

On the next day, the bus radio was spoken by a male voice, " _Last night, the little superstar, Valentina Rosalina Grady befriended Messerschmi the Assblaster at Sigmund and Ray's magic show. It was truly amazing and there's more. There was a video of her befriending Shriekers to save five miners' lives. She's a miracle child._ " Then the radio closed by Vida. Vida lets out a sigh as she drives the bus home. The kids were napping at the back with Irelia. The human/Xenomorph hybrid grew a bond with them and started to call them family. Vida called Owen and the others about the situation and they became aware of the media. Val's reputation grew and she was becoming more of a target to many criminals. Val will be use as a hostage and she's worth a lot of money. Val didn't want to be like this. All she wanted is too grow up like a normal girl. Val wanted to have a normal life with her uncle and cousin but in the end it was nothing but trouble for her. Val maybe young but she knows the world is not perfect. Val knows there are bad people out there and she knows the world can be a scary place but she has her family and friends are there for her always. Vida glanced at the mirror to see Val sleeping with Gem and their little friends. She couldn't help but smile at them before driving the bus back home.

But there was someone out there who wants Val.

* * *

Somewhere, in the middle of the ocean, a British poacher named Novak Dickerson was hearing the news about Val. His brown eyes look at the screen of the TV and watched as the little girl befriended four Shriekers. This poacher had his eyes on that kid for years. He was hired by Renaldo Mortem years ago to find that kid but since he died he has no need to work for him until someone came and decided to pay him double than Mortem. Novak heard the door open. He turns to see Uberto Mortem, son of Mortem, coming in, "You better do your job to find that girl."

Novak scoffed, "Please, this girl can be easy to get unlike you. It took us forever to get you out of jail."

Uberto narrowed his eyes, "Just get the job done if you want to get paid."

Novak burst into a fist of laughter, "I get my job done with or without help but since this girl is so special she can be use in something else."

"Which is?" Uberto raised a brow.

Novak grins, "Using her as bait to get wild animals to save her." He readied his gun and points at the window, "And shoot them until they die." He chuckles evilly.

* * *

 **Okay, I know its short but I was getting low on ideas lately also Gabriel if you want to know my facebook you have to give me yours so I can know yours but put it somewhere in a different review so no one can know.**

 **I hope you liked it, see ya soon.**


	5. New Exhibit

**Gabriel I can't find your facebook profile. I tried many times but for some reason I can't find it maybe because you're from a different country or city. I don't know but thanks for your help and also the ideas on my Halo story. Also I posted Devlin Skull on Deviantart along with some other characters.**

 **Voice Characters:**

 **Val (Age: 5): Sloane Murray** **  
Quinn (Age: 12): Tara Strong  
Damien (Age: 12): Diego Velázquez  
Mike (Age: 17): Elijah Wood  
Jay (Age: 18): Wilmer Valderrama  
Vida (Age: 17): Maisie Klompus  
Aggie (Age: 12): Maia Mitchell** **  
Gem (Age: 10): Eden Sher  
Sofia (Age: 16): Keke Palmer  
Alex (Age: 17):** **Chloe Grace Moretz  
Astronomy ****(Age:18): Alexander Rybak  
Irelia (Age: 17): Megumi Nakajima  
Rocco the ferret (Age: 38): Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans. Rocco is a talking ferret.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New Exhibit**

At Jurassic World, Owen was at his bungalow. He was sitting on his couch watching TV about Val's success in taming a Graboid, Shriekers, and Assblaster. He sighs as the news lady was talking to a miner that was saved by the Shriekers. He tells the world he saw it with his own eyes that Val can tame them. When Val returned with them, Simon Masrani decided that the Shriekers and Graboid will be the new attraction for Jurassic World since they are old like the dinosaurs. Turning off the TV, Owen got up and walked towards Val's room. He heard giggles and happy shrieks. He opens the door slightly and peeks inside, he saw Val playing duck, duck, goose with Celestia, Cuddles, Pluto, the Shriekers, Monica and Arsenica. Summer was watching them at Val's bed with the Dirtdragon that Val named Lutum Latin of Dirt. Gem was sitting on the floor too but there was a bubble in front of her. Owen saw Kaimana, the water spirit, was talking to Gem telepathically.

" _Gem, the Graboids are very old species._ " Kaimana explains, " _They are difficult to understand if without the Aura Bonding._ "

"Kaimana, is there a way for me to understand them too?" Gem asked.

Kaimana shook her head, " _I am afraid not. Aura Bonding must be born by a silver moon._ "

Gem nodded, "Thanks Kaimana."

Kaimana nodded before the bubble popped. Gem gets off of Val's bed as her baby cousin was playfully chased by Pluto. Owen then came in when Val won and said, "Alright, girls, bed time."

Gem nodded and walks out, "Night guys." She said before going to her room.

Val went to bed while Owen tucks her in while Val's little friends went to their own mini beds and fall asleep. Celestia, Pluto and Lutum sleep with Val. Owen pats her head, "Sweet dreams, Val." He whispers before going out while closing the light. Outside, Vida was looking at a huge clear are on some parts of Jurassic World. There were no other herbivores on this area and it was big enough to make an enclosure.

"Whatcha doin'?" Vida heard someone behind her.

Turning around she saw Devlin Skull behind her. "Devlin, what are you doing here?" Vida knows about Devlin since they cross paths before, the two fought bravely since Devlin is a rebellious witch and Vida is an honorable huntress. But they became allies all of a sudden when they fought end up in a tie.

Devlin shrugs, "Checking the sights also, I heard that this will be a new exhibit for Graboids."

Vida nodded, "Yeah, but they aren't sure about it yet."

"Because they can't build the enclosure?" Devlin asked. She saw some construction materials there and they aren't use yet.

Vida looks at her and said, "Well, in a way, yes." She looks at Devlin, "Can you do it?"

Devlin smirks at her before walking towards the area while patting Vida's shoulder, "Step a side, Vid, and watch how a witch work." Devlin said before cracking her knuckles and outstretched her hands. They started to glow red and dark purple. She mutters a spell and suddenly the ground started to shake slightly and the materials started to float. The objects started spinning and dust was forming three huge domes with tube passageways that covered the area and with a snap of a finger a new enclosure was made. It is formed as a triangle and each exhibit has different habitat. There was an African Savannah or Serengeti like habitat with trees that have bridge attached to them on the top, a rocky desert like habitat and an aviary like exhibit.

Vida looks at it in impressed, "Wow, you made it in ten seconds." Devlin grins, "Thanks I'm always good at this." She said, "Welp gotta head back to my shop got things to sale."

Vida nodded, "Okay and thanks Dev."

Devlin winks at her, "No prob Vi." She said heifer snapping her fingers and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

On the next day, Owen was making breakfast for his nieces and their animal companions. Val gives her toasts to the Shriekers that she named Rowdy, Loud, Noisy and Racket. Turns out, the four Shriekers can actually hear people but they don't use it much since they relay on their heat-sensors and tongue. Val then feeds Lutum bacons, he loves the meat. Owen drinks his coffee until he heard a knocking from the door. Owen puts down his mug and walked to the door as someone continues knocking, "I'm coming!" he called as he opens the door to see a shock Claire, "Claire? Is there something wrong?"

Claire shook her head, "No…well…kind of, maybe you should see it for yourself." Claire said, "It's the new exhibit that we are going to put the Shriekers and Graboid, it's done."

Owen's eyes widen in shock, "What? But it won't be ready until few more years."

"I know but it's done!" Claire said, "You have to see it."

Owen nodded before rushing to the dining room, "Girls, we're going out!" Owen said before he picks up Val.

"Why?" Gem asked as she gets off of her chair while getting Flora and went after her uncle when he carries Val before going out.

"It's best to see it with your own eyes," Owen said as he puts Val at the back of Claire's car. Gem went inside too while Monica, Arsenica, Cuddles, Celestia, and Pluto rides on Ingrid. Owen sits at the front seat as Claire started the car before going to the new exhibit. Once they did, they saw the new exhibit. Gem, Val and Owen were shock to see it, Claire parks her car and they got out. They saw Quinn and Aggie with their dad looking at the new exhibit too. Damien with Rocco and IM, who is disguise as iguana, on his shoulders, was there with Jay and Mike. Alex and Sofia were there too with Vida.

Owen stared at the enclosures in shock, "How the hell this happen?"

Claire shrugs, "I don't know, it just happen." She said, "Whoever did this must've wanted to see the Graboid and Shriekers."

"Yup," Owen agrees. "We should check it out first." Claire nodded before they all climb up the stairs and entered the enclosure. They first enter the Graboid enclosure. They open the door and found themselves inside a tree that has entrance connected to a bridge that is connected to other trees with entrances. They walked on the bridge and saw the African Savannah or Serengeti habitat. Then they went to another enclosure and there was a glass wall that is icy cold. It was long and it reached to the exit. The other side is like African Savannah or Serengeti habitat but with rocky hills to climb. Then they went to the last exhibit and it was huge, there were trees and caves on that are and a long glassy ice tube that was long and it reach to the exit. It feels like they were in an aquarium. As they reach the exit, Owen said, "That was amazing."

Damien grins, "I know! I bet people will be lining up to see it!"

"Yeah but we only have four Shriekers and one Graboid. I don't think it's enough." Quinn said.

Sofia nodded, "She's right. It'll take time."

Val shook her head as she carries Lutum, "Nope, there's more."

All eyes were on her, "What?" Alex asked.

Val looks at them, "There are some Graboids and Shriekers somewhere on Nevada but they are too far from any town."

"Do you know where the location is?" Wu asked.

Val nodded, "Yup!"

Vida looks at her and smirks before looking at the rest of the gang, "Who's up searching for Graboids and Shriekers?"

* * *

At Nevada Desert, jeeps and big trucks were shown. They have the Masrani's business symbol on them, knowing they belong to Simon Masrani. Val and the others were riding on a jeep that Owen was driving. Val shows them where the other Graboids and Shriekers are. Irelia was enjoying the wind on her face as they reach to an area with rocks. They stopped and Val and Owen are the ones who got off. "Alright! Stay put while Val talks to them." Owen said as he holds Val's shoulders, "You can do it Val."

Val nodded and closes her eyes. She was in a dark void and her aura was showing. She could feel the auras of the Shriekers and Graboids. They were hiding and some were going to turn into Shriekers and Assblasters. " _Come with us._ " She send a telepathic message, " _Come live with us, you'll be safe._ " With that said, Val returns back to reality. They waited for a while until the felt the ground shake. They all froze when they saw Graboids and Shrikers come out of hiding. The Shriekers went towards Val and stops in front of her before bowing. The Graboids stopped close to Val and pops out from the ground and made gentle noises. Val smiles and turns to the others with a thumb up.

Owen grins and said, "Alright, let's load them up!"

Val turns to the Graboids and Shriekers and gave them a telepathic message saying everything is going to be okay. So everyone brought the Graboids and Shriekers on trucks but separately. Val helps the Shriekers to get in the trucks while making sure they don't eat the workers. The Graboids were moving like worms Val helps them get in the truck without getting hurt. With their work done, they all headed back to Jurassic World to put the new attraction for the park.

* * *

 **Done, I hope you like it and thanks Gabriel for you help on this. Also** **Novak's voice actor is Jeremy Irons.**


	6. Author's Note

Hey, guys, sorry for not updating, my account was gone until it came back! I was so happy it did because I kinda made a new one called DragonWarriorHope but now I need to know if I should use my old one or new one. Anyways, I will update soon so take care!

And another thing, thanks for the support of my kind viewers.


	7. Welcome to the Show

**Hey, I'm back! I hope you guys weren't mad at me**

 **Voice Characters:**

 **Val (Age: 5): Sloane Murray** **  
Quinn (Age: 12): Tara Strong  
Damien (Age: 12): Diego Velázquez  
Mike (Age: 17): Elijah Wood  
Jay (Age: 18): Wilmer Valderrama  
Vida (Age: 17): Maisie Klompus  
Aggie (Age: 12): Maia Mitchell** **  
Gem (Age: 10): Eden Sher  
Sofia (Age: 16): Keke Palmer  
Alex (Age: 17):** **Chloe Grace Moretz  
Astronomy ****(Age:18): Alexander Rybak  
Irelia (Age: 17): Megumi Nakajima  
Rocco the ferret (Age: 38): Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans. Rocco is a talking ferret.**

 **Song "Welcome to the Show" by Britt Nicole (Nightcore version):** watch?v=a0CC4dF7zFU

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Welcome to the Show**

At Jurassic World, Val was using her video camera at the Graboids and Shriekers. Val was videoing them happily as some Shriekers were about to change to Assblasters. As Val records them, Simon was watching her and the new attractions at the window. He watches as Val comes out and went over to him, "Hi Mr. Masrani." Val greeted happily.

Simon smiles at her, "Hello Val, how were the new attractions going on?"

"There doing great!" Val smiles, "The Shriekers are going to turn into Fireflies!"

"Fireflies?" Simon asked curiously.

Val nodded, "Yup, Fireflies. They sound friendly, right?" she asked innocently.

Simon smiles and nodded, "Yes, it does sound friendly." He said

"So when will they be ready?" Simon asked.

Val points at the glass, "Now." She answered.

Simon looks at the window and his eyes widen in shock to see some Shriekers were on the ground and like a chrysalis the Shriekers turned into Fireflies. They were squawking loudly as Val enters the paddock and uses her Aura Bonding to the Fireflies before she guides them to their enclosure while some Shriekers took a nap. Simon smiled before he walks over to the Graboid enclosure and saw three Graboids on the surface, with big holes on them. He then saw Shriekers popping behind the Graboids back as they shriek loudly. Simon watched as Val came in and guides them to their enclosure. Simon picks up his phone and uses it, "Hello, this is Masrani. I need clean up crew at the Graboid and the Shriekers enclosures...don't worry Val is here." He answered before putting his phone down.

At the Control Center, Val was with Lowery as he edits her videos of the Graboids, Shriekers and Fireflies. Val bounced slightly as she watches Lowery adding finishing touches on her videos. Lowery added the last one in and smiles, "And done." He said as he watched as his work finished, "There you go, Val, your video will be great on Jurassic World." He gives Val her video camera.

Smiling happily, Val bounced happily before running off, "Thanks Lowery!" She squeals. Lowery smiles as he continues working. Val runs outside and saw Ingrid waiting for her. Val gets on her and Ingrid runs off towards Aggie and Quinn's house. As they run through the jungle and reached the house, they saw Quinn fencing with Damien.

Quinn knocks Damien off of his feet and points her fencing sword at him, "I win." She said as she removes her safety masked.

Damien grumbles as he stands up and removes his head gear, "No fair! You've been doing this since you were little!" He said.

Quinn smirks and spins her fencing sword, "Technically, I mastered it two months ago." She answers casually. She then saw Val with Ingrid, "Hey Val."

Val rushed to her, "Quinn! Quinn! Lowery finished it! We can post it now!" Val said cheerfully showing her camera to her. Quinn nodded and leads Val and Damien in her home. Aggie and Gem were at the kitchen making cookies for snacks. Quinn went to her laptop at the coffee table before she opens it and plugs the camera and posts the videos of Graboids, Shriekers and Fireflies online. "There, now we'll wait and see how many people will see it?"

"How long will that take?" Damn asked.

Quinn shrugs, "Few weeks I guess." She answered. But Quinn doesn't know that once she posted it, the video was seen by all and many liked the video. The video went viral and now many wanted to see the new attractions by calling at Jurassic World's call center.

A call agent answered an incoming call, "Hello this Jurassic World call center. How may I help you?"

" _Yes can I book on hotel to Jurassic World my wife and I wanted to see the Graboids._ " The woman nodded, "Yes sir." Then there was another incoming call, "Please hold...hello this is Jurassic a World call center, how can I help you?"

 _"Hi, can I book three people? My family and I wish to see the graboids."_ Then there was another call "Please hold. Hello this is Jurassic World's call center how may I help you?" Again, someone asked for ta book for a hotel in order to see the graboids. Every call agents were getting calls from people who wanted to see the new attractions. When Simon heard about it, he was happy to hear it and said the new attraction will be open in two days. Val helped out with the workers with the preparation of the new attraction and can't wait to see them in action.

* * *

At Perfection, Burt was eating his breakfast at Jodi's store with Taylor, Rosalita, and Nancy talking. Jodi opens the TV and saw Audrey Timmonds at the screen with many peoples crowded behind her, " _This is Audrey Timmonds at Jurassic World's new attractions." She explains, "Everyone here wants to see the Graboids."_

Burt spits out his coffee that he was drinking and looks at the screen with wide eyes, _"That's right, folks, Graboids are here along with Shriekers and Fireflies aka Assblasters."_

"What the hell?" Tyler watches the news.

"They can't be tamed they're killers!" Burt yells out.

 _As the door opens at the exhibit, everyone entered. Audrey went in as well as many people saw the Graboids, Shriekers and Fireflies on their paddocks. Audrey's cameraman aka Animal is videoing everything. They saw the figures of the Graboids from underground, some Shriekers wererunning around their paddock while some doze off, the Fireflies glide bellow them and some were nested on the caves. There you have it, these amazing creatures are tamed by Valentina Rosalina Grady, who somehow 'talked' to them and became her friends."_

Burt and the others couldn't believe their eyes. Burt thinks this was crazy and said, "This is Bullshit! These people do not know what they are dealing with!" He grabs his phone and files the Jurassic World's number. He heard it ring for a while until a woman spoke, " _Hello this is Jurassic World's call center. How may I help you?_ "

"Hi I want to speak with Mr-" he was cut off when the woman spoke, " _Please hold._ " Then a beep was heard. Yelling in annoyance, Burt puts down his phone roughly, Burt looks at Tyler, "Reed, pack up, we're going to Jurassic World." He said sternly before going out.

* * *

Val was sitting under a tree at the Graboid paddock as she pats a baby Dirtdragon on her lap that hatched by an egg from one of the Fireflies. Everyone in Jurassic World wants to see the new exhibit as well seeing the hybrids. Many kids wanted to see the Graboids in action and there were some scientists who wanted to study these species. Val helped them and preventing the Graboids, Shriekers and Fireflies from eating them. Val was called the Graboid Girl because she can talk to them. Val puts the baby Dirtdragon down as he went back to the ground. Val walks out of enclosure and headed back to the hybrid paddock as she avoids the paparazzi again. Val hides behind a tree as she saw paparazzi looking for her. She sneaks her way to the Hybrid Enclosure while not being seen. She went to the secret back door and headed towards the paddock where she saw Alex, Jay, Sofia, Mike, Aggie and Quinn practicing for the concert tonight. Gem was practicing singing but stops when she saw Val rushing in.

"Hey, Val, how's it going?" Gem asked casually.

Val went to her and said, "There were so many camera people." Val said, "They're really hard to hide from."

Jay adjusted his electric guitar, "I can get rid of them for you." He said casually.

Sofia smacks his arm gently, "Jay, don't do it." She scolded.

Jay shrugs at his girlfriend, "It's just a suggestion." He answered.

Irelia giggled while Vida rolls her eyes at Sofia's boyfriend. "Let's continue practicing for tonight's concert." Mike said and everyone nodded in agreement as they practice until dark. The concert of Jurassic World at beach was about to start and many people were there including the HEAT Team and the mutants who were at the water with Sombra and Yuki the wolf mutants on their backs while Iron Giant has Celestia, Cuddles, Pluto, Monica, Arsenica, and the dogs on his hands. IM and Damien were with Giant too and Rocco was sitting on Damien's shoulder. The Graboids, Shriekers and Fireflies were there too but a bit farther away. Simon, Owen, Claire, Barry and the others were there too with Zach and Grey. Then they heard music playing as each spotlights shine each band, first was Jay's then Mike's then Alex, then Quinn's then Aggie's then Sofia's and then finally Val's and Gem's who were at the center before Gem started singing first.

"Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight. We're gonna take you high, before you realize. 'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow feel the excitement grow, oh  
this is where you let go!"

Val and Gem sing unison. "Hands high like a roller coaster this love is taking over, take us higher here we go. Oh, oh, oh. Welcome to the show. Gravity we're defying 'cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control, welcome to the show, Welcome to the..."

Gem sings, "Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way. Oh, oh, we don't need permission we're gonna rise up and we'll be the change. Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo. Oh, oh, we're about to lose control. Oh, oh, everybody knows. Oh, oh, this is where you let go!"

Val and Gem sing unison, "Hands high like a roller coaster this love is taking over, take us higher here we go. Oh, oh, oh. Welcome to the show. Gravity we're defying 'cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control. Welcome to the show!"

Quinn sings, "C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. Yeah!"

Gem sings, "And put your hands u-u-up. We're gonna have some f-u-u-n. We've only just beg-u-u-n and it's too late to r-u-u-n, you can't run so put 'em u-u-up. We're gonna have some f-u-u-n. Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp. We've only just begun, and you can't run!"

Val and Gem sing unison, "Hands high like a roller coaster this love is taking over, take us higher here we go. Oh, oh, oh. Welcome to the show! Gravity we're defying 'cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control, welcome to the show! Hands high like a roller coaster this love is taking over, take us higher here we go. Oh, oh, oh. Welcome to the show! Gravity we're defying 'cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control, welcome to the show! Hands high like a roller coaster this love is taking over, take us higher here we go. Oh, oh, oh. Welcome to the show! Gravity we're defying 'cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control, welcome to the show!"

Aggie, Gem, Quinn, and Val sings together, "We're gonna have some f-u-u-n turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp. We've only just begun, and you can't run. Welcome to the show. We're gonna have some f-u-u-n turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp. We've only just begun, and you can't run!"

As they finished, everyone cheered in amazement as Alex holds the mic and said, "That song was for the new attractions the Graboids, the Shriekers and the Fireflies! Let's give them a round of applause!" The spotlight shines at the Graboids, the Shriekers and the Fireflies and everyone cheers for them. Godzilla, Kaila and Cymopoleia roared a cheer along with the little creatures while the wolves howl. IM and Damien cheered as well as the D-Squad performs another song for their fans but someone really bad was watching them on TV. Novak was smoking a cigarette as he watched the D-Squad play another song. He blew smoke from his mouth as he continues watching.

"This is bullshit." He mutters out before he continues smoking.

Uberto came in and saw Novak smoking. "Must you smoke when you're supposed to capture the little girl?" Uberto glares at him when Novak chuckles darkly.

"Ah shut up. Catching prey isn't always easy. You have to lure it before capturing otherwise it'll know that you are hunting it." Novak explains before blowing another smoke, "And besides, there's too many people to get her. We need someone who is a complete idiot." He looks at a poster that has Melvin Plug's picture on it with a big landscape of houses, "And I found the perfect one."

Uberto follows his gaze and his face became blank, "He's going to help us?"

Novak nodded, "Yup, that idiot there wants to buy Perfection's land but El Blanco owns it and he needs someone to remove him there so why not a sweet little girl to ask to the big worm to move in with her and her family."

Uberto thinks about it and asked, "What happen if he finds out what we really want him to do?"

Novak brings out a pistol and twirls it, "Let's just say, he had an accident." He said before putting his pistol down, "And besides, no one knows it was us." He said before getting up and uses his cigarette on Val's picture that was on a table and uses the hot part of the cigarette on Val's face. He watched it burns before leaving the room with Uberto following him from behind, leaving a burn face picture of Val.

* * *

 **Dang, I think I made it too tense. Anyways, sorry for the long wait but I hope you guys like the story. And thank you Gabriel for helping me with this story and no I am not mad at you or the viewers so if you have more ideas just tell me and read Sporedude135** **and FirelotusPime stories, they're really interesting.**


	8. Trouble in Africa

**Okay, this chapter is about going to Africa and Burt's son will be there but as a young adult.**

 **By the way, guilmon182 from Deviantart allowed me to barrow his Water Worm for my story. Let's all give him a big thank you.**

 **Song: Waka Waka by Shakira**

 **Voice Characters:**

 **Val (Age: 5): Sloane Murray** **  
Quinn (Age: 12): Tara Strong  
Damien (Age: 12): Diego Velázquez  
Mike (Age: 17): Elijah Wood  
Jay (Age: 18): Wilmer Valderrama  
Vida (Age: 17): Maisie Klompus  
Aggie (Age: 12): Maia Mitchell** **  
Gem (Age: 10): Eden Sher  
Sofia (Age: 16): Keke Palmer  
Alex (Age: 17):** **Chloe Grace Moretz  
Astronomy ****(Age:18): Alexander Rybak  
Irelia (Age: 17): Megumi Nakajima  
Rocco the ferret (Age: 38): Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans. Rocco is a talking ferret.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Trouble in Africa**

Burt and Tyler were on their way to Jurassic World. They were able to get tickets there by Larry who wanted them to come with him. Larry was overexcited to see real life dinosaurs. Once they got out of the ferry, many people were walking around and many were going to the beach or enclosure. Burt, Tyler, and Larry watched as many people were going to the enclosure.

"Alright, you know the plan." Burt said, "Find the kid and tell her what the hell she is doing with those things!"

"One problem, Burt," Tyler spoke, "There's many people here and how are we going to find her?"

They fail to notice Damien walking away from behind with Rocco and IM on his shoulders as he walks towards to the beach. Larry saw him as he was about to speak but Burt cuts him off, "The only way is to find that kid is to think like one." Burt said.

Tyler stops him there, "Wow there, Burt. There's no way in hell I'm gonna dress myself as a little girl to find her."

"Guys?" Larry watched as Damien walks away farther and farther.

"How else are we going to find her?" Burt said to Tyler.

"Guys?"

"I don't know, ask the guards?" Tyler guessed.

"You can't ask the guards! They won't tell you the location!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" they yelled at Larry unison as he points where Damien was going. They followed his gaze before chases after him and Larry soon joins them. Damien was going to another part of the beach, farther away from humans. Burt, Larry and Tyler followed him as he walks over some big rocks. The three hid behind the rocks as they peeked to see Damien going to another direction.

"Follow the boy. He knows where the girl is." Burt whispers out. The three nodded as they advanced. When they reach towards the corner, they found no Damien. His footprints were there but he wasn't there just a big rock platform that is like a runway to the ocean.

"Where the hell did he go?" Burt spoke in surprise as he moves towards the rocks.

Larry and Tyler were about to follow him until Larry fell on a hidden hole. He landed on his butt as Tyler and Burt went over to him, "Larry! You okay?"

"I'm fine but my butt's not." Larry rubs his behind.

Tyler turns and runs towards back to Jurassic World. "I'll call for help!" Tyler said as he runs off towards to the park. As the reaches to rocks, a fist contact with his face making him goes unconscious. Meanwhile, Burt was trying to get Larry out of the hole. He then heard someone coming to him. He was about to turn and said, "It's about-" he was cut off when a fist met his face causing him to go unconscious.

Larry was looking up from the hole, "Guys? Are you there?" he called out. Then a figure came in view and was relived when he saw a familiar face. "Oh, it's good to see-" he was cut off when a mini crossbow was pointed at him with a knockout dart on it as it fired to his right arm. Once the dart was contact with his right arm, Larry felt sleepy and past out on the hole. The scene shows someone holding a crossbow before placing on its shoulder. Turns out, it was Vida who did it. She narrowed her eyes as a Chimera with Damien, IM, and Rocco on his back hovers besides her.

"Wow, you got them good." Damien complements with a grin.

Vida narrowed her eyes, "Yes and I believe they should be put into questioning." She turns to Damien, "Damien, go back to the others." Damien saluted before telling Darrius, Demetri and Dion to take them to another beach. As they did, Vida calls Jurassic World' security, "This is Vida, we have three uninvited guests at the park."

* * *

Tyler, Burt and Larry were at the holding cell of Jurassic World unconscious. Vida, Owen, Barry, Vic, Jay and Mike were there. The males were staring at the unconscious males before looking at a calm Vida. She took them down as if they were nothing which they are since Burt and Tyler has no experience being a true hunter like her and Larry…he's not the brightest. Vida maybe overdone it with her attack but at least she got the job done. Mike looks at the three and said, "How long are they going to stay unconscious?"

Vida picks up a bucket of water and said, "Now." She then throws the water at the three causing them to wake up instantly with a yelp of surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Burt yells out before noticing that he was in a cell with Tyler and Larry. He then saw Vida and the others looking at them, "Why did you do that?!"

"You were stalking Damien as you search for Val." Vida answered.

They're eyes widen in shock, "How did you know that?" Burt asked.

Larry whispers out in awe, "Maybe she's psychic."

Vida snorts, "No, I am not. I saw you on the streets and heard your conversation. I use Damien as bait for you three clowns to go to the trap." She said. "And I made sure you three won't go any farther."

"So, you beat the crap out of us?" Tyler asked in shock, "You're the one that punch me in that face?"

Vida crosses her arms and shrugs. "Pretty much."

"'Pretty much'? Damn it, girl! Your punch felt I was hit by a truck!" Tyler said, rubbing his right cheek where Vida punched him.

Vida rolled her eyes, "Deal with the pain."

"And why did you fire a dart at me with a crossbow?" Larry asked.

"Felt like it." Vida answered casually. "Now here's my question, why the hell do you want Val? Is it because she can tame the beasts that killed some of your people? Or is it that you wanted her for another reason?"

"There is! Why the hell can she think she could tame those killing machines!?" Burt yelled out.

Vida shook her head as she walks over to the cell, "The reason why, Mr. Gummer, is that Val holds a special bond with the Graboids and you can't see it because she has something that is powerful than guns or weapons." Vida turns and walks away casually towards the exit.

"And what would that be?" Burt calls out as Vida went to the door.

Vida stops for a while and answered, "She has a heart of gold." With that said Vida walks away to the park, leaving some confused males behind.

* * *

Val was swimming on the secret beach with Kaila, Godzilla, and Cymopoleia. Aggie and Quinn were there and are training themselves. Quinn uses her Weapon Bracelet as Aggie practices her elemental magic. Irelia was sparring with Gem. Then Damien came ridding Triple D with Rocco and IM on his shoulder. He jumps off and rushes to them. "Guys! Guess what!"

"You're moving out?" Gem asked happily.

Damien glares at her, "No! It's Vida! She just took down Burt, Tyler and…Laurence, was it?"

"Larry," Gem, Quinn, and Aggie corrected at the same time.

"Right…so, Vida took them out and shot a crossbow dart on Larry! It was awesome!"

"Vida took them down?" Gem asked in amazement, "Wow…I knew she was strong but I didn't expect her to use her strength on them."

Damien snickers as he puts his arms on the back of his head, "It was cool how she took them down in a second."

Gem rolled her eyes, "I hope she doesn't do it when we go to South Africa tomorrow."

"Why are we going there?" Damien asked as Triple D glides around the beach.

"Some guy name Erick Van Wyk who owns the South African Wildlife Ministry wants us to help him study Fireflies there." Quinn said.

Damien looks at her in surprise, "There's Fireflies there? I thought they were all in the enclosure."

"Nope, turns out, there're other Fireflies there." Quinn explains.

"And if there're Fireflies there are Shriekers or Graboids there." Gem added, "We are lucky to have strong hunters in our family." She said, referring to Jay and Vida.

"This is going to be a crazy trip." Gem said.

* * *

Burt was pacing back and forth at the cell with Larry and Tyler. Tyler was thinking of a way out while Larry documents himself about him being in a cell and he's happy about it. Then Vida came in as she looks at them plainly. "You boys are idiots." She mutters as she watched Burt grabbing the bars and tried to shake them.

"You can't keep us here forever!" Burt yells out.

Vida rolls her eyes at the man, "Oh shut up."

"I will not be si-" Burt was cut off when a creature appeared out of thin air and roars at Burt's face. Burt screams and falls on his but as he and the two males backed away from it. They got a good look on what creature it is. It was one of those hybrid dinosaurs. Its stand 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor, it has a body shape like the Indominus Rexes. Its head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of its head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in its mouth. It has two long arms that are like a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Its feet are like a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, it has spine-like decorations on its skull and back.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Burt yelled out.

Vida gestured Snow, "This is Snow, she is Jurassic World's a Mortiferous Raptor." She explains, "She didn't like it when someone spies her family." Vida leans at the side of the door. "She protects them like a pack member and if someone threatens her pack member…well, let's just say there will be blood."

Tyler gulps as Larry awes at Snow who was snarling at them. Vida looks at them and said, "And one more thing, we are not keeping you here forever because the three of you have no brains at all."

"HEY!" The three males yelled at her but she didn't flinch.

"I'll have you know I am smart!" Tyler said.

"Who is the artist that painted the Mona Lisa?" Vida asked a question.

The three looked at each other in confusion, trying to figure out the answer. But they got nothing, Vida rolled her eyes at them, "Look, I don't want you three idiots here but someone name Erick Van Wyk wants Burt's 'expertise' about Graboids, Shriekers, and Fireflies."s\

"They are called Assblasters!" Burt corrected.

"Really? Because everyone here keeps saying they're Fireflies." Vida said, "You will be release at noon and you will have a talk with Mr. Masrani about trying to invade Jurassic World property." She and Snow were about to walk away until Vida spoke, "By the way, the one who painted the Mona Lisa was Leonardo Da Vinci."

The three males face palmed in annoyance, not realizing it before. "We knew that!" Larry defended.

Vida and Snow stared at them blankly before looking at each other and back to them. "No, you didn't." Snow said in a human voice.

The three stared at her with wide eyes. Their minds are filled with shock, fear and amazement, Larry that is amaze. "Oh yeah, Snow can talk like a human." Vida said with a smirk before she and Snow walked away, "Enjoy your stay."

* * *

On the next day, the D-Squad was going to get on their private jet with Vida. Burt, Larry, and Tyler were going to ride on a Helicopter with Erik and the pilot was Dan Bravers. Then Burt notices a facial haired male talking with Jay, who was ignoring him.

"Who is that guy?" Burt asked, walking over to them.

Before the male could speak, Jay beats him. "This Travis Welker, he's our camera man." He explains, "Travis, this is Burt, Tyler, and Larry, they're your problems now." Jay walks to the others leaving Travis with the three males.

Once they got in the jet and helicopter, they set off to South Africa. Burt got to know with Bravers who is slightly drunk and Wyk explains to them and the D-Squad in the communicator the plan, "Alright, we're heading for a safari lodge, just south of the river. The owner's been kind enough to let us base our operations there."

"Hey. Where's my bug-out bag? And the weapons I brought from home?" Burt asked.

Wyk didn't say anything yet until, "About that. We have very strict customs laws here in South Africa. I should have warned you about the three-day weapons quarantine."

Burt stared at him blankly. "Three-day what'?"

" _HA! Your weapons have been confiscated!_ " Damien's voice said in the communicator with a laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Burt yells at the communicator.

" _I WILL NOT BE SILENCE!_ " Damien yells in the communicator and there was a loud ' **BONK!** ' from the background followed by a loud ' **THUD!** '

The males in the helicopter became quiet when they heard it. "Uh…is everything okay?" Larry asked.

Then they heard Val's voice. " _It's okay. Gem made Damien take a nap._ "

The males didn't answer but Wyk spoke. "Right…anyways, don't worry about the weapons. I've procured us some weapons. They're waiting for us at the lodge." Before he points at the direction bellow, "There, there it is, there, there."

Once the jet and helicopter landed, Erik runs out with Travis as he said, "Nice digs, Van Dyke." Travis said Wyk's last name wrong.

"It's Van Wyk." Wyk corrected.

Burt was about to get out when Bravers stops him, "Hey, boet."

"Yeah?"

"I got a story for you. Every morning in Africa, a gazelle wakes up and he knows he's gotta run faster than the fastest lion, otherwise...he gets killed. Every morning, a lion wakes up and he knows he's gotta outrun the slowest gazelle, otherwise he's gonna starve to death. So, it doesn't matter if you are a lion or you're a gazelle, in Africa, when the sun rises, you better be running."

There was a dead silence until Vida's voice broke it, " _That's an interesting story Mr. Bravers but everyone knows that you must learn to survive or else you will be the hunted._ "

Bravers and Burt stared at the communicator for a while before Bravers said. "Hey, if you need my help, call me on the horn." He gives him a claw bottlecap opener with his number on it. Burt chuckles with him as he went out. The D-Squad was with Vida and Irelia as they went over to the others as Bravers's helicopter flies away.

Travis helps Burt with his bag and yelled, "Chop-chop, Pops."

"Stop calling me "Pops"!" Burt said.

"Got you. Old man!" Travis joked making Burt roll his eyes.

As Bravers's chopper flies away, Burt yells. "And we're clear!"

Everyone stared at him in confusion. "I don't get it," Damien said in confusion as he carries a Rocco's cage with him in it and Impossible Man or IM, disguised as iguana, was on Damien's shoulder.

"This is a seismic vibration monitor. It's uplinked to the South African National Grid of Seismology and can detect Graboid movement within a 50 square-mile area." Burt explains.

Travis then added, "Next level type stuff."

Damien blinks in confusion, "Sorry, still don't get it. I only heard was blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blaaahhh!" Damien sticks his tongue out. Burt and Travis gave him an annoyed look at the bratty kid.

"Graboid? Worms?" a man known as Dreyer asked.

"Exactly." Burt nodded.

"This is Johan Dreyer. He's my local field representative and a safari guide in the area. He's the one who witnessed the fatal attack." Wyk explains to them.

"That's right." Dreyer nodded as shake hands with Burt.

Wyk then points at a big African man, "And this towering hunk of dark chocolate is my assistant, Thaba." Thaba greeted them with a handshake.

Travis looks at Dreyer's weapon with the camera. "That's quite a gun you got there."

Dreyer nodded, "Rifle."

"Bet it makes you feel like you got a lot of power."

"I can drop a charging rhino at 100 meters. You wanna go for a run?" Dreyer asked.

Travis stares at him and mutters. "How's life in the Thunderdome?"

"Well, you wouldn't know what a rhino looked like if it shoved its horn through your throat." Dreyer explains coldly.

Travis points the camera at Burt as he explains. "Graboids and Ass Blasters are immune to any known form of tranquilizer, rendering your weapon useless against the creatures we're hunting."

Wyk added, "Capturing. Capturing, that's the plan, right?"

Burt gives him the look. "You don't capture these things. You kill them."

Val pouts at him, "Don't kill them!" She said.

Dreyer rolls his eyes under his sunglasses. "Kill them, capture them, I don't care. But what we have in Africa, sir, is not Graboids."

Burt gives him a serious look. "If you've got Ass Blasters, you've got Graboids."

* * *

Somewhere at Plover's Lake Dig Site at Gauteng Province, two archeologists named Dr. Michael Swan and his girlfriend Lucia were studying a rare fossilized creature. Swan took out his canteen and pours it on a beaker that suddenly turns purple and releasing a small cloud of smoke. "Odontotermes baadi." He mutters in amazement.

"Yes." The Lucia nodded in agreement.

Swan the said, "But on a massive scale. It has the same magnesium mandibles."

"That explains the presence of formic acid in the bedrock surrounding it." Lucia spoke in amazement.

"It spits out the acid to soften the rocks, while the mandibles chew through it." he turns to his girlfriend, "This is a super digger."

Lucia smiles happily, "We're going to be on the cover of Science magazine."

Swan grins, "Been there, baby. I want National Geographic." He said before he stood and removes his has while looking at the fossilize skeleton of an African Graboid. He lets out a, "Whoo!" of happiness, knowing he and Lucia will be famous.

* * *

At an Animal Refuge, a little girl was gardening when she notices some vehicles coming towards the area. She watched curiously as people come out and she notices kids closer to her age came out. She tilts her head and saw a girl about five years old with a dinosaur on her arms. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes that are sapphire. She looks at her and smiles before waving at the African girl, who waved back.

"Mr. Gummer. Mr. Gummer. Over here." Wyk gestured Burt to follow him to a vehicle.

"Can you say, "Ballin"'?" Travis said to Thaba, "Hey, what's the Zulu word for "ballin"'?"

Thaba shrugs and saw some men giving some elephants a walk. "Hello, Baruti. Taking the kids for a walk, I see?" Thaba greeted with a smile.

Baruti smiles, "Well, you know that these young ladies are too high-class for the likes of you, so, I guess somebody has to do it." Baruti notices Travis was videoing him.

"Just act natural." Travis said.

Then Val came rushing over to the elephants happily, "Elephant!" she jumps in front of the elephant that slowly and gently wraps her trunk on her waist and lifts Val up making her giggle.

"These men are here investigating the impundulu attack." Thaba said.

Baruti nodded, "Oh, right, the monster-hunters, right?"

"Ish. I'm still in training, but I got, like, a credit away." Travis said with a smile.

Damien walks passed him. "You're not a monster hunter, dude, you're the cameraman. Simon didn't pay you to act like that." Damien said before walking away. Meanwhile, Wyk shows the weapons that were allowed at Africa. Dreyer said, "You want guns, Burt? This is how we roll. Here you go." Dreyer said as he opens the box to reveal some weapons.

Burt stared at them blankly, "What's this?"

"The weapons you asked for." Wyk answered.

"A BSA .303 and a .30-06?" Burt gave an annoyed look.

"Well, there's also a Colt Peacemaker. And a... Ooh! The double-barrel thingy," He shows them the guns.

"Are you serious? We might as well use a spit straw." Burt said angrily.

"Granted, it's not everything you requested."

"No, what I requested was confiscated by your mindless government lackeys."

Wyk rubs the back of his neck. "Yes, I'm sorry about that."

"Mr. Gummer, we are not in America, meaning this isn't our territory. We can't break the rules here, we follow them." Vida saw while leaning at the vehicle with her arms crossed. "I honestly think you are more stubborn here then at Jurassic World."

"Hey! Don't tell me when to-" he was cut off when Vida pinches his pressure point and made him unconscious.

"Nice trick." Jay said. Vida nodded as Damien pokes the body with the stick that he barrow from Baruti. Meanwhile, Travis wonders off towards the little African girl as she connects two cords on a mini generator on a wagon with a teddy bear. "Hey," he sits next to her.

"Hi." She greeted back as she readies the generator.

"What are you doing?" Travis asked.

"Zapping worms for bait," She said as she finished her work. Then worms came out from the ground and wiggles around. "Look. Here they come."

"Damn! Whoo-hoo!" Travis picks one up and jokes, "You got any wasabi?"

"Eat it." She said.

Travis looks at her in confusion. "Eat it?"

Thaba came and added, "Eat it, African tradition."

Travis looks between the worm and the other before slowly eats it. He made a disgust face as the little girl giggles. "Is it really African tradition?" Travis mutters.

Then Gem came and said, "No, they were just messing with you."

"Oh, God." Travis spits out the worm and the little girl giggles.

Val came with Monica on her shoulder, "Hi." She greeted the African girl.

"Hello."

"I'm Val, what's your name?"

"Amahle Montabu." Amahle said with a smile before looking at Monica, "I like your dinosaur."

Val smiles, "Thank you, do you want to hold her?"

Amahle nodded, "Yes please." Val gently gives Monica to Amahle as the Micro raptor nuzzles Amahle. Amahle giggles, "She's soft."

"She is." Val smiles happily.

Vida walks towards them but stops when she notices an African woman coming out from the building. Vida looks at her and greeted, "Hello."

The woman looks at her and smiles, "Hi."

"You must be Dr. Nandi Montabu." Vida said, "You own the reserve."

"Yes but Nandi is fine." She said.

Then Travis came in and flirted, "Wow. No, free Wi-Fi at a coffee shop is fine. You are like a holiday drink. Like a caramel macchiato pumpkin spice latte, but instead of pumpkin, it's African spice."

Vida and Nandi stared at him in disturbance. "Okay, well, sounds delicious. Thank you." Nandi said a bit disturbed.

"Nandi, this is Travis the annoying cameraman." Vida said.

"I am not that annoying!" Travis said but then was knockout when Vida hits his pressure point.

Then Amahle came while holding Val's hand with Monica on her shoulder, "Mom, I'm taking Val to my room so we can play."

Nandi nodded with a smile, "Alright. Don't make a mess."

They nodded and run inside to Amahle room. Then Burt came, "Mr. Gummer, welcome. I've arranged some refreshments for you back at the lodge." Nandi greeted.

"With all due respect, Doctor..."

"It's Nandi."

"Nandi, I think we should get right to the hunt." Burt said.

Tyler steps in, "Come on, Burt, we need a break from the trip." He said.

Burt shook his head, "No. I'm not here on a safari weekend. If you've got Graboids, no one is safe."

Vida rolled her eyes before taking out a blow dart and fires at Burt's arm. In a few seconds, Burt fell unconscious again. "Let's rest up." Vida said before walking inside while Larry and Tyler bring Burt inside.

Jay walks passed Travis and smelled something before turning to Travis, "Travis, did you eat the worm?" he asked.

Travis looks away before walking inside with embarrassment. Jay shook his head before stopping and sniffs the air. He lets out a silent growl before turning to Mike, "I'm going for a stroll. Don't let Damien do anything stupid while I'm gone." He said as he walks away. Mike was confused about his friend but shrugs as he walks inside.

* * *

Back at the dig site, Swan was in the showers while Lucia was readying the drinks of celebration. They failed to notice the ground shaking a bit as they drink in the shower. A figure from the ground was about to get them when suddenly somewhere else a Velociraptor's foot was seen stopping really hard on the ground. The unknown digger went towards the other direction where the loud stopping was heard and moves really fast when it felt the vibration getting stronger. Once it got there, the vibration stops. The unknown digger moves to another direction as it pass to a rock where Jay, in his hybrid form, was sitting on it casually as he watched the unknown figure moving on the ground and somewhere else. Sighing, Jay stood up and fast as lightning he made it back to the reserve and turned back to a human form and went to the others. Mike and Vida were there while Irelia, Alex and Sofia watched the kids Dreyer shows them the map and stabs the location with a knife.

"That's where Basson died." Dreyer said.

"Coordinates?" Burt asked.

Dreyer looks at him in confusion. "What?"

Burt added, "Longitude and latitude?"

"I don't do coordinates. Everything is in my head." Dreyer taps his head.

"What about field communications?" Travis added as he adjusted a cage for the trap.

Vida sighs, "Shut up already." She said in annoyance, "No one cares about those things just go to that place and deal with it already."

"Agreed," Jay spoke from behind. Everyone minus Vida, Nandi, and Mike, screamed. Larry jumped on Vida's arms and hugs her.

"Dude! Where did you come from?" Larry exclaims as he clings at Vida who was giving him a death glare.

Jay gave him a blank look, "Here." He spoke dully before looking at Larry clinging at Vida. "I believe you should let go of her."

Larry looks at a blank face Vida and smiles weakly. But Vida was annoyed and then drops him on the ground hard. "OW!" then a loud thunder came from outside and startled everyone, minus Vida, Nani, Jay, and Mike.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler asked.

"A monkey's wedding." Nandi said with a smile.

Burt chuckles, "Local lingo, Sun shower."

"We get them every day, at this time of the year, at the exact same hour. You can set your watch to it." Nandi explains to them.

"1500 hours." Burt said while looking at his watch.

Nandi nodded, "Exactly. Mother Nature keeps to her rhythms." She said as she looks at the thunderclouds above.

Then Baruti came, "Dr. Montabu. Nandi?" he called.

Nandi looks at him, "Yes?"

"I think you guys might wanna come and see this." He said.

"Why?" Burt asked.

"Dr. Swan and his girlfriend, Lucia, discovered something." He said.

Everyone looked at each other before going to the vehicles. Vida told Sofia and Alex to watch the kids as she and the others went to the dig site and saw Swan and Lucia. When they got off, Swan greeted them and explains about his and Lucia's discovery. Jay didn't need to know them because he just saved their lives. Swan and Lucia showed them the fossilized skeleton of a big Graboid.

"If you're dumb, you bleed." Burt mutters as he looks at the fossil before looking at Wyk. "Your problem is bigger than I thought, Mr. Van Wyk."

"How so?" Wyk asked.

Burt looks at everyone, "This Graboid is much larger than the North American variety."

Dreyer scoffs at him. "It's Africa. Everything's bigger." He said.

"Everything except my munitions. Knowing your enemy's strength is Intel 101." Burt said before looking at Wyk. "What other surprises do you have in store for me?"

"I'm learning as I go, Mr. Gummer." Wyk said.

Vida inspects the fossil. "Hmm, this Graboid is different from the rest."

Mike nodded, "Yeah, maybe it's another species of Graboids."

"An African Graboid." Jay said.

"For once, I can agree with you three. This one's leaner, too. Much leaner and more dangerous." Burt said.

Travis recorded everything, "We're gonna need a big-ass cage." He said.

"Or an army of soldiers." Larry added awe as he looks at the fossil.

* * *

At the refuge, Val and Amahle were playing in her room as Val shows her Cuddles the mutated Ice-Borer, Celestia the dragon, and Pluto the Poro. Amahle promises to keep them a secret as they dress them up in animal costume. Monica made a blank look when she was dressed up as a Vulture, Cuddles was dressed up as a rhino, Celestia was dressed up as Crocodile, and Pluto was dressed up as a lion. Damien was at the living room playing his video game counsel that he brought and uses Nandi's TV to play multiplayer with IM, in his iguana mode. Rocco, wearing a night mask, was snoring inside his cage. Aggie was reading her spell book while Quinn reads about African Weapons. Gem was reading a book about plants in Africa. Sofia and Alex were making sandwiches for the kids to eat.

"A wonder whit's taking them so long." Aggie asked as she looks up from her book.

Quinn did the same and said, "They probably discovered something about the Fireflies and wanted to see for answers."

Damien asked while playing his game. "Hey, what was that ministry did Van what his name said he's with?"

"I believe it's called South African Wildlife Federation. Why?" Gem asked, looking up from her book.

Damien paused the game and looks at them, "Well…I found it kinda strange about that guy. He doesn't dress like the ones who wanted to save animals." He explains.

"How would you know?" Gem asked.

"Hello! Raised by thieves, crooks, bandits, and criminals here and of course I would know." Damien said, "And besides, if he works for the Wildlife how come he doesn't contact them for help."

The three girls looked at him before looking at each other. Then Vida, Mike, Jay, and Nandi came in. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Nandi asked.

"Ready for what?" Gem asked as she closes her book.

"The village here is having a festival of some sort." Vida explains, "Nandi is going to give us a ride there."

"Awesome!" Damien raised his fist up.

"Get your jacket Damien. Night in Africa is colder here." Jay said as Damien rushed towards his given room.

"Call Val and Amahle to get ready." Nandi called.

"You got it!" Damien replied.

As they get ready, Alex and Sofia brought sandwiches just in case the kids get hungry. Celestia, Pluto, and Cuddles where hidden inside the truck as they reach to the festival. The kids and teens stayed in the truck as they watched the festival. Nandi sits on the log next to the tribal chief. The natives were doing a war dance and they saw them explaining about the Graboids and Fireflies. The kids were eating their sandwiches and Sofia and Alex keeps an eye on them while Vida, Mike, and Jay were disguising something. IM was in his iguana disguise as he dances inside the truck while Celestia, Cuddles, Pluto, and Monica uses some cans to make music. Rocco was snoring inside the truck. Damien was bored out of his mind until he felt a tap on his head. Looking up, he saw Jay holding up a tablet and gives it to Damien. Damien grins and plays a game with the tablet.

"How are you holding up, mi hermano?" Jay asked.

"Pretty good, but I don't know about Van Weirdo guy." Damien said as plays his game, "He doesn't have the 'I love to protect animals' vide like he's hiding something.

Jay rubs his chin and thinks, "Maybe you're right." He mutters out as Damien plays his game.

Then Travis, Tyler, and Larry came. "Hey!" Travis waved at Nandi as he sits next to her while Tyler and Larry watched the festival.

"You made it." Nandi said.

Travis watched the festival and saw a prop of a Graboid and Firefly. "Wow. This is quite the rager."

"Yeah." Nandi nodded.

"You guys got a keg?"

Nandi gave him a small pot and said, "Yeah. Try this."

Travis takes it and inspects it. "What's this?"

"Courage." She said. Travis glanced at her and the drink before taking a sip and pulls it away while making a disgust look. "And?"

"It tastes like cow piss." Travis said in disgust.

Nandi chuckled. "You want more? Try again." She said.

"No, I really don't." Travis said as he puts the pot down and looks at the dancers, "So, what is this?"

"This is a warrior dance. Our ancestors hunting the lnkanyamba and the Impundulu."

Travis was confused, "What's that?"

"Impundulu. It's what you call the Ass Blaster."

"Ass Blaster." Travis understands now, "Yes. Yes. Hey, you know, you make Ass Blaster sound good."

"You're disgusting." Jay's voice said from behind. Travis screams like a little girl and falls off the log with a loud, "OW!"

Nandi turns and saw Jay and Mike standing behind them. "Is there something that you need?"

"Mike and I are going back to get our phones. We forgot to get them before we left." Jay said. "Can you keep an eye on mi hermano. He tends to get in trouble." He said, referring to Damien. Nandi nodded and the three boys leave, not knowing they were planning something.

* * *

Meanwhile at the garage, Baruti and Thaba were fixing a truck while Baruti talks to Thaba, "You know, Thaba, I'm really not sure about these guys except the ones with the kids. Especially this Travis guy. I mean...I don't like the way he's looking at my Nandi."

"Is she your Nandi, now?" Thaba asked jokingly.

"Yeah, well, she could be." Baruti said with a smile.

Thaba chuckles, "Good luck with that, bro."

"A guy can dream, right?" Baruti jokes.

"Dream us up a couple of cold ones, would you?" Thaba chuckles.

"Hundreds, boet." Baruti added.

"Ah...To dreams." Thaba said.

"Hola,"

Thaba and Baruti yelled in shock and turned to see Jay with his hands in his pockets. Thaba sighs and said, "You almost gave us a heart attack."

"Sorry but I came here to check on you two since you guys didn't show in the festival." Jay said.

"We're just finishing up, don't worry." Baruti said.

Jay nodded before taking out icy blue candy, "Want some?"

The two nodded and took one before eating it. They shivered a bit when they swallowed it. Jay swallowed his but didn't shivered. "So, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, we are." Thaba said before they got in a truck that was outside before heading off. Not knowing a weird creature had landed as it searches for food. It looks like a Firefly (Assblaster) but more African like and it was big. It was searching for food as it uses its heat-sensor to find food and it did. There was a strong heat signature somewhere and it will get it. It readies itself before taking off to the sky as it searches for its meal.

Back the reserve, everyone headed back after the festival was over. Burt was still there and tells them their late and they need to get ready for hunting. Vida gives him a blank look and said harshly, "Mr. Gummer, you have no idea who is the good guy and the bad guy."

"I know who is the good guys, Missy, we are and the bad guys are these here Graboids!" Burt exclaims making Vida to roll her eyes.

Before they went inside, an African man came in a hurry and started speaking in his native tongue as he points at a direction. "What the hell is he talking about?" Travis asked.

"He's saying that he saw a Firefly nearby the bridge." Baruti translated, "It had some sort of meat in its jaws."

Burt grabs a gun and said, "Move out. We have ourselves a Assblaster on the loss. Those fart-flaming sons of bitches have crossed your DMZ. You need to evacuate everyone, ASAP."

Nandi nodded as she and Baruti left to tell the others to evacuate. Travis and Larry help while Burt was about to leave but Travis stops him. "I'm going with ya, Burt."

"I don't think so, Yankee." Burt said as he walks away.

Travis catches up to him, "Hey, Gummy Bears, wait up."

"Don't call me that." Burt said. "You want to make yourself useful? Go help with the evac. Then, feel free to join in. Think you can manage that?"

Then Nandi came with a machine gun. "Mr. Gummer. I think you'll find this useful."

Burt awed at the weapon as Nandi gives it to him. "There is a God. R5. Full banana clip."

"I zeroed the scope myself." Nandi said proudly.

Jay came and looks at the weapon before looking at Nandi with a raised brow, "Where'd a veterinarian like you get a machine gun?

Nandi stared at him and answered, "You don't want to know."

"I like your style." Burt grins before he Wyk and Dreyer left as they got in the vehicle and drove off, not knowing that Vida, Mike and Jay were watching them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Val was packing her things to evacuate the area. Amahle was helping Val pack when suddenly Val stops and looks out the window. Tilting her head, Val puts her shirt down and went outside the back door. Amahle follows her along with Monica, Celestia, Cuddles, and Pluto. They went to the back and saw Val standing there and looking at the sky.

"Val?" Amahle was about to go near Val when suddenly a Firefly (Assblaster) landed in front of Val and roars. Amahle screams in shock and was about to call for help when suddenly Val lifts her hand and gently pats its head, making it purr. Amahle gasps in shock and amazement as Val strokes its beak. "Wow."

"Indeed." Vida's voice said from behind. Amahle turns to see Vida behind her as she walks over to Val without fear at the Firefly. She kneels next to Val as she continues stroking the Firefly'r beak, "Val. We need its favor for us." She said to the little girl.

* * *

Dreyer was driving the vehicle as Burt readies his weapon. Dreyer then explains, "They must've flown in north of the river." He said, believing there are more somewhere.

"Ass Blasters don't fly, they glide. They mix several volatile gastrointestinal chemicals that actually ignites, allowing them to achieve blast off." Burt explains.

Dreyer laughs, "They fart to take off?" he said but Bury and Wyk didn't laugh. "That's funny." They reach their destination and got out of the vehicle. Burt got ready by wearing and camo cloak with something inside of it that hides his heat signature.

Burt heard something, "Shh. Listen." They were quiet and heard a strange sound. "You hear that?"

"Black-backed jackals. Scavengers." Wyk said.00

"All right. Take it ahead and kill the engine. We'll have a look." Burt said

"You sure do come prepared, Mr. Gummer." Wyk said.

"Basson was killed on that koppie, just underneath that cliff face."

Burt uses his night vision to see a hidden cave near the rocks, "I think we have our Ass Blaster colony." He said.

Dreyer took out a bait, "What about the bait?" he asked.

Burt tosses him a tinfoil ball. "Don't we need to make it hot so these bastards can see it? For sports injuries. Forget the meat. We need heat." He said. Then they heard something. They turn and saw an unknown figure doing something.

"Is that it?" Wyk whispers out.

Burt readied his gun, "Sure as hell ain't Mickey Mouse. Stand behind me so he can't read your heat signature." He said as he points his gun at it.

"Remember, Mr. Gummer, capture, not kill." Wyk said.

Burt points his gun while Dreyer points his rifle with a dart inside. "Easy…" Burt said to Dreyer. "Take your damn shot."

Dreyer grins and said, "Say hello to my dart, bitch." He fires the dart at the Firefly's leg. It shrieks and turns to the direction where the dart was fired.

"Don't panic." Burt said as Wyk and Dreyer became scared. "Hold your position! Easy." The Firefly came closer to them and doesn't feel sleepy.

"Screw that, I'm out of here!" Dreyer yelled as he and Wyk made a run for it. "No, stay with me, stay!"

The Firefly senses their heat signature and took off and get Dreyer. Dreyer was about to get inside the vehicle when suddenly a white smoke came and no one could see.

"What the hell is going on?!" Burt yells as he tries to use his night vision goggles but he couldn't see anything. Dreyer became scared until he heard a strange growl like a raptor. He whips his head back and forth as he searches for the sound but suddenly pair of blood red reptilian eyes glared at him and the next thing he knew razor sharp teethes came and attacked him.

Burt and Wyk heard Dreyer's scream of pain and then silence. Once the smoke clears, they saw Dreyer's body on the ground and his body was filled with injuries. They search for the Firefly but was nowhere to be seen. Burt and Wyk went to the body and inspects it. They saw chunks on his flesh were missing and claw marks on his bloody face.

"What the hell happen here?" Wyk mutters fearfully.

Burt stood up and looks around the dark jungle, "I don't know Mr. Van Wyk but I got a feeling that something is hunting us." He said. "Let's move." He said as he and Wyk move out. They search for any signs of Fireflies but Burt keeps saying Assblasters a lot.

"This doesn't add up. Ignored the thermal flare. Came directly at us." Burt mutters out until they reach what looks like a nest. Burt came closer and saw something that made him shock as he picks up what looks like an egg. "Protecting the nest, weren't you? Roger that. Where there are Ass Blasters, there are Graboids."

Then he heard a gun reloading and turns and saw Wyk pointing a gun at him, "Sorry, I'm going to have to take that little money-maker from you."

Burt stares at him, "What're you doing?"

"Cashing in, hopefully. Why don't you hand that over?"

Burt glares at him, "I should've known you were dirty."

"Thought it was the luckiest day of my life. I send Dreyer out to get a cheetah cub, and he runs smack-bang into a flying carnivore." Wyk said, "I would have use Ms. Grady to do it but she's heavily guarded with her body guards."

"Who are you?"

"Let's start with who I'm not. I'm not with the South African Wildlife Ministry."

"This is not gonna end good for you." Burt said angrily.

"Sure, it will. An Assblaster would've fetched 100 times what a cheetah cub or a rhino horn would've. Dead one, not nearly so much."

"You're a common poacher?"

"Morally, I'm okay with it." He gives Burt a blank look. "You. Not so much. Now, get into the cage, or I'll shoot you in the stomach."

Burt gives him a stern look, "Shoot me…kill me…but you won't cage me."

 **Few hours later, morning**

Burt was in the cage alone with a camera attached to it. There was a bottle of water in it as he struggles to break free. "It ain't over till it's over!" he yells from a distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wyk was driving the vehicle happily with the Graboid egg inside the ice chest. He is going to make million with this egg and if he uses Val to get the other Graboids or a Firefly he'll be the richest man alive! He didn't notice a rifle was at a distance and was fired at his wheel. It pops and causing Wyk to lose control of the vehicle. He crashes on a ditch and the vehicle was stuck. He tried to get out when suddenly something ripped out his door to reveal Mike glaring at him.

Wyk acted all kindly, "Ah, Mr. Jones, thank God you are-" he was cut off when suddenly Mike grabs him by the collar and throws him out of the vehicle and in to the ground. He looks up to see a blank face Vida.

"Hello, Mr. Van Wyk." Vida said his name dangerously, "I see you're trying to escape."

"Escape? Oh Ms. Dinanve you got it all wrong." Wyk lied as he gets up and backs away a bit, "I wasn't-"

Vida points her pistol at him, "Don't make me shoot you." She threatened. "You are not from a South African Wildlife Ministry because there isn't one. Damien was right, you don't have the 'I love to protect animals' vide. We did our research, you're a wanted poacher for stealing and killing endangered species and sell them in black-markets"

Wyk backs away when suddenly Mike came to Vida's side with the ice chest in his arms. He opens it and removes the egg before dropping the chest on the ground. "So, you were trying to escape." Vida glares at Wyk, "That is low even for you Wyk."

Wyk panicked and took out his gun before pull the trigger but nothing happened. Vida took out that looks like ammo, "Looking for something?" Vida mocked dangerously. Wyk backs away and heard a growl behind Vida and Mike. A Velociraptor with dark brown scales and blood red eyes came behind them with blood covered its jaws and neck. Wyk gasps in horror as it turns into Jay as he growls at him in his hybrid form.

Vida glanced at Jay as she throws the ammo behind her and glares at Wyk. "It looks like Jay finished off Dreyer."

Jay spits out some blood on his mouth to ground, "His blood taste like shit." He mutters out.

Vida smirks at Wyk and made her fingers to be a gun. "It looks like your pouching days are over, Mr. Van Wyk." She made her fingers to a firing motion and suddenly jumping out of the ground was an African Graboid. It lets out a roar as dives towards Wky with open jaws. Wyk screams as the African Graboid consumes him and went back to the ground.

Vida, Mike, and Jay stared at the scene before noticing a tentacle of the Graboid hissing at Mike. Mike looks at it and realizes that he has the egg. "Huh? Oh…right, sorry." He said as he gives the egg back to the tentacle as it takes it before slithering off to another direction.

Jay crosses his arms behind his head and lets out a sigh, "Well, that's taken care of…how are we going to find the idiot survivalist?" Jay asked referring to Burt.

Vida waves him off, "The kids got that covered." She said before walking away.

Meanwhile, the Chimera named Triple D (Darrius is the Lion, Demetri the goat and Dion the snake) was sniffing the ground as he searches for Burt's

* * *

scent with Damien, IM and Rocco on his back. Travis was somewhere in the savanna looking for Burt and the kids decided to help secretly. Aggie was riding on Ouranós the Pegasus, Quinn was riding on Araceli the Griffin, Val was riding on Amalthea the Unicorn with Monica, Celestia, Cuddles and Pluto, and Gem was riding on Shetan's horse form. Shetan is a Babadook and he's Gem's partner. His horse form was huge and is pitch black with slightly white hoofs a long wispy oil spill color mane and moon white slit eyes. Triple D sniffs around and caught the scent of Burt.

"They've got the scent!" Damien said as Triple D dashed off followed by the others. They reach to the top and saw Burt half naked inside a lion cage. Damien saw this and burst into fist of laughter, "HAHAHA! OMG! That's' hilarious!" Damien took out his phone and videos Burt inside the cage as a lion came and pee at Burt. Gem rolled her eyes and made Shetan go down followed by Araceli and Quinn. They scared off the lion and Burt looks at them in shock.

"How the hell you get those?!"

"You don't want to know." Gem and Quinn said unison as Quinn gets off of her Griffon and went towards Burt's cage and rips it open with her bare hands. Burt crawls out and the others came.

Aggie covers her eyes and exclaims. "Put on some clothes why don't ye!"

Burt grabs hi clothes and puts them on until Travis came. He stops the truck and was shock to see the kids and mythical creatures. "What the-"

"Don't asked." The kids, minus Val, said unison.

"We don't have time to chit-chat. We have to find Van Wyk and stops him before he does something stupid."

Damien was saving the video of Burt's embarrassing scene and said, "No need to. Mi hermano, Mike and Vida got it covered."

"And why is that?" Burt asked.

"They figured it out faster than you two. Mike did some research about Van Dork and learns that he's a fraud. So, they made a plan that you idiots didn't think of."

"For once, I agree with him." Gem said, "Come on, we're heading back." Gem made Shetan head back to the village along with the others as Burt gets on the truck and Travis drives it.

Back at the village, Vida, Mike, Irelia, Alex, Jay, and Sofia were there along with some Fireflies and some Graboids. Val made sure they stay calm until she gets back. Jay was lying on a log as he lets out a loud yawn. Jay clean himself before anyone could notice that he just killed Dreyer. Mike was checking his watch as he worries about the kids. Alex and Sofia were feeding the Fireflies some meat while Irelia was hugging a Firefly half to death, the Firefly was chocking as it tries to break free from the young hybrid human Xenomorph. Larry was taking pictures at the African Graboids and Fireflies while Tyler stayed in a distance away from them. Swan and Lucia were studying them up close while not getting in their way. Amahle was with Baruti and her mom as they check on the villagers. Amahle worries for her friends as she holds her bag. Then they heard a truck coming and saw the kids riding on the truck with Travis and Burt. As the truck stops, the kids got off and went towards the teens.

"We found him but Burt needs a bath." Quinn said, "Literally."

Burt gives them a look as he watched Val petting the Firefly on its head and whispers something that he couldn't hear. Damien came and said. "Well, Burt, it looks like your Burt Zone has become the Val's Zone." Damien walks away with IM as an iguana and Rocco on his shoulders, leaving a mouth dropped Burt. Vida called Simon and explain to him everything and said the African Graboids and Fireflies are now bonded to Val, meaning they're going to follow Val back home. Simon agrees that they will prepare transport for the Graboids and Fireflies. Vida understood and ends the call.

The Villagers were making music as everyone dance even the Fireflies danced with them. It was funny and cool for them to do. Val and Amahle were dancing together with Baruti happily and Thaba was playing the music with the others. Burt was sitting at a log at the far distance as he watched as the Fireflies and Graboids partying with the locals. He couldn't believe on just what happen. Graboids, Shriekers, and Assblasters should be killers, not lovable creatures! How can a little girl do that!?

He was lost in thoughts that he didn't notices Travis sitting next to him, "Hey. What ya thinking, Burt?"

"Nocturnal Ass Blasters, Grabbers that detach from the host. And where the hell are the Shriekers? What's next? Graboids that talk?" Burt mutters in frustration. He sighs and decided to change the subject. "Let's talk about Florida."

"Sunshine State. Lotta ladies. Why?" Travis said.

Burt looks at him. "I'm asking what you know about me and Florida?" he asked suspiciously.

Travis shrugs, "I know that you went to a Grateful Dead concert once when you were there."

"How could you possibly know that? That was 40 years ago."

"Pretty sure I know who you went with."

"What do you know about Jasmine?" Burt asked.

Travis shrugs, "Flower child meets heroin chic. Model. Hated disco. Loved Hendrix. You were selling your dad's old guns. She was in the parking lot."

Burt mutters, "Burning her bra."

"Far left meets far right. They spend the night. Love's a bitch, huh, Burt?" Travis said.

"Who is she to you?" Burt asked again.

Travis sighs and answered. "I call her "Mom" most of the time." Burt's eyes widen in shock when Travis releases the big news bomb. "Boom! Well, that's gotta stir up some shit, right? Huh?"

Burt points at him and stutters, "You mean, you and me are..."

Travis nodded and gestured himself. "That's right. Bloodlines. Feel the theme happenin', here?"

Burt shook his head in shock, "No."

Travis nodded, "Yes."

"No. Impossible."

"You're tellin' me."

"I don't believe it. There's no way you're my offspring." He points at Travis.

"What? Well, that's a dick thing to say? What, do you think you're better than me?" Travis said angrily.

"I just don't... I mean... Crud. Look at you!"

"Yeah, look at me." Travis said. "How could I be the son of Burt Gummer? A man of such towering importance. You know what? Forget it. We don't have to do this whole Dr. Phil thing, okay? Let's just party with the others, and we'll go back to never speaking to each other again. Cool?"

Beofre Burt could say anything Jay appeared behind him, causing Travis to scream like a little girl. Burt turns and yells in shock to see Jay staring at them blankly. "You know, Burt. You should accept on what he said." Jay said blankly.

Burt stares at him, "You heard us?"

Jay nodded, "Si. And word of advice, you aren't a good husband, father, or survivalist. You act like you are but you don't. You think there's gonna be a World War III? There won't be a war because you are acting like there is. You wasted your whole life because of that and dealing with Graboids, Shriekers and Fireflies…you didn't even bother contacting you own wife and check on her to know if she was going to have a child." Burt didn't say anything and Jay rolled his eyes, "Tsk. You're like those fathers who wouldn't care for their own offspring. You just care about yourself and wasting your life."

"And how would you know about fathers, Archer?" Burt asked. "You basically have one!"

Jay gave him a blank look before activating his hybrid form and roars at him. Travis and Burt backed away in fear as Jay growls, baring his sharp fangs. "This what mi Padre did to me! He never took care of me or loved me. He only experimented me as a lab rat!" He gives Burt a death glare, "Now if I were you, you should learn to be a better father." He grows before turning into his human form and walking away, leaving a terrifying Burt and Travis.

"I think I pissed myself." Travis whispers out and Burt gives him the look.

Back to the others, everyone was still partying while Vida checks her ammo on her pistol as she watched everyone party. Baruti and Nandi were dancing together while Val and Amahle were dancing too. Sofia came to her side and smiles at her friend. "Come on, Vida, join in the fun."

Vida looks at them and said, "I'm not much of a party person, Sof."

Sofia grabs Vida's hand and said, "Vida, you're good a singing since we were kids so just sing a little song, for us?

Vida thought about it and said, "Alright. Fine, but you and the others have to help me out."

"What do you need?" they turn to see Jay and the other members of the D-Squad looking at them. Vida smirks and whispers to them her song. Once they did, they went over to some instruments that are not being use as Vida steps in the center as Jay sang, "Oooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh!"

"You're a good soldier, choosing your battles, pick yourself up and dust yourself off. Get back in the saddle. You're on the front line everyone's watching. You know it's serious we're getting closer this isn't over the pressure is on you feel it but you got it all believe it!"

Vida dances with Amahle and sang. "When you fall get up, oh, oh, if you fall get up, eh, eh, Tsamina mina zangalewa 'cause this is Africa. Tsamina mina, eh, eh waka, waka, eh, eh Tsamina mina zangalewa this time for Africa."

Vida started dancing on her own when Amahle went to Val and dance with her while the others follow her song and dance. "Listen to your God this is our motto your time to shine don't wait in line. Y vamos por todo. People are raising their expectations. Go on and feed them this is your moment no hesitation. Today's your day I feel it you paved the way  
believe it. If you get down get up, oh, oh when you get down get up, eh, eh Tsamina mina zangalewa this time for Africa Tsamina mina, eh, eh, waka, waka, eh, eh. Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a Tsamina mina, eh, eh, waka, waka, eh, eh. Tsamina mina zangalewa this time for Africa!

Val and Amahle sang together. "Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa Et to Zet. Asi tsu zala mejole biggi biggi mubbo from East to West bathi waka waka ma eh eh waka waka ma eh eh tendency suna tsibuye 'cause this is Africa..."

Thaba, Jay and Baruti sang. "Tsamina mina, Anawa a, a. Tsamina mina. Tsamina mina, Anawa a a."

"Tsamina mina, eh, eh waka, waka, eh, eh. Tsamina mina zangalewa anawa a a. Tsamina mina, eh, eh, waka, waka, eh, eh. Tsamina mina zangalewa this time for Africa! Django eh, eh. Django eh, eh, tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a, a. Django eh, eh, Django eh, eh, tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a. Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a. This time for Africa. This time for Africa. We're all Africa, We're all Africa!"

Everyone cheers happily and continues partying until the transports show up to picked them all up soon.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, it's almost the last chapter before the little girl the predacons and if you guys have an idea on the next chapter it will be great help for me. Thanks for reading, D is out, peace!**


	9. Melvin You Idiot!

**This guilmon182 from Deviantart water worm art/Graboid-Stage-4-Water-Worm-109311960**

 **Also, I know Vida and Jay are kind of mean but there are reasons why I always use them Jay is still learning how to socialize with people since he barely uses his emotions and he uses his instincts to survive and protect. He already is caring for Damien since he was raise by thieves and criminals.**

 **Vida is a born huntress that fights to protect and she a professional. She also studies people's behavior to figure out if they are rouge monsters in disguise or innocent humans. She judges Burt's hunting skills and prevents him from hunting the wrong creature aka Graboids, Shriekers, and Fireflies (Assblasters).**

 **And don't call them jerks they're strict and serious on their task and missions. Also, I will work on the Unicron thing soon.**

 **Song: Seikan Hikou from Macross Frontier**

 **Voice Characters:**

 **Val (Age: 5): Sloane Murray** **  
Quinn (Age: 12): Tara Strong  
Damien (Age: 12): Diego Velázquez  
Mike (Age: 17): Elijah Wood  
Jay (Age: 18): Wilmer Valderrama  
Vida (Age: 17): Maisie Klompus  
Aggie (Age: 12): Maia Mitchell** **  
Gem (Age: 10): Eden Sher  
Sofia (Age: 16): Keke Palmer  
Alex (Age: 17):** **Chloe Grace Moretz  
Astronomy ****(Age:18): Alexander Rybak  
Irelia (Age: 17): Megumi Nakajima  
Rocco the ferret (Age: 38): Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans. Rocco is a talking ferret.**

 **One more thing, Gabriel you said that Val and her friends will meet the president in one of the chapters in The Little Girl and the Dinosaurs. Can you tell me what's the name again?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Melvin You Idiot!**

When transports came, all the African Graboids and Fireflies went in along with the eggs. Val and Amahle said their goodbyes as Val went to the jet and waves goodbye at her friend who waved back. Burt and Travis were learning to get along as they headed back to Jurassic World. Once they did, Val introduced the African Graboids and Fireflies to the South American Graboids, Shriekers, and Fireflies. They all got along fine since they are like cousins.

Many tourists went to see the new African Graboids and Fireflies. They were amazed to see bigger versions of the Graboids and Fireflies. Many news medias interviewed the D-Squad members and Swan since he came along to study them as well. Burt, Travis, Tyler, and Larry are going back to Perfection Valley to check on the others. Val wanted to join since she wants to see El Blanco again. The others agreed since they wanted to know more of Perfection secrets. They use the private jet to reach Perfection and landed somewhere near the town. Once they got out, they went to Chang's Market and Jodi, Nancy, and Rosalita there. The three girls saw them and Nancy said. "So…I'm guessing your little meeting with Mr. Masrani was a no then?"

Tyler sits on a chair while Larry get some snacks. "Well, Mr. Masrani wasn't convinced that the Graboids, Shriekers, and Fireflies were dangerous instead they stay at the park as the new attractions."

"So, it's a no then?" Jodi said.

Tyler nodded, "It's a no. Oh! This is Travis, Burt's son that he didn't know about, and Heather's the mother." He pointed at Travis.

"Hi." Travis greeted awkwardly.

Nancy, Jodi, and Rosalita were shocked to hear the news and Nancy exclaims, "Heather had a child and didn't tell us?!"

"She didn't want to…" Travis tried to speak when Nancy turns to Burt, "You didn't even bother to contact her." She said.

Burt raised his hands, "Hey, I didn't know about this either!"

As Nancy gives Burt the parental talk, Val was eyeing at the plate of donuts on Jodi's counter. Jodi saw this and asked, "Do you want a donut?"

Val looks at her with wide and innocent eyes and nodded. Jodi smiles and lets Val pick a donut. "Go on, take whatever you like."

And Val did, she took the whole plate of donuts and gets off the chair before heading out with the plate of donuts. Irelia opens the door for as Val went out with the donuts. Jodi watches her leave before turning over to Jay who pulls out his wallet and pays Jodi the donuts that Val got. "This will cover for the donuts." He said. Jodi nodded and took the payment before putting it in her cash register. Meanwhile, Val walks outside with a plate of donuts. Val stands on the sandy ground before she stomps her right foot ten times, the ground started to shake and she heard a roar from the ground. Everyone's seismograph started to beep and they all stop on what they are doing. Val continues stomping at the ground and Burt saw this from the window.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Burt was about to go out but Irelia stops him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Don't…worry." Irelia said slowly, "Val…is…smart."

Burt was confused as he saw Val stop and watched El Blanco coming out of the ground and in front of Val. Val offers him the donuts and the tentacle mouths took the donuts before El Blanco eats them. Burt's mouth dropped in total shock as well as the other members in Perfection. Damien walks over the window while eating potato chip as he saw Val feeding the donuts to El Blanco. He takes another chip and eats it before turning to Burt, "What I miss?" He chews the chip.

Burt gave him a disbelief look and said, "Your friend is able to feed El Blanco without herself eaten!"

Damien took out another chip and eats it and looks at Burt casually. "So? Val always get to feed the dangerous animals food and Gem tries to feed me to Assassin." Damien added.

"W-Wait…" Tyler cuts him off, "You're saying that she tries to feed you to the red scary hybrid?"

Damien shrugs, "Yup, five times." Damien holds up five fingers.

"Ten on the weekends." Gem added as she reads a book.

Damien nodded and points a chip at her, "See?"

"What is wrong with you people?" Burt asked.

Mike walks pass him, eating a bagel. "We're not your average people, Burt. We're an odd family." He said as he and Quinn high-fived.

Tyler turns to Alex, who was writing the next song with Sofia, "What does he mean by 'odd family'?" he asked.

Alex and Sofia looked at him and the blonde girl said. "He means no matter what we look like or where we came from we are family."

"I don't get it." Travis said and the Jurassic World members' minus Irelia facepalm in annoyance.

Val pats El Blanco's beak as he croons at her. Val pats his side as he went back underground as he goes off somewhere else. Val smiles and then notices a fancy car coming in and parks near the store. A man comes out to reveal Melvin Plug owner of Melco and was looking for Burt. Burt came out and wasn't happy to see him. "Melvin, why do you keep coming back here? I told you many times, Perfection is not for sale!"

Melvin lifts his hands up, "Hey! Burt, come one! Think about how many people come here? This wasteland can be filled with paying customers that will make this land to a goldmine."

"Oh no! El Blanco is here and you know how he can feel people's movements?" Burt reminded him.

"If you just hear me out, we can move El Block head and move him to Jurassic World! You see the news, right?" Melvin explained.

"He won't leave." Val said, walking up to them. "He's going to stay here and protect it from you."

Melvin chuckles at Val, believing she has such imagination. "Listen, kid, El Blanco is an animal, alright? And he's-"

"Going to chase you out." Val chirps out.

Melvin and Burt were confused when suddenly the ground started to shake and heard El Blanco's roar. They saw El Blanco's figure and the two males panicked as Melvin runs to his car and started it before driving away in full speed. El Blanco passes Val and Burt and chases Melvin's car's movements. The others came out to watch the seen in amusement.

"Go get him El Blanco!" Damien whooped.

Aggie, Quinn, and Gem laughed in amusement as El Blanco chased Melvin out of town. He came back so Val could pet him again, he really likes this girl. Damien walks up to his guardian/adopted brother, Jay, and said. "You, bro, is there a pool or lake around here?"

Jay looks at Damien with a questionable look. "Why?"

"Because I'm all sweaty and I feel like swimming!" Damien grins.

Val turns to El Blanco and activates her Aura Bonding. She and El Blanco were connected as she spoke telepathically, " _Is there a lake?_ "

El Blanco rumbles before going back to the ground and Val turns to the others, "He know where it is!"

"Awesome!" Damien cheers as runs inside to buy food. Vida went over to the jet and get the jeep that was placed inside the back of the jet. Once Damien got the food and Jay had to pay for them, they got in the jeep and were headed off with Burt, Travis, Tyler, and Larry. They follow El Blanco to the lake where they saw another vehicle with Casey Matthews and Roger Garrett.

"Hi Casey!" Larry waved acting like a child.

Casey greeted and notices the others, "Burt, who are they?"

"Dr. Matthews, these people are the ones who put all the Graboids in Jurassic World." Burt said.

"Wait…" Alex spoke, "Casey Matthews?"

"Yes?"

"Are you friends with Nick Tatopoulos?"

Casey's eyes widen a bit and smiles, "Yes, we were colleagues." She said, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, his team are in Jurassic World for their base." Mike adds.

"Really?" Casey asked.

As they talked, Damien removes his shirt and looks at the lake with a grin, "Watch this! I'm gonna do the ultimate cannonball!" Damien runs towards the lake and was about to jump when suddenly Jay grabs his little brother.

"Damien, wait!" Jay said as he lets go of Damien, "Something's wrong."

Roger and Casey went to them. "He's right. There's something in that lake that we don't know about."

"Ooohhh! Is it an alien?" Larry blurts out, "If it is, that would be really cool and-"

"Larry." Vida cuts him off without looking at him.

Larry looks at her, "Yes?"

"Shut up." Vida said as Larry lowers his head and mutters 'Yes mam'. Val went over to the lake and looks at it curiously. She could see some figures inside the lake and couldn't figure out what. She then activates her Aura Bonding and she felt some aura from bellow. " _Hello._ "

She could the figures stop and were now staring at her, " _It's okay. I'm a friend._ " Val felt them hesitated until one came out from the lake. Everyone backs away and saw a Graboid but this one was different this one is more aquatic and is twice the size of a Shrieker. Val tilts her head as it opens its beak to reveal a prehensile tongue and gently licks Val, making her giggle.

"What is that thing?" Burt blurts out.

"I don't know but it looks cool!" Damien exclaims with a grin.

Vida took out what appears to be pair of sunglasses before wearing them. The sunglasses scan the unknown creature and send information to the sunglasses. Vida reads the info and learns that this is a water version of a Graboid. It's an evaluation of a Graboid like a new generation after the Shrieker. Larry came besides her and asked. "Is that a spy weapon?"

Vida gave him a look under her sunglasses and he shuts up. Vida lifts her sunglasses to her head and said, "This is an evolution of a Shrieker. My guess some Shriekers must've adapted at some water area long ago and evolved into this new stage."

"A Water Stage." Casey mutters in amazement, "Amazing."

Val was picked up by the tongue of the water Graboid as it puts her on its back. Val giggles as she notices it has a heat sensor. "This one has a heat sensor."

"It does?" Travis asked as the water Graboid lowered its head as everyone looks at its heat sensor.

"Incredible. It has the same heat sensor of a Graboid." Cassie said.

Sofia looks at its heat sensor and realizes something, "Wait…if it's using its heat sensor underwater, how can it search for its prey when the water disguises the body heat."

Casey wonders as well, "You're right. How can it hunt what it can't sense without heat?"

Vida steps in and said, "Well, there is another way for it to hunt." All eyes on her now, wondering what she meant, "Sonar."

Casey gasps in realization, "She's right." Casey went over to the computer that has a titanium flooring that prevents El Blanco from getting them and types at the computer, "What Vida said it's true." She explains as she shows them a picture of an Orca using his echolocation. "This helps them see underwater and when they're hunting for food."

"Do they hunt as packs?" Jay added as he looks at the screen.

Casey observes it, "I think so…"

"Can I jump in now?" Damien asked, on top of the water Graboid's head with Val by his side. The Graboid made a grunt and Val did a thumb up. Grinning, Damien steps back a bit before jumping off yelling, "CANNONBALL!" He jumps in the water while making a big splash. He then was resurfaced by a water Graboid and sits on its head as he grins happily. Rocco and IM, in his iguana, holds up scoreboards. Rocco holds up an 8 while IM holds up a 10.

"How are those animals smart?" Travis asked curiously.

"Because we're not." Rocco blurts out. The Jurassic World crew minus Val and Irelia facepalm at Rocco's stupidity and the Perfection crew stared at Rocco in shock. Rocco gave them a blank look, "What?"

"You just had to speak." Jay mutters out.

Rocco scoffs, "Well, excuse me, Mister! What else was I supposed to do? Act cute and cuddly? His I'm Rocco and I want to play with you." He uses a high pitch voice to act the last part, "Never!"

Jay sighs as Mike and Alex explains the Perfection crew everything about the events that happen on how they met IM and Rocco. Vida called Jurassic World for transport for a new attraction coming to the park. Val pats the water Graboid's head and said, "I'll call your species Water Worms!" Val cheers happily as the Water Worm roars happily.

* * *

Melvin was at a bar somewhere in Nevada, he was trying to think of a plan to get rid of El Blanco and make the land of Perfection his but due to the protection of endangered species Melvin can't make the land his because El Blanco owns the land as his territory. As Melvin drinks, he didn't notice Novak was watching him from the sidelines as he drinks his beer. Novak has a plan that involves that idiot to get the girl to be alone so he needs that idiot. Getting up, Novak sits next to Melvin and looks at the small TV as it explains about Jurassic World's new attraction. "Hmph, new attraction, such a pain." Novak mutters out.

Melvin sighs, "I know! Why they can't get El Blanco to live there!?" he slams his head at the counter.

Novak takes a sip of his beer and glanced at Melvin, "You know, I have a suggestion that will solve your little problem."

Melvin looks at him pleadingly, "I'll do anything you say! As long is it something to do to get rid of that El Blockhead!"

Novak smirks darkly and said, "Well, the little girl know as Valentina can tame that creature. If you ask her to simply tell El Blanco to move to a new territory so there won't be any trouble."

"Yeah but El Blanco won't leave his territory because he loves it there." Melvin said sarcastically.

Novak rolled his eyes and said, "Just hear me out, tell her that if she moves El Blanco to another territory so you can build homes for hornless people." He suggested. "And she'll have to do it. After all, she's a good girl."

Melvin's face brightens and stood up. "Great idea Mr…"

"Call me Novak." Novak said as he takes a sip of his beer. "They're going to have a party at Jurassic World and Valentina will be there. Take her to the jungle where you can discus with the plan and I'll be there to help."

"Why the jungle?"

"So, no one can ruin the plan to stop you to get Perfection."

Melvin grins happily and pays his drink before running off while saying. "Thanks for the help!"

Novak rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink, knowing that idiot Melvin is going to be useful in his plan.

* * *

Back at Jurassic World, the transport puts the Water Worms at a lake until they build the new enclosure. They were lucky they eat fish since they rarely eat meat from the surface. Val was patting the water so the Water Worms know she's there. She really wishes that the enclosure be finish now so the Water Worms can have a home.

"Staring at the water won't make it faster." Val turns to see Devlin behind her. "How's it going?"

"Devlin? What are you doing here?" Val asked.

Devlin shrugs as she walks towards the unfished enclosure of the Water Worms, "I'm here to do a favor for Vida." She said before she snaps her fingers. A bright dark purple glow with green and red sparks appeared and formed another enclosure that was attached to the Avery and the exist. Val gasps in shock and amazement when she saw that. "Wanna check it out?" Devlin asked.

Val nodded happily as she and Devlin went inside the enclosure. The enclosure is a swamp like aquarium area. There were some swamps trees with bridges and stares attached to the end so the tourists could climb. Val saw different types of fishes there. There's lion fish, flathead catfish, northern snakeheads, cane toads, muskrats, invasive crabs, nutria, invasive clams, and Asian swamp eels. Val awed at them in amazement as Devlin and her walks out. Val rushed over to her Water Worm friends and uses her aura bonding to tell them that their home is done. They were so excited and can't wait to get inside but Devlin snaps her finger again and they were already inside!

Val rushed back inside the enclosure and saw them swimming in their new home happily. Devlin came by her side and said, "What do you think?"

Val hugs Devlin happily, "Thank you, Devlin!"

Devlin smirks and pats her head, "No problem."

"Good job, Devlin." They turn and saw Vida and the rest of Val's friends. Vida walked over to a smirking Devlin and came in front of her, "Thanks for the help."

Devlin waves off, "Anytime but now you owe me." She said with a grin making Vida roll her eyes.

Mike looks at them in surprise. "Wait…you two know each other?"

"That's right, Huntress here is my aquatint." Devlin said.

Aggie adjusted her glasses and remembers Rocco's horrible song when he explains about himself and how Devlin is a witch. "Wait, you're the witch that Rocco told us."

Devlin gestured herself, "That's right and I'm surprise your brother didn't throw him out yet." She points at Jay.

"He may be annoying but he can be useful." Jay said. "As bait," he added.

Damien laughs and grins, "Best big bro ever!"

Devlin snorts a laugh, "I can see that so you're gonna tell the big man about this?" she refers to Simon Masrani.

Alex took out her phone and calls Simon about the enclosure is already ready and gives him the details. Aggie walks up to Devlin and asked. "If yer a witch then ye know about some spells, correct?"

Devlin grins and lifts her hand up and made a dark green fire appear in her hand, "Girl, I can do more than some spells. I can teach you if you want." Devlin made the fire go put when she closes her hand.

Aggie grins and nodded happily, "That would be amazing!" Aggie said. "When do we start?"

"Anytime you want," Devlin said, "But not now because I'm thirsty."

"You can go to Impy's new smoothie shop in Jurassic World, he calls Karaoke Smooth." Val suggested. "We're going to celebrate the new attraction success."

"Karaoke Smooth?" Devlin raised a brow.

Sofia said, "Because there's singing while enjoying a drink."

Devlin shrugs, "Sound good enough for me." She said as she and the others went out while Val waves at the Water Worms.

Karaoke Smooth is IM's new shop where he makes delicious smoothies of different flavors with a hint of his special spices. Tourists go there to get a drink or try to do Karaoke and sing what songs they like in different languages. The D-Squad and their friends were enjoying their drinks and Irelia looks at the man doing Karaoke. "What…is…he…doing?" Irelia asked curiously.

Alex answered for the young hybrid. "He's singing, Irelia. The Karaoke machine that they are using lets the singer sing his or her song of choice."

Irelia watched as the man finished his song and everyone cheered. "Can…I…try?" Irelai asked.

"I don't know, Irelia." Mike said worriedly, "I don't think you're ready to sing properly." Mike is worried that Irelia will have trouble singing since she has trouble talking.

Irelia stood up and said, "It's…okay…I…can…handle…it." Irelia went to stage and grabs a microphone. "Song…please?" She spoke gently.

IM, who was hiding behind the Karaoke machine, uses his hand to pick a song for Irelia. The music starts and Irelia follows the beat. As the song started, Irelia began singing.

 **Irelia:**

Suimen ga yuragu  
Kaze no wa ga hirogaru  
Fure atta yubisaki no  
Aoi denryuu

Mitsumeau dake de  
Kodoku na kasokudo ga  
Isshun ni kudakechiru  
Anata ga suki yo

Toumei na shinju no you ni  
Chuu no uku namida  
Higeki datte kamawanai  
Anata to ikitai

KIRA!

Irelia did a rock n roll sign with a wink as she continues singing. Her friends were amazed with her singing since she has trouble speaking maybe her Japanese is stronger than her English.

 **Irelia:**

Ryuusei ni matagatte  
Anata ni kyuukouka ah ah  
Noukon no hoshizora ni  
Watashitachi hanabi mitai  
Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu

Kaiwa nado nashi ni  
Uchigawa ni mogutte  
Kangae ga yomitoeru  
Fushigi na yoru

Anata no na Jumon mitai ni  
Mugen no RIPIITO  
Nikurashikute te no kou ni  
Tsume wo tatete miru

KIRA!

The tourists clap at her as they cheer her on. Irelia smiles and did some dancing as well.

 **Irelia:**

Karada goto sukitoori  
He no you ni tadayou uh uh  
Keshitsubu no inochi demo  
Watashitachi matataiteru  
Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku

Ryuusei ni matagatte  
Anata ni kyuujoushou ah ah  
Aoukon no hoshizora ni  
Watashitachi hanabi mitai  
Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu!

Once she finished singing, Irelia started dancing to the song and everyone cheered for her. Irelia then played a next Japanese song and started singing again happily. As everyone was cheering, Val decided to see her Graboid friends and make sure they have plenty to eat. She told Gem that she's going out and headed towards the enclosure. It was getting late and she better do it fast because it gets scary when it's dark. She was about to get there when Melvin came out of the bushes. "Hey!"

Val screams and kicks him in the…you know…the 'nut'. Melvin holds his sensitive area in pain as he falls to his side. "Why did you do that?!"

"Uncle Owen always tells me if a male kidnapper tries to get me I hit their dingalings." Val answered, "What are you doing here?"

Melvin was able to stand up and said, "Look. I know you don't like me but just hear me out. You can tell El Blanco to move to a new territory and live there."

"He can't leave. He will forever protect Perfection." Val said.

"Think about the homeless people! They need homes so I'm building new homes for them." Melvin whines.

Before Val could speak, she looks at Melvin's eyes and saw why he needs her to move El Blanco because a man name Novak told him and she can tell that Novak is bad. Val backs away in fear, "He told you to do it."

"What?" Melvin asked in confusion.

"Novak…" Val whispers the name.

"Novak? How do you know him?" Melvin asked.

Val was about to speak when suddenly Novak came behind Melvin and hits him with the back of his pistol. Val screamed but soon was cut off when Uberto came behind her and place a rag on her mouth. Val went limp and fell to unconsciousness. Uberto made sure the rag is still on her face as he picks her up. "We have to go, now!" he ordered.

Novak waves him off and walks off with Uberto carrying the little girl. They got in the van as Uberto ties Val behind the truck with the rag to muzzle her and then went to the Novak as he started the van. He drove in high speed as they reach to an abandon beach where a submarine like vehicle awaits them. Once Novak enters, the vehicle closes and went to the ocean where they took their prize with them.

* * *

Back at Karaoke Smooth, Irelia stopped singing when she heard Val's scream. Everyone stopped cheering when she stopped singing, she had a worried look on her face. Sofia went up to her and asked, "Irelia? Is there something wrong?"

Irelia looks at her with wide eyes and whispers, "Val…in…trouble."

The D-Squad and their friends looked at each other before dashing out of the shop followed by Irelia. IM made music for the tourists to enjoy. Jay uses his advance smell to track Val's scent. They reach to the area where Val's scent was last seen. Then Owen and Barry came, Mike called Owen about the situation as they rush to the scene. Damien then saw Melvin's unconscious body. "Guys! Look!" he pointed out.

They saw Melvin's unconscious state. Barry check Melvin's pulse, "He's still alive."

"Why the hell is he even here?" Owen asked angrily, "And where's Val?"

Devlin steps in and looks around, "Hmm, let's find out." She said as she lifts her hand up and an orb appeared. "Velkla Naruta." She mutters a spell. The orb glowed and suddenly a blue like liquid light shows everyone the scene that is played around the area. They saw Val's figure walking towards the Graboid enclosure when Melvin came behind and Val hits his…you know, private area, and Melvin talks to her but then a man came behind and made Melvin go unconscious. Then they saw a man drugging Val and they took her away, leaving an unconscious Melvin. As the scene stopped, Melvin slowly sits up and looks around dizzily.

"Uh…what hap-AH!" He screamed when Jay grabs Melvin's collar and lifts him up in the air angrily.

"What the hell did you do?!" Jay roared angrily, bearing his sharp teeth. Luckily, it was dark so Melvin couldn't see the sharp teeth.

"I don't know what're you talking about!" Melvin screams like a little girl.

Jay was getting angry and was about to punch him in the face when Vida stops him. "Jay, we need him to answer the questions." Growling, Jay roughly drops Melvin on the ground and marched back to the group. Melvin rubs his behind as Vida spoke, "Who was the man that was with you?"

Melvin looks at her in confusion, "What man?"

"The man that was with you." Vida asked again a bit irritated.

Melvin stared at her for a while. Then man that was with him…he remembers was going to the bar and met this guy and then that's when he realizes what she said, "You mean Novak?"

Jay and Vida were shocked to hear that name, "Novak?" Vida mutters out.

Melvin nodded, "Yeah, that's his name. Why? Do you know him?"

"Know him? That man is a criminal!" Jay growls.

Melvin backs away in fear, "Whoa! What do you mean by criminal?"

"Novak Dickerson, wanted man for twenty years. He did illegal pouching and selling items in the black markets. He's been hunted down for years and is known to be an escape artist." Vida explains.

"And he made him kidnap Val!" Owen glares at Melvin angrily. "And who the hell was that guy with that bastard!"

"I know who he is." Jay narrowed his eyes, "There's only one person who will do anything to get what he wants and that is Uberto Mortem."

"What?!" The D-Squad exclaims, "Uberto is out of prison!" Damien screams, "Wasn't he sent in lifetime of prison?"

"Apparently, Novak must've help him escape his prison and searched for the next test subject. And that next test subject must've been…Val." Vida spoke grimly.

Gem shook her head in shock and fear, "No…no! Val can't be a test subject! She's too young!" She almost screamed.

Owen hugs his niece as she cries. "We have to tell Mr. Masrani." He said.

"I'll get the HEAT team!" Damien said.

"We'll go with ye." Aggie said and Quinn nodded. Damien nodded as they rushed towards the HEAT team's base.

Vida turns to Melvin as he shrinks in fear when she looks at him. "If anything happens to Val, you'll be the one to blame." She said before walking away. Mike and Jay picks him up and took him to Jurassic World's holding cell. Alex and Sofia called Simon and Claire about the situation as Owen and Gem heads home sadly. Vida and Devlin walks away from the scene and headed towards the cliff. They watched as the moon rises from the night sky.

"So, there's going to be a battle." Devlin spoke darkly.

Vida shook her head, "No, this isn't a battle. It is a war." She said as she took out her communicator, "This is Vida. We have a code red. The princess has been taken, I repeat, the princess has been taken this not a drill."

"Calling the other hunters?" Devlin raised a brow.

Vida nodded, "Val must be rescued at all cost. She is the last hope of her kind." Vida said sternly.

"When are you going to tell the others?"

"I'm not the one who's going to tell them. Dr. Dale will be the one who will tell them." Vida said. "Come, we have to get ready and prepare a tracking spell."

Devlin smirks, "I'm getting a vision that there will be a lot of bloodshed."

"If that's the case…" Vida readies her pistols, "Then it's about to come true."

* * *

 **Oh no! Val's been kidnapped! Will her friends save? Will she be alright? When will Melvin learn that he's a total idiot! Find out more at the Little Girl and the Graboids!**

 **For those who hate Melvin now, throw a tomato at him.**


	10. Loss of Life

**Thank you for the ideas and comments (And for the ones who throw a tomato and knives) and I will use the idea of Gabriel but MMM or Mariah I already have ideas on the future chapter and yes, I will do the Alien vs. Predator story but my version. Also, I will make Dark Twilight and I posted her and she's a clone. Also, Gabriel and Mariah I think that was too much on Val's evil side and Gabriel about Platinum City tell me more about it. And yes, I will make the Halloween story soon.**

 **This chapter will be sad and full of pressure but it will be awesome! Sort of. One last thing, I was inspired by Bayonetta the game and wanted to know more about the spells so I did my research about the spells and they are awesome! But there are some parts of the summoning the demons that were…disturbing so for the ones who are too young I'll make sure that the summoning's are safe.**

 **Also…**

 **WARNING!**

 **This scene has many violence, death, loses, and some blood. For those who are young cannot read this, I mean it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Loss of Life**

Novak's ship was sailing towards an island filled with drug like plants. That island wasn't found by any Government yet and Novak uses it to sell drugs for a living. As the ship docks, Val was put on science bed with wheels as she was taken to a lab. Uberto and Novak watched as two men takes her away.

"Make sure she is drugged with chloroform." Uberto ordered three soldiers.

The soldiers looked at each other in confusion. "If we give her too much, it'll kill her." A soldier said.

Uberto tsk at them. "Clearly you don't understand her potential. Her body can sleep off any types of drugs or poison in a second. If you added more, her body will be busy removing all those drugs." Uberto explains.

The soldiers nodded before following orders and headed towards the building. Val was taken to a room where many equipment and tools are laid out orderly. Val's unconscious body was placed on a scanner as three soldiers drugged Val with more chloroform. The scanner shows the monitor the results of Val's body systems. Uberto saw unknown blood cells fighting the drugs. "Impressive." He mutters. "It appears that this little girl can handle herself."

Novak lights up a cigar. "So? She can sleep of a drug or poison. A Honey Badger can do that."

Uberto press a button and a tentacle with a sharp blade cuts Val's wrist. At first, Novak thought that Val will bleed, but the blood didn't spill as the wound healed itself in a second. Novak, for the first time, was surprise. "Damn, who knew she can heal her own body."

"If I discover that healing ability, human beings can regenerate missing limbs. And better yet, being immortal."

Novak stares at him in confusion, "Wait. You're telling me that this brat is what immortal?"

"Quite so, Novak, her family from her mother's side has a special gene that can make them young and pure forever." Uberto explains, "But her mother somehow was able to remove that gene from herself and age like humans but stayed beautiful."

"So, if we find this special gene. It will make us immortal." Novak said with a dark grin.

Uberto nodded, "That's right. She is the key of a new evolution! Death can't take us."

The two bad guys didn't know that Val's body started to change. Her body started to reject the chloroform and removes it out of her body. Val started thrashing around as she cries out the chloroform out of her eyes. Soldiers restrained her but she was thrashing around too fast as she screams loudly.

"What the hell is happening?!" Novak exclaims as Val thrashes around.

Uberto looks at the monitor and notices the chloroforms were being rejected out of her body, "Her body is rejecting the chloroforms! Her crying is removing the chloroforms!"

"Then give her something else!" Novak yelled. Uberto types in some keywords and injected a toxin in her system. Val froze before going into a death like sleep. The monitor shows her heart was still beating but slowly. Novak stared at the scene and turns to Uberto, "What the hell did you gave her?"

Uberto types something on the keyboard but answered, "Black Widow venom."

Novak gave him a shock look, "Are you crazy?! Black Widow venom can kill her in a second!"

Uberto waves him off, "May I remind you that this child can sleep off any types of poison in a matter of second."

Novak blinks at him before points out, "What will happen to her?"

"Her body is slowly removing the venom out of her since her body is still growing she will be in a coma for a while." Uberto said, "So, in every hour, she will be given different types of poisons in her system so her body will be busy removing them and giving us time to figure out the secret of the immortality."

* * *

Back at Jurassic World, HEAT team were packing the equipment they need to save Val. The Raptor Squad wanted to join in the fight too after all Val is their pack hatchling. Owen, Barry, and Marco readied themselves with guns. InGen soldiers were there too as they ready the weapons for war. Kaila, Cymophelia, and Godzilla were ready for battle. Sombra, a mutant male Dire-Wolf, and Yuki, a mutant female Dire-Wolf, were also ready. Iron Giant was ready for anything to help and save Val. Gem was pacing back and forth at the jungle. Her cousin must be suffering right now, being tortured or tested, she could get killed because of it!

Shaten, her Babadook, was watching her at the shadows as she paces back and forth, not knowing if she's worried or scared…he guessed both. Monica, Celestia, Pluto, and Cuddles were there as they watched Gem rambling about her cousin getting killed because of Mortem's son, Uberto. Gem almost freaked out when Jay came out from the bushes. "Gem? What are you doing here? We're about to leave."

Gem almost cried, "It's my fault! Val's probably being experimented right now! She doesn't understand what is like to be use as a test subject!"

Jay kneels at her height and said, "Si. Val is too young to understand being used as an experiment. I was like that too. I didn't understand what's going until I got older. I was able to escape when I got stronger and know everyone's weakness."

Gem looks at him with teary eyes as she asked, "How are we going to save Val if we don't know what's Uberto's weakness or where they are."

Jay pats her head, "Gem, when I was 12, they transferred me to three different islands. The first one was Mortem's experimental island, the second is the island of the red aliens, and the third is the drug island. The island that Uberto is using the drug island."

"How do you know?" Gem asked curiously and worriedly.

"Trust me, I know." Jay said as he stood, "Come. We have to go."

Gem nodded and follows the hybrid back to others to prepare themselves to battle. Gem just pray that they can make it on time.

* * *

Uberto types something on the keyboards as a tentacle with an injection takes some blood on Val's arm, who was still unconscious, and puts it on a machine that studies the blood. It loaded for a while until an error happen. Val's blood evaporated in a matter of minutes and not a single drop of blood was left. Uberto glares at the screen in frustration. "How hard it is to get a damn blood from her!" he growls.

Novak was sitting on a chair as he sharpens his hunting knife, "Guess the blood doesn't want to live its host." He said as he pokes his finger at the sharp end without piercing it.

"If you must know, her blood contains answers of her mother's family gene to immortality. If I can take some of her blood we could live forever and discovering the secret of her serum Project Alpha." Uberto explains in frustration. "And it appears that her mother must've made her serum to have a security system to prevent us from getting her blood. If you have an idea just say it."

Novak scoffs, "What the hell you want me to do? Cut her into pieces and make my own 'super soldier'?" He said sarcastically.

Then Uberto's head shot up and grins evilly. He turns to a confuse Novak and said, "For once, I agree with you!" He walks past him to another computer.

Novak was confused, "What the hell are you talking about?" Novak watched as Uberto types something on the computer.

Uberto continues typing the computer but said, "You are right, we can't take her blood but we can take parts of her."

Novak was still didn't understand, "I'm not getting anything from this."

Uberto finished typing to reveal Val's body and turns to him. "Don't you see! We can clone our own Super Soldier! With her DNA, our Super Soldier will be stronger, faster and more skilled then Captain America or the Avengers. This clone may have the key of immortality."

Novak now understands, "Oh, I get it now, if we clone our own Super Soldier, it can give us what we need." He's starting to like this plan.

Uberto grins in agreement, "Yes. And this clone will be our loyal servant that follows orders and kill anyone that gets in our way." He said before looking at Val's unconscious state, "Now. Which body part should we take?" Uberto rubs his chin.

Novak chuckles darkly and placed his hand on Uberto's shoulder, "I spy my little 'eyes' on something blue or should I say sapphire." He points Val's half opened eyes to see her dull blank sapphire blue eyes.

Uberto understand and grins before going to the computer and spoke in the microphone, "Bring me some items that can help to 'extract' some eyes." Uberto grins at Val's half open eyes.

They didn't notice a single tear falling from her right eye and her mind whispers a name. " _Astronomy._ "

* * *

In space, a black alien ship that has a wanted criminal inside. Then a blue, gold, and red alien like jet was chasing after it. The black ship fired lasers at the alien jet but it dodges in time before firing it's on laser bullets at it. The ship's wings were broken and the alien jet fires what appears to be a trapping bubble beam. The alien ship was trapped inside the bubble and couldn't escape. " _This is Astronomy Nebular, I captured the fugitive._ " Someone said in the communicator.

" _We're on our way, Astronomy._ " Said a male voice. More alien jets came but in different colors. They use retrieval hooks and took the ship somewhere else. The person known as Astronomy took a deep breath as he looks at the endless black space.

"What a day." Astronomy mutters tiredly under his helmet. Then an alien like snake with wings came out of his jacket and chirps at. He smiles as he pets her gently. "Been a long day, hasn't it girl?"

" _Nebular, are you there?_ " a male voice that sounds like a wise man spoke.

"Yes, Lord Solomon? Is there something wrong?" Astronomy asked.

" _No, there's nothing wrong. I'm here to tell you to take the day off. I'll contact you when there's an emergency._ "

Astronomy nodded, "Yes, Lo-" He was cut off when he heard Val's voice. " _Astronomy._ "

Astronomy looks up and mutters, "Val?"

" _Astronomy? Is there something wrong?_ "

Astronomy didn't reply as he set his coordinates to Earth. "Lord Solomon, I will be heading to earth."

" _Why?_ "

"I feel someone that I cared is in trouble." He said as he flies towards Earth in full speed. He looks at the picture of him and Val with Piper the Kippy at the picture booth. "I'm coming Val." Astronomy whispers as he follows his heart towards where Val is.

* * *

The HEAT Seeker was zooming through the ocean with HEAT Team inside and the Jurassic World crew as well as two mutant wolves and the Joka Wolf named Jackal. Above them were helicopters that has InGen soldiers on board. The big mutants were following them underwater to save Val from the hands of Uberto. Meanwhile, Jay was telling everyone at the HEAT Seeker and in the communicator the island's areas and weak points. He has the map of the island that he made few years ago in his escape. "On the north side of the island is where the docking area where they ship the drugs to the mainland secretly. The south side is where the gun supplies are and it's heavily guarded. The west side of the island is where the meth lab that's where they make the drugs. And last is the east side, that place is where the lab is. And it must be in high security since Val is there."

Vida looks at map as Jay marks the south side. "So, the best way to attack is by surprise. We need a distraction that the guards will be dealing with." She said.

Damien, with something behind his back, clear his throat and everyone turns to him. "I have a solution." He walks towards to them with his hands behind his back. "To distract the guards, we need to have a 'greener' solution." He reveals Flora, the mutant plant, to them. "And it is a big plan." Damien nodded with a grin.

Alex takes Flora and said, "Damien's right!"

"For once." Gem mutters in surprise.

"If Flora distracts them, we have the opportunity to sneak in." Alex explains as she puts Flora down at the table.

Vida nodded, "Alright, we got a distraction, next we need to shut down the security down." She said before turning to Randy, Alex, and Aggie, "You three are the top best hackers around here and make sure that the security is offline."

Alex and Randy nodded but Aggie didn't nod instead she said. "A wanna help out too. Val's ma friend."

Vida looks at her seriously and could tell she loves Val as a family. Vida nodded and said "Okay, you'll be with Quinn, Gem, Marco, and Owen. Marco and Jay are the only ones who knows about that island since Marco used to work with Uberto's dad and knows all information and Jay was experimented on."

Uberto was typing on the computer as he looks at the big tub that is separated by a one-way glass. The big tube has a blue blob inside, wires were attached to the tube as the blob started to twitch. Uberto hums as he continues typing. Novak was smoking his cigar as he watches Uberto work in boredom before looking at the blob.

"How much longer do we have to wait till that blob turns into a 'Super Soldier'? It's been four fucking days since you remove the brat's eyes." Novak said dully.

Uberto waves him off, "Patient, Novak, the specimen is almost complete." He said excitingly, "This clone will be greater than any soldiers that went in to the war."

Novak then glance at the monitor to see Val's in a coma state. "What are you going to do with her?" He points out Val.

Uberto glanced at her and said, "She is still useful to us. Her genes can give us information about Project Alpha and how it is used."

"Even though she's blind?"

Uberto just shrug him off, "She'll get new ones."

Novak shrugs, "Whatever you say, Boss." He said blankly.

Uberto rolled his eyes as he turns back to the blob as it starts to form slowly. Then the alarm came on. They turn to the monitor to show the outside of a giant mutant plant attacking the soldiers when they tried to kill it but it was huge and it keeps regenerating itself. "What?!" Uberto almost yelled. "How is this happening?!"

Novak stood up and grabbed his shotgun. "I don't know but I'm guessing it's the brat's friends that did it."

Uberto growls and glares at the monitor, "Take the kid to the ship and set the course to the other island. We're leaving." He ordered.

Novak nodded and told three of his men to get Val and put her to the ship. Uberto continues typing at the keyboard as the blob started moving and forming into a person that is female. Uberto backs away a bit and Novak and some of his men looks at the humanoid as it started to move. Uberto gasps in shock as the humanoid's black long hair surrounds it and its's eyes snaps open to reveal dark blue eyes. The tube's glass shattered into a million pieces as the humanoid fell on the ground on a sitting position and its log hair covers some parts its body.

Uberto grins as he looks at his creation, "Finally! She is complete!" He turns to Novak's men, "Quickly! Secure the specimen!"

The soldiers nodded as they entered the other room and points their guns at her. She didn't move as she stays at rust sitting position. A soldier slowly went to her so he can cuff her but he failed to notice a wicked dark grin coming from the humanoid female's mouth, showing her pearly white fangs.

Then suddenly the man's nose started to bleed. The soldier wipes off the blood but soon he felt his head becoming lightheaded. He tried to stay focus but his nose continues bleeding. He looks at the humanoid snakingly as she slowly lifts her head and suddenly her hair shake like angry snakes to reveal her wicked grin and crazy eyes. The man started coughing blood and his eyes were crying out blood. He chokes by his own blood as he collapsed in pain and slowly dies. Uberto, Novak, and the other soldiers stared at the scene in shock as the clone slowly stands up with her head down. Uberto glares at her and orders her at the microphone. "Project Delta, stand down! That's an order!"

The experiment didn't listen but they could hear a quiet and cold giggle. A dark blue and black symbiote surrounded her as it makes her an outfit that was beautiful yet terrifying. She slowly lifts her head up and made a dark grin, "I don't take orders from no one!" She laughs evilly as a dark aura surrounds her and when she lifts her hands up and black fires appeared.

Uberto was shocked to see his creation to be a psycho, Novak growls and grabs the microphone and yells. "Shoot her! Shoot her now!"

His men listen and fired at the creation. Uberto's creation grins and made her hands turn into fists, causing the fire to disappear. The bullets were fired at her but then they disappeared. They stop firing as they watched the creation grinning like a madman as she shows her fingers with bullets between them.

"My turn." She cackles as she swipes her hands together as the bullets vanished from her hands. Then suddenly the bullets that disappeared were fired at the men. They yell in pain as they drop-dead. She grins as she looks at the one-way mirror to see her reflection. She grins and takes a deep breath as release a frequency that can't be heard but it was strong to shatter the glass. The creation grins again and lets out a laugh that is so loud that is was heard from miles. She gave Uberto and Novak an evil look as her wicked grin is still planted on her face.

"Prepare to die!" She yells crazily.

Uberto quickly presses a button and two giant guns fired rains of bullets at her. Her grin widens as the bullets were bounced off like droplets of rain on an umbrella. Novak took out a communicator and ordered. "I need back up!" Novak drags Uberto out of the lab as the creation summons a black sword that was twice the size of a human. With a mighty swing, a flash of dark blue came from it towards the guns. When she snaps her fingers, there was a flash from it before the guns exploded. Then soldiers came in with guns as they fired at the creation. She gave them her evil grin as the bullets bounced off her and she snaps her fingers. The bullets stopped and the soldiers noticed that they are out of ammo. They became scared when the creation shows them their ammos as she crushes them with her bare hands.

"Awe…did I broke your toys?" She mocked at them as she drops the pieces of their ammos. She looks at them with a sick twisted mind and said. "Let's dance boys!"

The soldiers panicked and tried to escape but she was fast as lightning and was there and did something. She hits their pressure points on their arms and legs, causing them to fall and couldn't move. She grins when she saw more men coming with guns. They fired at her as she runs to them while dodging bullets in a blink of an eye. She summons two black katanas as she slices the soldiers' chest that made big gashes. They all drop-dead on the ground but one was injured pretty baby as he held his gun in fear. The creation was standing at the dead bodies as bloods spilled on the ground. Her katanas were covered in blood as she slowly turns to the last man who was shakily sitting on the ground. She slowly walks towards him and he backs away while firing bullets at her but she deflected them with her katanas. He keeps shooting and shooting until his gun was out of ammos and he hits his back against the wall. The creation points one of her katanas at him as he trembles in fear.

"P-Please! Don't kill me! I-I have three kids and a wife!" He begged as the katana was close to his throat.

The creation cackles at him darkly and gave him a dark menacing look. "Do I care if you have kids or not?" She smirks evilly, "Guess what? I don't care. I only care is to kill anyone in my way!"

The man has tears coming from his eyes, "P-Please! I needed this job for them! W-We w-were running low on money! I had to work here to support my family!"

She points her second katana at his forehead as he began to cry. She came to his face like a scary black widow spider and gave him a blank look. "What does 'I don't care' don't you understand?" she asked dully before backing away as she was ready to strike. "Hope you said your goodbyes to your family~" she sang darkly.

The man screams and shielded himself as the katanas were about to end him until two gunshots were heard. Glancing quickly, the creation uses her katanas to deflect the incoming two bullets. She glares at the one who fired at her. Two pistols were shown as smoke came out from them. It revealed to be Vida holding her two pistols, she twirls them a bit before she made them upright and blows the smoke away. Behind her were Mike and Jay, in his raptor form, were in battle stance as they glared at Uberto's creation.

The creation smirks as she gave them a sly grin. "Well, well, well, what do I have here? Three soon to be dead prey are in my game." She snorts her laugh, "This is going to be fun, for me."

Vida glares at her and readies her pistols. "Who the hell are you?"

The creation smirks at her as she walks towards Vida with an evil snicker. "I am your worst nightmare but you can call me…Dark Twilight." She said as she made her twin katanas disappeared and summons two hand guns and points them at Vida. "You wanna dance, huntress?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Mike and Jay were about to attack but Vida stops them. "No, I'll take her. You two get him out of here." She gestured the injured crying man with her head. The two nodded as they went over to the man and grabs his as they use the human crutches method. As they carried the injured man away, Vida and Dark Twilight circled each other as two deadly predators. Dark Twilight may have the power to defeat Vida but Vida is a Venandi, a Monster Hunter and Demon Slayer, meaning she can handle Dark Twilight.

"You're a fool to challenge me." Dark Twilight said as she circles Vida who did the same.

Vida glares at her and notices that Dark Twilight almost look like Val. "What have you done to her?"

Dark Twilight gave her a mocking innocent look. "Who?"

"The girl. Dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, ring a bell?" Vida asked as she readies her pistols.

Dark Twilight chuckled deeply as she gave Vida a dark look. "Oh her!"

Vida almost growled. "Where is she?"

"Hmmm…" Dark Twilight hum as she taps the end of her gun on her chin. "Let's just say…she's having her final moments."

Vida glares at her and mutters as she readies her pistols. "You son of a-AAAAHHH!" Vida lets out a battle cry as she fires bullets at Dark Twilight. Dark Twilight did the same as their bullets collided and bounced at each other. The two stopped firing and Vida charges at Dark Twilight in full speed and made a powerful kick. Dark Twilight blocks it but the force was so great that it sends Dark Twilight flying out of the lab and crashing through the hard walls causing the rubble to fall down a cliff with her included. Vida rushes out and jumps out of the wall and lands on one of the falling rubble. Then a gunshot was heard and Vida dodged a bullet that almost hit her head. She turns to see Dark Twilight pointing her gun at Vida.

"Nice move, huntress." Dark Twilight spats. "Let's see if you can handle my rage!" She lets out a battle cry and charges at Vida. Dark Twilight gives kicks and punches at Vida who blocked every attacked. The two delivered deadly punched but when their fists collided, it sends shockwave that made the rubbles move away and the one they are fighting shattered in a million pieces. The two were falling as Vida took out her whip and aims it at a nearby branch that is attached to a tree. She swings herself to land on top of a lower cliff and watched as the rubbles fall.

"Is that all you got?" Vida mocked as she glanced at her shoulder to see Dark Twilight standing there.

Dark Twilight smirks at her and said, "I'm just getting started." She then did a little dance before posing and yelled out. "AVAVAGO!"

With that said, a dark blue and black energy swirls around her until a dark blue portal opened to reveal a huge black/dark blue demonic dragon head. Its red eyes glared at Vida as it lets out an elephant/lion like roar at her. Vida readied herself as it was about to attacked her until a demonic fist came out of nowhere and hits the creature right on the face as it disappeared.

"What the hell!?" Dark Twilight yelled as she glares at the demonic arm that is dark purple and red. It vanished into thin air as they heard a gentle clap. They turn to see Devlin slow clapping as she walks towards Vida with a big snake slithering by her side.

Devlin looks at Dark Twilight and made a smirk of her own. "Impressive. You can summon Gomorrah easily."

Dark Twilight snorts at the witch, "Who asked you, witch?"

Devlin shrugs with her left hand resting on her hip as she looks over to Vida, "You know, Vida, I was wondering what's taking you so long since every hunter in this island is fighting off Uberto's men."

Dark Twilight's eyes narrowed at her. "What hunters?" She almost growled.

Devlin waves her off, "That kind of hunters that will end this pathetic battle." She said as she summons four guns for both her hands and feet **(Like in Bayonetta the game).** Devlin smirks at Dark Twilight. "Shall we dance?"

Dark Twilight glares at her. "I can take you two down easily." She growls. Devlin snorts her laugh at Dark Twilight who glared at her, "What's so funny?!"

"You think it's the two of us?" Devlin mocked.

Dark Twilight was confused until she felt a presence. She summons a sword and blocks a sword wielding warrior wearing a silver armor. Dark Twilight's eyes widen slowly to see a mask knight as she was pushed away by the knight's powerful force. She slides on the ground and her heels make the floor spark. She growls at them savagely. Devlin walked over to the knight casually. "Hey, girl, how ya been?" She asked the knight as she rested her arm on the knight's armored shoulder.

The knight who is a girl spoke, "So, she's the one who has the high dark magic."

Devlin nodded, "Yeah, she can be really annoying sometimes but we can take her."

"Hmph, very well." The knight readies her sword, Vida readies her pistols, and Devlin readies her magic. Dark Twilight summons a dark blue and black double-bladed scythe and glares at the three.

Devlin grins and said, "It's on!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie, Damien, Gem, Irelia, and Quinn searches for Val and where she is. InGen, Burt, Tyler, Travis, Owen, Barry, and Marco were scouting the area with the hybrids and raptors. Godzilla, Kaila, Cymopoleia and Iron Giant were distracting the guards and soldiers as they attacked any area with weapons. Sombra, Yuki, and Jackal attacked any soldiers that are in their way. The Graboids could find them by digging all the way from Jurassic World to here with the Shriekers, Fireflies, and the Water Worms swam with them to save Val.

"Where is Val?" Quinn mutters worriedly.

"Jay told us that Val's not there except for a weird experiment." Damien said with IM and Rocco who is on his shoulder.

"Ugh! We have to find her!" Gem exclaims, pulling her hair a bit.

Irelia was looking at the ocean and notices a big transport ship sailing away. "Ship!" she hissed like a Xenomorph and runs down towards the dock.

"Irelia!" Everyone exclaims while IM watched in curiosity. Irelia charges to the dock and there were soldiers there. They open fired at Irelia but she dodges them all and something inside of Irelia snaps like a predatorial instincts activated and did what her Xenomorph instincts told her, to fight and to kill. She lets out a roar and grabs a soldier and breaks his arm. He yells in pain and Irelia throws him to a pile of boxes. She fires the machine gun at them. She killed some and she grabs the next soldier and took his gun while she swings him to the water. She fires again and she kills every soldier there is. The kids and IM rushed down to go to the ship but it was too far.

"VAL!" Gem yells, hoping her cousin could hear her but she didn't.

* * *

Val was inside a room as she lies on the bed with no signs of waking up. Val's body was lifeless, like a broken doll that was been tear into pieces. She couldn't see anything or feel her eyes but she could hear Uberto and Novak were arguing about Dark Twilight, saying that the creation killed many men and is now destroying everything in her path. Val wished she could cry but she couldn't, she felt the world around her turned black and could feel her aura and other life forms close by. She whimpers in her mind and whispers. " _H-help…m-me…p-please…_ "

Val's mind went still as she enters a world of unconsciousness. But before she did, her singles message spark the hearts of unknown animals that were hidden beneath the sea.

Uberto and Novak stopped arguing when they felt the ship being bumped into something. The ship shook again and they brace themselves when the ship shook again and again.

Novak looks around suspiciously. "What the hell-" he was cut off when the ship's roof was grabbed by a giant claw. The roof was peeled off and the metal ripping hurts their ears. They look up and gasps in horror to see a giant animal that they don't even know about!

"Shoot it!" Novak ordered his men. They fired at the creature but it releases a roar as it grabs some men. They scream in terror as the creature threw them to the ocean. It releases a loud roar to the sky. From the distance, Vida, the Knight, and Devlin were fighting Dark Twilight. The four females stop fighting when they heard the loud roar. Dark Twilight looks at the ocean and saw the giant creature.

"What the hell?" She mutters darkly.

Vida looks ahead and saw the giant creature. She narrows her eyes and mutters, "Kaiju."

Devlin looks up ahead casually, "Huh, it's rare to see one here."

The Knight looks up and points out, "You mean more."

They look up to see a strange flying Kaiju. It lets out a roar as it attacks the building that has the lab with experiments. Then more creatures coming out of the water and roars at Uberto's men and attacked. Uberto's men tried to fight them off but they were too big and powerful.

"It seems Val's Aura Bonding is powerful." Devlin said to a glaring Dark Twilight. Dark Twilight charges at Devlin with her double-bladed scythe and strikes at her but the Knight blocks the attacked with her sword and pushes her away. Vida took out a golden bullet that has a golden serum inside. This bullet was given to her by a wise woman that told her to use it when the time is right and the time is now.

Vida readies her pistol as she looks at Devlin and the Knight with a nod. The two nodded and charged at Dark Twilight. Dark Twilight blocked their attacks with her weapon. The Knight strikes at Dark Twilight with her sword but Dark Twilight uses her scythe to bring it down until Devlin fires her bullets at Dark Twilight. Dark Twilight grabs them all between her fingers but failed to notice that Vida fired the golden bullet at Dark Twilight's heart. Dark Twilight gasps in shock as she felt the bullet went through her heart. She clutches her chest and looks at the three females in shock.

"H-how is this possible?!" Dark Twilight whispers in pain.

Vida gave her a serious look. "Obviously, you underestimated us. You think you can take down three professionals? A huntress, a knight, and a witch? No, you let your pride do your beading and now your end."

Dark Twilight saw golden cracks coming from her body as light comes out of the cracks. Letting out a scream of pain, Dark Twilight turns into a bright light and disappeared, never to be seen again. Vida, Devlin, and the knight then went towards the direction towards the kaiju area to help their fellow comrades.

* * *

Meanwhile, Novak's men were being taken by the giant Kaiju as someone shooting a bigger gun to kill the Kaiju. Novak and Uberto were trying to get out of there with Val on the bed until a laser almost hits them. They look up and couldn't see the camouflaged jet that has Astronomy on board as he shoots the ship, causing holes to sink the ship. Then Astronomy opens the jet's window and jumps off as he kicks Novak's face hard, causing him to fall. Astronomy did a battle stance with his blaster ready as many guns were pointed at him.

Novak got up in pain as he pointed at Astronomy, "SHOOT HIM!"

His men fired but Astronomy jumps to dodge the bullets. He activates his blaster and fired at every soldier. As they dropped dead, Astronomy took out his dagger and slashed at in coming soldiers on their necks, killing them instantly. Novak growls and took out his shotgun and points at Astronomy but before he could pull the trigger, a giant squid tentacle came out of the water and grabbed Novak. Novak yells in horror as he was lifted from the ground. "Uberto! Do something you bastard!?" Novak yells. Before Uberto could do anything, Astronomy kicks him to a lifeboat and it falls on the ocean. Novak yells as the giant squid tentacle drags him to the water, never to be seen again.

The giant Kaiju roars as it picks up the ship and breaks in half. Astronomy almost fall but he stabs his dagger on the ship's ground as many soldiers fall on the cold ocean while screaming. He then saw Val on the wheel bed as she falls off from it and into the ocean with a " **SPLASH!** "

"VAL!" Astronomy yelled under his helmet as he removes his dagger from the floor and dives to the water, sliding through it easily. He swims down in full speed as he saw Val's little body falling deeper and deeper.

With all his might, Astronomy could get Val and was about to resurface but then a giant claw from bellow lifts them up to the surface. Astronomy holds the unconscious Val in his arms at the Kaiju looks at them. He notices it heading towards the island and Astronomy gently puts Val down and whispers, "I'll visit you soon, Val."

Astronomy jumped up and landed inside his camouflaged jet before taking off towards the sky. The giant Kaiju made it to the beach as the others rushed towards it as the Kaiju gently puts Val's body down on the sand. Owen quickly and gently picks her up and tries to feel a pulse. There was one but it was weak. When Owen carefully opens Val's eyes and gasps in horror as he lets go.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked worriedly.

Owen hugs his little niece as he was about to cry. "We have to take her to the hospital!"

"Why can't Aggie or Devlin use their healing magic on her!" Damien suggested quickly.

"It won't work, if the victim is close to death, healing magic is useless even if we try to give her little energy it won't work." Devlin spoke seriously, "We have to take her to the hospital and the paramedic will do the rest."

"You guys go, we'll stay here and round up all the creatures." Nick said.

Devlin nodded and glanced at the knight. The knight nodded and disappeared through the shadows. With a snap of her fingers, they were in the city of New York's hospital entrance. They all rushed in and Owen yells. "Someone help! My niece is dying!"

A doctor came quickly and checked at Val's pulse. His eyes widen in shock as he called for nurses to take Val to the ER. The nurses put Val on a medical bed before taking her to the emergency room as the others stayed behind and became worried. Owen has tears coming out of his eyes, "Lord God, save my niece." Owen whispers out.

"Quick! We need to stabilize her!" the doctor ordered as they place her to ER and attached wires to see her heartbeat in the monitor and to their horror, Val's hear was slowly fading. "We're losing her!"

The doctor took out the defibrillator paddles and charges them before yelling, "CLEAR!"

Val's body jolted when the defibrillator paddles shocked her but it didn't wake her as her heart began to drop. "Again! CLEAR!"

Again, Val's body jolted but nothing happens. The doctor then did CPR as he tries to revive her but nothings working until her heart stops beeping. The doctor and nurses looked at her horror and sadness. The doctor slowly went out and to the lobby when Owen and the others were there resting. Owen quickly got up and looks at the doctor with pleading and worried eyes, "What happen?"

The doctor shook his head in sadness, "I am sorry…there was nothing I can do…she is gone." He said sadly with small tears coming from his eyes.

Owen fall on his knees in horror and shock. His little niece, the one that he promises to keep her safe for his late brother, was gone. Gem went to her uncle with teary eyes as Owen hugs her and lets her cry on his shoulder. Tears fall from his eyes as he silently cries of the death of his niece, his little girl, his raptor girl.

Sofia and Alex cried as Jay and Mike comforted them as they joined in their grief. Aggie hugs a crying Quinn as she cries. Marco comforts his daughters as tears fall from his eyes. Barry also cries because of that and Irelia was shock and sadden that one of her friends are gone. Damien was crying too and IM was crying his eyes out and blow his nose with a tissue. Rocco tried his best not to cry but he failed and cries at the corner. Devlin and Vida lowered their heads in sadness.

They lose the most precious person in their entire life and now…she is gone, forever.

* * *

 **Val is dead! Or is she? Stay tune for more the Little Girl and the Graboids!**

 **And the Kaiju are like in the ones in Pacific Rim, you guys know that movie, right?**

 **One more thing, grab your pitchforks and torches and help hunt down Melvin! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!**


	11. What was Lose can be Found

**Alright! Here's what you all have been waiting for! To see if Val is dead or not! One more thing, thank you for those who liked my stories.**

 **Also, I was watching my old cartoon when I was a kid it's called Dragons: Fire and Ice and Dragons: Metal Ages. I keep thinking about that King dragon named Thoron who lost his Queen (whose name is still unknown) and I was thinking that Celestia would be his hatchling if you guys know that movie. If so, tell me in the comments.**

 **Also, Val's mom, Alma, has a voice actress is Angelina Jolie. And I posted a Goddess on my Deviantart called Crystalia and her voice actress is Mariah Carey. And thank you Darcygagnon for sending me a scene of hunting down Melvin.**

 **Now, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: What was Lose can be Found**

Owen was in the room of his dead niece, Val, whose body was covered by a white blanket. Gem was there as she buries her head on her arm and cries on the bed of her little cousin. Owen was comforting his last surviving niece that he had left. His eyes were filled with tears as Gem hugs her cousin's body under the blanket. Val was only a little girl, she didn't deserve this faith. They heard a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Burt, Travis, and Tyler.

Burt walked over to them and looks at the bed sadly. "I'm sorry for your lost." He whispers.

Owen didn't turn but he said darkly. "Where's Melvin?"

"Devlin said she found him and she's gonna take us to him." Travis said.

Owen nodded as he got up and pats Gem's head gently. The girl stands up slowly and walks out with her uncle sadly as they went to the halls to meet up with the others. Jay was with Damien, who was sitting on a chair with IM (in his Iguana disguise) and Rocco on his shoulders. The young alien was silently crying as Jay comforts Damien the best he could. Aggie was being comforted by Quinn as she was too being comforted by their dad, Marco. Sofia and Alex were with some nurses as they comforted them. Mike was calling Claire about the news of Val's death. Claire was crying on the phone when she heard the news. Owen and the others walked up to them as Mike gave his phone to Owen. "Owen…it's Claire. She wants to talk to you." He said.

Owen nodded and takes the phone, "Hello?"

Claire was at her office when she heard the news as she talked to Owen. "Owen, I'm so sorry about Val. If I would've known we had intruders in the park, none of this would've happen!" Claire said through the phone feeling guilty as she almost cried.

Owen calms her down, "Claire, it wasn't your fault, alright?"

Claire nodded and said, "Okay."

"Now, I want you to find Melvin Plug. He's still at Jurassic World and I have something to say to him, **personally**." He said the last part angrily. "We'll be there in a second."

Claire nodded. Mike told her everything, "I'll have ACU to search the area."

Nodding, Owen turns off his phone and placed Gem on the seat as he looks at her. She wipes away her tears away and looks at Owen sadly. "Gem, I'm going back to Jurassic World, alright? Stay with the kids, Alex and Sofia are here."

Gem nodded as Owen kisses his niece's head. He stood up and turns to Devlin with a nod. Devlin grins as she snaps her fingers and every doctors, patients, and nurses slowly walks or works as Devlin teleported Owen, Jay, Burt, Travis, Tyler, Vida, Jay, and Marco to Jurassic World' jungle at the Hybrid Paddock where Claire, the hybrids, and the raptors were there. Zach and Gray were there as well. Gray was silently crying when he heard that Val died. Owen looks them seriously and said, "Let's find that bastard Melvin."

They nodded and search for Melvin. It wasn't hard since Melvin was spotted near Belinda's Enclosure aka the Baryonyx. They successful found him, Melvin got scared as he tries to escape to the jungle. Owen angrily picks a branch throws it at Melvin. The branch hit directly into Melvin's right leg, causing him to fall with no injuries.

Gray awed at Owen, "Nice shot, Owen." He said with Charlie right beside him. The Raptors were saying in their minds to their alpha. "Good shot, Alpha!" or "Show him, Alpha!"

Owen marches towards Melvin as he roughly grabs Melvin by the collar of his sweater. Burt, Travis, and Tyler walked up to them. "Oh, Melvin, did you fall down? Let Owen help you up." Burt said angrily.

Owen answered right away, he roughly pinned Melvin, first to a tree. Melvin screams like a little girl as Owen gave him a deadly glare. "What were you doing these guys, Melvin?!" Owen almost yelled. "Do you even know who they are?!"

Melvin answered quickly, "I-I met Novak at a bar! He only told me to ask Val to move El Blanco t-to another area! No one was supposed to die, I swear! And I don't even know he was working with this Uberto person!"

Jay glares at him Melvin as he prevents the Raptors from advancing. "Novak Dickerson was a wanted poacher. He hunted down rare and endangered species of animals to sell them in the black-markets. Novak works with Uberto Mortem to capture Val to clone super soldiers. And guess that you haven't that Uberto is also the son of his late father, Renaldo Mortem and Uberto experimented Val and he killed her! To avenge his father after he died."

Melvin was shock to hear that but then was replaced by fear when Owen almost strangled him. "Why did you do this for, Melvin?! Val was niece! My brother and his wife died together and she has only me and Gem as a family and now…and now she's gone because of you making a deal with those guys for luring and kidnapping her!" Owen's blood boiled in rage, "And try not to lie to me! Because I know, it was your fault!"

Owen roughly lifts Melvin up and Melvin saw one of the Indominus Sisters', Ivy. He was underneath her open jaw and is preparing to eat Melvin for making the kidnappers that killed their mother!

Melvin screamed and before Ivy could snap her jaw, Vida fired her gun to the air to get everyone's attention. They all turn to Vida and Devlin. Vida looks at Melvin with a blank expression before turning to Owen with concern, "Owen, put him down."

Owen looks at Vida if she had two head, "WHAT?!" he yelled out.

"Owen, I know you wanted payback for the one who killed Val but this isn't the answer." Vida tried to reason with the man.

Owen's blood boiled, "Why? Why would I let this son of a bitch live?!"

"Owen-"

"NO! I am not gonna hear this, Vida! My brother is dead, I vowed that I protect Val for my brother who sacrifice everything for me and my mother! And you want me to let Melvin live! He's the reason why Val is dead! He's the reason why she's gone!" Owen lifts Melvin up and Ivy was about to eat him.

"Then what would your brother think if you killed someone for revenge." Vida said.

Her words cut through him like a knife as he prevents Melvin from getting eaten by Ivy. Owen didn't turn to Vida but he simply mutters, "What?"

"I said, what would your brother think if you became a killer too?" Vida said as he watched as Owen listens to her words. "Owen, you're not a killer. You can't kill that idiot."

"HEY!" Melvin yelled out but quickly shuts up by a growling Ivy.

Vida ignores him and continued speaking. "Is this what you want, revenge? That's not you Owen and more importantly, that's not what Val wants from her uncle."

Owen grips at Melvin's collar as he gritted his teeth when memories of his little niece coming to his world.

 _Val came from the ferry as she meets her Uncle Owen who smiles at her, "Well, you probably know who I am. I'm your Uncle Owen." Val nodded with a smile._

Owen keeps remembering Val's little face and pure sapphire eyes was looking at him with a smile on her face.

 _Val went to her uncle as she carries hatchling Ivy and Iris. "Uncle Owen! Look what I've found!" she shows him Ivy and Iris._

 _The T-Rex exhibit where he carries a saliva covered Val. "When we get home, you're going to have a bath. You smell terrible." Owen said playfully"_

 _"You smell terrible too!" Val exclaims playfully, "You're full of sweat!"_

 _"It's manly sweat!" Owen exclaims playfully, making Val laugh._

Owen remembers the fun time he had with Val and when Gem came everything became perfect to him. His whole world were his nieces and now part of his piece was shattered when Val died.

Is this what Val wants? Her uncle being a heartless murderer. No. That is not him, that is not what Val wants for her uncle. Owen lowers Melvin down and Ivy didn't eat him yet. Melvin was relieved but he failed to notice that Owen balled his hand into a fist and punches Melvin right on his face. Melvin fells on the ground unconscious. Owen lets the tears fall down his eyes as his little niece's face was the only thing in his mind right now. Devlin will teleport them back to the hospital but she gave Owen time to mourn his niece's death.

* * *

Celestia, the baby dragon, was inside the HEAT Seeker with Monica the Microraptor, Pluto the Poro and Cuddles the Ice Borer. Summer the Phoenix was there as well as Flora the mutant plant. They were heading to New York City to meet up with the others. Celestia was worried about Val and wish she could see her. Then Elsie came. "You guys stay here while we check on the others, okay?"

Celestia made a face when Elsie said that. She is not going to stay here. She wants to see her friend. When they felt the ship landing, the adults left, leaving the little creatures inside. Annoyed, Celestia lets out a chirp towards her friends, telling them their going to see Val. Flora wraps her vines around Cuddles's back so he can carry her. Celestia lets Pluto get on her back with Val's locket around his neck before they all went out. Celestia can fly by herself and Summer can carry heavy object meaning she can carry Cuddles and Flora. They took off towards where Val is. Celestia knows her friend's scent too easily as they reach to the hospital. They found the room where Val is. Flora uses her vines to open the window's door open before flying in. They were inside the room when they landed, they saw Val covered by a white blanket on the bed unmoving. Almathea the Unicorn came out of the necklace and notices Val's unmoving body. Celestia chirps happily when she smelled Val. She jumps on the bed and removes the blanket to reveal Val's lifeless face, Celestia chirps at Val's face happily. But she didn't stir or move. Confused, Celestia licks Val's face and nuzzles her cheek but Val didn't move. Celestia began to worry as she continues to nuzzle her face while she whimpers sadly.

* * *

Outside, a blue hooded robe figure was walking towards Val's room. Some nurses saw her and one of them tries to stop her. "Excuse me, but you can't go-" She was cut off when the hooded figure's eyes flashed and everything turns blue and stopped. No one was moving or talking, the hooded figure went towards the room as the door opens by itself. She enters and notices a baby dragon was nuzzling Val's face. The filigree glanced around the room and saw Summer the Phoenix and Almathea the Unicorn were looking at her while the others weren't moving.

The figure removes the hoody to reveal a beautiful woman with red hair and sapphire blue eyes. She looks down at Celestia who was looking at her in wonder. She gently sits on the edge of the bed and caresses Val's cheek before she whispers. "Your time is not over, my grandchild, you will awaken everyone's hearts."

The woman kisses Val's forehead and a sudden glow came from it. She moves away and looks at Celestia before she kisses the dragon hatchling's forehead. Celestia falls asleep while the woman puts her hood back on and looks at Summer and Almathea who were looking at her. "She will awaken soon." The woman whispers as she left and the door magically opens for her and when she leaves, the door closes itself and everything went back to normal.

* * *

 _Celestia was in a dark place with no light. She slowly wakes up and realizes that she wasn't in Val's room. Chirping in confusion, Celestia started roaming around the dark place as she tries to find her friends. She then trips on something. Growling, she looks at the ground and saw many black chains. Celestia gurgles in confusion and notices that it leads to the end. So, Celestia followed the chains towards the source. Celestia wasn't comfortable with chains for some reasons, maybe it got something to do with her dragon heritage. Once Celestia reach to the end. She saw someone familiar and made her gasps. Sitting on the cold hard ground was Val!_

 _But Val was chained from her neck, arms, and legs. There were any chains surrounding her as if she was a prisoner or a slave. And furthermore, Val wasn't even moving of opening her eyes to see what's going on. Fearing something was wrong, Celestia went to her friend as quickly as possible until suddenly the chains started moving causing Celestia to stop. She saw Val's body being sink to the chains. Roaring in shock and fear. Celestia runs fast as she could and grabs the first chain that was attacked to Val's right wrist and started pulling but the chains continued to drag Val with Celestia included. Celestia desperately pulls the chain to bring Val up but no matter how hard she tries, Celestia and Val continued to sink to the chains. Celestia wouldn't let her go as she uses all her might to bring her friend up but not knowing her chest was glowing. As Val's body sink, Celestia's eyes snapped and lets out a roar, "VAL!"_

 _Val's brows twicthed when she heard Clestia talked. She…heard Celetia's voice. As she and Celestia, who is still pulling the chain, continued to sink, Val spoke through her mind, "Celestia?"_

 _Once the two sinks to the chains, the chains stopped moving suddenly and then a powerful exploding light came from the ground and caused the chains to fly away. The chains were shown flying from the air and when they moved away, Val was hugging Celestia, whose chest was still glowing, once the chains were gone, the room was replaced by a golden light and Val and Celestia were floating on the air. Celestia opens her eyes to see Val hugging her. Smiling, Celestia spoke, "Val!"_

 _Val gently strokes Celestia's back as she hugs her human friend. Celestia's glowing chest was soon replace by onyx collar around her neck and chest with a golden gem on the center. They floated from the air until two gentle arms caught them. Val froze when she felt the warm touch. A hand gently strokes Val's eyes and sweet smile was shown as the hand glowed on Val's eyes. As it stops, the gentle hand strokes Val's hair._

 _"Val, it's time to wake up."_

 _Val gasps in shock when she heard the familiar voice. Val slowly opens her now healed eyes and looks up to see a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. She wears a simple white sleeveless dress and no shoes on. Val's eyes began to water when she saw the familiar face._

 _"MOMMY!" Val cries as she hugs her mother, while not crushing Celestia. Val cries as her mother Alma gently strokes Val's head. Alma missed her daughter so much, it broke her heart that she and her husband had to leave her so soon._

 _"Shhh, it's okay, mommy's here." Alma whispers gently as she wipes the tears of Val's away. "Don't worry, sweetie, everything is fine now."_

 _Val pulls away and shook her head in sadness, "No it's not! Nothing is fine!" Val cries, "I'm not safe around with anyone. People got hurt because of me, a bad wanted to make a weapon…is that what I am? A weapon?"_

 _Alma shook her head as she cups her daughter's cheeks, "No, sweetheart, you are not a weapon of destruction. You are special in more ways than one."_

 _"She's right," a male voice said. Val leans over her mother and gasps to see a man with light brown hair and blue eyes._

 _"Daddy!" Val smiles as Oscar came to them and gives his family a bear hug._

 _Oscar smiles at his daughter, "Oh, look at my little raptor girl, you become a brave girl."_

 _Val shook her head, "I'm not brave…I got myself kidnapped a-and…my eyes were taken away…"_

 _Oscar gently strokes Val's head, "Val, you are brave, in your own way. You survive many things and you fight through them."_

 _"But…Uberto-"_

 _"Uberto is a coward." Oscar said sternly yet angrily. "He has no courage to face his own battles but you, you face them head on with your friends."_

 _Then images of her friends appeared behind the background. Val and Celestia watched as they saw their friends helping Val and playing with each other. Val's eyes began to water again as she saw her friends and family were by her side no matter what. Alma wipes her daughter's tears away._

 _"No matter where you are or go, your friends and family are by your side." Alma said gently with a kind smile._

 _Val smiles back before it vanished when she said, "But…what happens if they weren't there and I couldn't defend myself yet?"_

 _Oscar and Alma smiled before turning to a black and dark blue door with red skulls. Val was surprise and scared when she saw the door that came out of nowhere. Val looks at her parents as Alma gently puts Val down on the invisible floor. "You can fight your battle, with the help of her." Alma said._

 _Val looks at her parents as they gave her an encouraging smile before turning to the door with a deep breath and walks over to it with Celestia in her arms. The door opened by itself to let Val and Celestia in before shutting itself close so they wouldn't escape. Val and Celestia gulped nervously as they were in a dark and spooky room with no light. They could see each other clearly but the room was completely black._

 _Val looks around and calls out quietly. "H-Hello?"_

 _"You came." Spoke a dark feminine voice._

 _Val and Celestia gasp when they heard the voice as they tried to find the one who spoke but the room was completely empty. "Don't bother try to find me." The voice said darkly, "I'm probably going to disappear anyways."_

 _Val looks around and was able to ask, "Why?"_

 _She heard the voice 'tsk' at her. "Don't you get it? When you heal up, I will be erased from this world as if I was never being born."_

 _Val could feel anger and hatred from her but also sadness and loneliness. "Are you always alone?" Val asked._

 _She heard the voice snort. "What do you expect? I've been alive for like what? An hour and was killed by a huntress."_

 _"Vida…" Val mutters the name of the huntress._

 _"Yeah, apparently she had help with a witch and knight." The voice spat out. "I can't believe I was defeated by those three. Tsk, how stupid was I?" Val heard the voice muttering to herself._

 _"I don't think your stupid." Val spoke truthfully._

 _She heard a scoff from the voice, "Yeah and you think I can be good after I killed people."_

 _Val looks at Celestia as she looks at her before they look at the empty room. "My mommy always told me that there is good in someone and I know you have good inside of you…you just can't see it."_

 _Val could feel the presence being silent. She could tell that she was thinking if she should be good or not. Then she suddenly spoke. "After what I did, who would accept me?"_

 _Val had the right answer for that. "I would and Celestia too."_

 _Celestia nodded and she yipped, "Yes, yes!"_

 _They heard an amused chuckle from the person, "You two are so naïve and fun loving, even though you two are talking to a killer."_

 _"You're not all bad, you are talking to us." Val said, "If you want, you can live with us. You can have a place to call home and a family."_

 _"A what?"_

 _"Family are people that love and care one another." Val explains as she took a step forward, "And you can be part of the family too even if you hurt others, you're still family."_

 _"Huh, so you're trusting to be your 'family' member?" She asked mockingly._

 _Val thinks about it and said, "Well, you're really good a fighting and I was wondering if-"_

 _"-If I do your fights for you? Hmm…" There was a brief silence before the voice said, "Alright, I'll do it."_

 _"But promise me that you won't hurt my family and friends." Val said, "They're your family too."_

 _There was an annoyed sigh from the voice and she said. "Fine but I want a rematch with the huntress, witch, and the knight!"_

 _Val tilts her head and asked. "What knight?"_

 _"Never mind." The voice sigh, "Alright, so we have a deal then?"_

 _Val nodded and outstretches her free hand to the unknown source. There were a few seconds before Val felt a hand grabbed hers gently. "Deal!" Val's eyes began to glow as the room around them turned into a golden room with shimmering stars shining. Val and Celestia saw the one who was shaking Val's hand, it was Dark Twilight._

 _Dark Twilight gave her a smirk and suddenly a dark blue energy like swirl came from her hand and into Val's. It glowed and a silver ring with a blue diamond was on her right hand's middle finger. **(The ring looks like Ciel Phantomhive ring in the anime called Black Butler/** **Kuroshitsuji.)** Val looks at the ring awe as she turns to Dark Twilight who gave Val a smirk. _

_"That ring represent out contract. I will be the one taking care of your fights and keeping an eye on you."_

 _"And you will get your freedom." Val added with a smile._

 _Dark Twilight gave her an amused smirk before the door appeared and opens by itself. The two went out while holding hands and saw Oscar and Alma were smiling at Val proudly._

 _"You did well Val." Alma said with a smile. "Now, are you ready to go back?"_

 _Val looks at the ground as Celestia looks at her friend worriedly. "I-I don't know, mommy. I'm not sure if I can face the danger again."_

 _Alma kneels at her daughter's height and gently caressing Val's cheek, "You can do this, my baby girl."_

 _"I-I don't know."_

 _"Yes, you can." Said an angelic voice. Val, Celestia and Dark Twilight turn and saw a beautiful woman with long golden hair that sways and sapphire blue eyes that shines with the light. She wears silver, gold and sapphire accessories and her clothes looks like a goddess._

 _"W-who are you?" Val asked in shock and amazement._

 _The woman smiled at her gently and spoke, "I am Crystalia, Goddess of New Beginning."_

 _Val and Celestia gasped in shock. They learn about different Gods from other countries but they never heard of Crystalia before._

 _"I didn't know there was another goddess." Val whispers in shock._

 _Crystalia smiles at her gently and said. "That's because I'm not from here. I am from another planet that is far away."_

 _Val looks at Crystalia and asked. "Why are you here?"_

 _"I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't be afraid." Crystalia said, "You hold a special role in life, Valentina, you have to learn and understand the situation around you."_

 _"But, I'm not sure if I'm ready." Val whispers._

 _Crystalia smiles at her gently before placing her hand on Val's head. "Don't be afraid, child, remember what your mother and father told you."_

 _Val looks at Crystalia and said, "I am not alone. I have friends and family by my side." She looks at Dark Twilight with a smile. Dark Twilight saw this and glanced her eyes away, not knowing she made a ghostly smile on her face. Val looks at Crystalia and said, "I'm ready."_

 _Crystalia smiles and holds Val's right hand. Val's right hand, that has the ring on her finger, glowed and suddenly a blue rose birthmark appeared. It shows a blooming rose and the thorny stem wraps around to her wrist. "What is this?"_

 _"This birthmark will tell you everything you need to know." Cyrstalia said before her eyes soften a bit. "You remind me of my husband before he left."_

 _Val looked at Crystalia in shock, "You're married?"_

 _Crystalia nodded with a small smile on her face, "Yes, my husband was an immortal warrior that can travel to dimension and can kill any immortal being or god in that are evil but he also felt guilty because he wondered why would I fall in love with a killer like him. I didn't care if he was killer, I loved him no matter what he is."_

 _Val looks at Crystalia and asked. "What's your husband's name?"_

 _"His original name is unknown but he has many: The Glitch, Error, the Time Lord, The Destroyer of Multiverses, and Godkiller." Crystalia explains._

 _"Wow, some husband you got there." Dark Twilight commented with her arms crossed._

 _Crystalia nodded, "Yes but I call him my love, my Kendov."_

 _"Kendov?" Val asked curiously._

 _Crystalia nodded, "It means warrior in dragons."_

 _Val's eyes widen in shock and amazement. Crystalia smiles at her before looking up ahead, "You should go, your friends and family are waiting for you."_

 _Val turns around and saw a portal that shows herself on the bed with Celestia sleeping on her stomach. Val looks at it and said. "Is that me?"_

 _"Who else would it be?" Dark Twilight asked sarcastically with her arms crossed, earning a look from Oscar. She glanced at him with a brow raised. "What?"_

 _Val giggles before looking to her parents. "Wait," Val gives Celestia to Dark Twilight as she went to her parents and hugged them and they hugged back. The family embraced themselves, wanting to have one last moments with each other. Val snuggles close to her parents and whispers, "I'll miss you."_

 _Oscar and Alma smiled at their daughter softly. "We'll miss you too, our raptor girl." Alma whispers as she kisses her daughter's forehead gently._

 _Oscar looks at Dark Twilight and she looks back at him when he gave her a stern look until he said. "Take good care of my daughter, you hear?"_

 _Dark Twilight smirks at him. "Don't worry, chief, I'll watch her." She looks at Val and said, "Come on, V, we're leaving."_

 _Val nodded and gave her mom and dad one last hug and asked, "We'll meet again, right?"_

 _The two couples nodded with a smile, "We'll wait for you in heaven, sweetie." Alma said, "The Lord God allowed us to see you with the help of Crystalia."_

 _"God helped you reach to me?" Val asked in shock._

 _Her parents nodded gently, "Yes and Crystalia was here to help you find your strength."_

 _Val looks at Crystalia with a smile before she went over to her and gave her a hug which she returned. "Thank you."_

 _Crystalia smiles at her and said, "You should thank the Lord God as well. If it wasn't for him, your parents and I wouldn't meet with you."_

 _Val nodded, "I'll pray for him." She said._

 _Crystalia smiles and nodded before patting gently stroking Val's head, "Go now. Your time here is done."_

 _Val nodded before walking over to Dark Twilight with Celestia on her shoulders. Dark Twilight took out her hand and offers it to Val, "Let's go, Val."_

 _Val nodded and takes Dark Twilight's hand before they walk to the portal. Then everything started to shimmer in white sparkles as everything slowly disappeared. Val turns to her parents and Crystalia as they slowly disappeared. She let a single tear fall as she whispers, "Goodbye." She saw them smiling as she, Dark Twilight, and Celestia went in the portal and the two couple and the Goddess disappeared in a flash of light._

* * *

At the lobby, Gem was looking at a picture of her, Owen, and Val with the raptors, hybrids and animal friends. She looks at Val's smiling face as she slowly caresses Val's face with her index finger. Her eyes began to water again when she remembers her little cousin hugging her when she plays pounce. Aggie, Quinn, and Damien were there as they waited for the adults to come back. IM was in his Iguana form as he wipes his tears with a tissue and Rocco was sulking at the corner, crying his eyes out. Damien glanced over to Gem, who was quiet, and took a deep breath before saying. "Hey, remember when Val tried to tell me not to prank you?"

Gem was silent at first before muttering. "Yeah…you didn't listen and you pranked me."

Damien nodded, "Yup…and you tried to kill me," Damien a small smile before vanishing, "I should have listen to her advice."

Gem looks at him and made a small sad smile. "Yeah…you should have." She whispers, remembering that she had almost killed Damien if it wasn't for Val and the others stopping her. Then Owen came back with the others along with Claire, Zach, and Gray. Owen went over to Gem who got off the chair and hugs her uncle sadly. "I miss her." Gem whispers out sadly.

Owen hugs Gem back. "I miss her too." He whispers back.

Then a male nurse came running in the lobby to the doctor who was the one who tried to save Val and the male nurse almost collapse as he pants with his hands on his knees.

"Brian? What's wrong?" the doctor asked the nurse who continues panting. The male nurse calms down before saying, "It's a miracle!"

"What?"

The male nurse holds the doctor's coat and repeats. "It's a miracle!"

"What's a miracle?"

The male nurse looks at the Jurassic World and Perfection Crew and said. "You all have to see this!" He runs back to the other hall. They looked at each other before following the nurse through the hall. They caught up to him to the hall and saw a bunch of nurses and doctors were blocking the halls and were whispering something. Owen wanted to know what's going on and slowly pushes his way through the crowd of nurses and doctors. Once he made it, he saw someone that made his eyes widen in shock and amazement. Sitting on the floor was none other than Val!

"V-Val?" Owen whispers hopefully.

Val looks up and smiles at her uncle before slowly standing up as she balances herself to prevent herself from falling. She slowly walks over to her uncle with a smile on her face and Owen picks her up and spins her around, making her laugh. He gave her a big hug as he cries tears of joy. The others came and gasps to see Val alive!

"VAL!" Gem's eyes began to water with tears of joy. Val saw her cousin and smiles before trying to get down and Owen lets her. Gem quickly picks up her cousin and gave her a big hug and cries. "I'm glad you're alive." Gem whispers.

Val smiles and hugs her older cousin. Irelia, Quinn, Aggie, and Damien joined in the hug as they cry happily.

"You're alive!" Damien cries out happily and IM and Rocco were crying tears of joy.

"Don't ever die on us again!" Quinn added with happiness.

"We we're so worried!" Aggie cried as tears fall from her eyes. Irelia just hugs them with a huge smile on her face, knowing that Val was alive!

Once they let go, Owen picks up Val and hugs her again. "It's a miracle." Owen whispers with tears falling from his eyes. The nurses and doctors smiles and clapped at the reunion as the others came to see Val was alright and alive.

Miracles does happen.

* * *

 **Done! The last chapter will be up soon and** **animefan, you said that Val's future boyfriend, Angelo, was going to sing for her…what song do you want him to sing to Val because I have no idea what song he should sing to Val. And yes, Celestia can talk and I was thinking of giving her mate so I'm having a contest to see who can think of a good mate for Celestia so I can draw him and maybe he will be partner with Angelo so he and Val could be close together with their dragons.**

 **One last thing, if you guys are happy to see Val alive, give her a big hug!**

 **D is signing off! Hope I could finish!**


	12. Let's have Fun

**Hey guys, here is the second to the last chapter! It was suppose to be last chapter, but it was too long so I need to make it short. We're gonna see some romance with Val and Angelo and thanks for the song idea! Also, can somebody help me make Celestia a male dragon friend for her? He's gonne be Angelo's dragon.**

 **Celestia's voice actress is** **Michelle Horn**

 **Also, Gabriel, since you know about Dragons: Fire and Ice/ Metal Ages, can you help me with ideas for it? And the name for Celestia's mother who is an ice dragon. Please?**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Let's have Fun**

At New York Hospital, many media reporters with cameras were trying to enter the hospital to get pictures of Val. When the news spread about Val being back from the dead and is alive, many reporters were trying to get in, but military security came so no one gets in or out without permission. Speaking of Val, she was in her hospital room as the doctor checks on her. Her little friends, Pluto, Cuddles, Celestia, and Monica were hiding under the bed while Summer was perched at the roof I the hospital wearing Val's locket with Almathea inside. Owen and Gem were in the room to be close to Val. The doctor checks on Val's lungs, heartbeat, and blood pressure.

"Hmmm," the doctor listens to Val's heartbeat and looks at Val. "Well, it seems everything is in order." He said before standing up.

Owen looks at the doctor and asked. "So, is Val gonna be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but she must stay here for a day or two, so I can check if there's any changes."

Owen nodded and thanks the doctor as he went out and then Jay and blind came with get well baskets. "Hey Val. You got another get well basket from Katy Perry." Mike said.

"And this get-well basket is from Abby and Josh." Jay said as he and Mike place the basket to a pile of gifts that were given to Val by celebrities. They heard about Val and send her gifts to make her feel better and hoping that she would be well soon. Then they heard a knock from the door and Damien came in with a big stuff toy monkey.

"From the Slash Monkey band. They send their greetings!" Damien said as he puts the toy monkey on the pile and then notice a basket full of muffins from a female singer. "Oohh! Muffins!" Damien said as he grabs a chocolate muffin and eats it.

"Damien!" Gem scolded at him.

Damien turned to her as he eats the muffin and spoke with his mouthful. "Wha? Wal ain't wonna eat it."

Val giggles. "It's okay, I can't have finished all of the food." She said.

Damien gestured her with a muffin on his hand. "See?" He said before he continues eating.

Then Quinn, Vida, Aggie, Sofia, and Alex came in with gifts from other celebrities. "Here's more gift for you Val." Vida said as they sat down the gifts.

Sofia walked over to Val with a package. "This is from your grandmother, Susan Grady." Sofia said as she gives the package to her. Val nodded happily, and Owen took out a pocket knife to cut open the box and opens it to reveal a white hooded cloak.

"Grandma made me a cloak!" Val chirps out.

Owen looks at the cloak and said. "Huh, better start calling you 'Little White'." Val giggles and nodded.

Then Damien walked over them as he eats a dark brown muffin. "Ugh, this muffin tastes funny." He complains.

Jay looks at the muffin and was not the good kind. "Ah, Damien, that muffin is a fast-acting prune muffin."

Damien was confused. "What do you me-" Damien was cut off when his stomach growled. He drops the muffin and mutters. "Gotta go!" He runs to the nearby bathroom and locks himself in.

Gem shook her head as she looks over the muffin being sniffed by Celestia, Cuddles, and Pluto. "And, that is why, you shouldn't eat a muffin that you don't know yet."

"Who would eat those stuff?" Mike asked as he picks up the bran muffin and throws it away.

Jay rubs his chin and spoke, "One of mi tios, Uncle Matías, eats those."

"Why?" Aggie asked.

Jay shrugged, "I don't know, but he said something about getting his food out the 'natural way'."

There was a dead silence before a shivered of disgust came from everyone. Val looks at her cloak and then notices someone missing. "Hey, where's Devlin? Did she go home?"

Vida shook her head, "No, Devlin has an unfinished job to do but she'll be back." She said.

* * *

At African river, Melvin was seen being tossed on a small rock like island with a single dead tree. He looks around and saw Devlin floating in mid-air. His eyes widen when he saw her flying. "You can fly?!" He yells.

Devlin casually shrugs and looks at Melvin with a dark look on her eyes. "You did an unforgiving crime, Melvin Plug, so I decided to put you here for a while and come back when I feel like coming back." Devlin grins. "But, don't worry, you're not alone, you have some **_friendly_** guest." She said darkly before disappearing in thin air. Melvin didn't understand what she means but when he heard crocodile hisses from the water. He looks at the water and his eyes widen when he saw Nile Crocodiles surrounding him. He screams as he climbs on the tree in fear as the crocodiles snap at him.

"You witch! Burt, you asshole!" Melvin screams and many other insults to the others.

* * *

IM (in his iguana disguise) and Rocco were riding on Barry's shoulder who is carrying a gift basket filled with fruits. They entered Val's room and shows them the fruit basket. "This is from everyone in Jurassic World." He said as he set it down. He walked over to Val with a kind smile. "How are you feeling Val?"

"A little better." Val chirps out happily as Celestia jumps on her bed and snuggles close to Val, making Val giggle.

Damien came out of the bathroom after he flush the toilet. "Not to self, make sure you ask Jay to inspect the food first." He mutters before grabbing the TV remote and turns on the flat-screen TV. He flips through channels until he stops at a channel that shows a Brazilian boy about close to Val's age. "Who's that kid?" He asked.

They looked at the screen and Quinn and Aggie know that kid. "It's Angelo Z." Quinn said.

"Who's that?" Gem asked.

Aggie giggles, "He's Val's future boyfriend."

Owen gave him a stern look. "He ain't gonna be Val's boyfriend if I'm around." He said.

"Come on, Owen." Quinn said. "Those two make a cute couple."

"No! No! No! And No! Val can't have a boyfriend at least until she's in her twenties." Owen said seriously and sternly.

Damien watches the TV. "Guys, you should watch this." He said as they saw Angelo walking up on stage with wireless earbuds microphone attached to his right ear. He was at stage in London at night. He was looking at his cheering fans with a smile as he says.

" _Good evening people of London!_ "

 _His fans cheered for him as he waves his hand. "Tonight, I'm gonna sing a song for my friend, Valentina Rosalina Grady, she's recovering from the hospital and I wanted to sing this song for her."_

Owen made a blank face while, Aggie, Quinn, Sofia, Alex, and Gem awed at the scene. "Oh, brother." Owen mutters in annoyance.

 _Angelo looks at the screen with a smile. "Val, if you're watching this, I hope you like my song." Then everyinthing went_

 **(Starlight by** **Darren Espanto)**

The music started to play and then stars were shining above them, and a spotlight shows Angelo, singing to the beat.

If you wanna fall in love  
Then you gotta take a chance  
Find a way to reach out to the one who someday hold your hand  
If you wanna change the world  
You gotta find some happiness  
Make a choice to give some love to fill the void and emptiness

Angelo walks over to the edge and looks at the stars above with a smile on his face as the stars twinkle on the night sky.

On and on, believe that love will find us all  
And give us what we need so we can carry on  
You gotta just believe that love will find us all  
And give us what we need so we could carry on  
Get up  
They can't keep you down  
If you would just get up and  
Look to the stars  
Up get up  
They can't keep you down  
If you would just get up and  
Look to the stars

Then the stage burst into a white light to reveal female dancers on high platforms dancing to the beat. Angelo started dancing with the beat.

Go, let go  
Keep aiming high  
And you don't have to take it slow  
The night ain't gonna wait for you  
Go, let go  
Keep reaching for the stars,  
There's nothing here below  
The night ain't gonna wait for you

Starlight, starlight ahhh...  
The night ain't gonna wait for you

Starlight, starlight ahhh...  
The night ain't gonna wait for you

Then purple light like platform appeared on Angelo's feet as he started to surf in mid-air! Everyone awed at the sight, believing it was a special effect, but Damien knows something because his eyes widen in full shock. "He's the Anodite!" He exclaims.

"What?" Jay asked his adopted brother in confusion.

He points at the surfing Angelo at the screen. "It's the Anodite when we were at Italy! He's the one who helped Val with Gem!"

"Seriously!" Everyone yelled in shock before turning to the screen where Angelo started singing and the platform floats in mid-air.

If you wanna be someone,  
You gotta know just who you are  
In the time you'll figure out your place amongst the shooting stars  
But you gonna realize  
That no one's pushing you  
To be somebody other than the one that's right for you

On and on, believe that love will find us all  
And give us what we need so we can carry on  
You gotta just believe that love will find us all  
And give us what we need so we can carry on

Get up  
They can't keep you down  
If you would just get up and  
Look to the stars  
Up get up  
They can't keep you down  
If you would just get up and  
Look to the stars

Then Angelo jumps of the platform and lands on his feet before he started dancing again. Then the star forms constellations that were moving! There were many constellation flying down at the audiences and they were amaze to see that!

Go, let go  
Keep aiming high  
And you don't have to take it slow  
The night ain't gonna wait for you  
Go, let go  
Keep reaching for the stars,  
There's nothing here below  
The night ain't gonna wait for you

Starlight, starlight ahhh...  
The night ain't gonna wait for you

Starlight, starlight ahhh...  
The night ain't gonna wait for you

When the music slows down, Angelo looks at the stars above Angelo twinkled and the constellation, Virgo, spins like a ballerina above Angelo.

Just one for night  
Just let the fire ignite and be that starlight

Just one for night  
Just let the fire ignite and be that starlight

Just one for night  
Just let the fire ignite and be that starlight

Just one for night  
Just let the fire ignite and be that starlight

That night ain't gonna wait from you...

Then the stars above exploded like fireworks, causing stars to rain down at them as a beautiful display.

Go, let go  
Keep aiming high  
And you don't have to take it slow  
The night ain't gonna wait for you

Go, let go  
Keep reaching for the stars, there's nothing here below  
The night ain't gonna wait for you

Starlight, starlight ahhh...  
The night ain't gonna wait for you

Starlight, starlight ahhh...  
The night ain't gonna wait for you!

Once Angelo finished, the audience cheered for him. Angelo waves at them before saying. " _Thank you!_ " he looks at the camera with a smile, " _Hope you get better soon Val!_ "

Val blushed a little while Owen made a blank look. "Okay, note to self, dig a mote at the bungalow."

"Uncle Owen!" Gem scolded making Owen raised his hands.

Then Marco came with a bouquet of blue roses, "Val, this came for you from…Angelo Z." He said as he gives it to Val. Val saw the card that says:

 ** _Get well soon_**

 ** _Angelo Z_**

Val smiles and hugs the bouquet of roses while Owen shook his head in annoyance. "This can't be happening." He mutters out.

Mike laughs a little, "Come one, Owen, everyone deserve love." He said.

Owen sighs, "Yeah, but this relationship of Val and Angelo, I have my eye on him."

* * *

Two days later, Val was release from the hospital and was taken back to Jurassic World. There were many news media's there, but they avoided them and headed home. The raptors and the hybrids were glad that Val was alive, and Simon decided to throw a party. Everyone was at IM's smoothie shop as Irelia was using the karaoke machine. The D-Squad with Vida and Devlin (who came back from her little 'errand') were at the counter enjoying some smoothies while Damien was making a smoothie to a blindfolded IM who was sitting on the chair.

Damien grins as he sets the drink down near IM, "Okay, you'll never guess this one!" He said excitingly.

IM could get the smoothie and drinks on the straw. He stops and thinks. "Hmmm…Mango, banana, orange…" IM stops for a minute and Damien thought he didn't know the next ingredient, but IM casually added, "-Zest-" Damien groans in disappointment as IM continues, "-Cinnamon, tuna fish…" IM smacks his lips while figuring out what's the next ingredient, and said, "And you dip your toe in it!"

Damien looks at him skeptically and asked. "Which foot?"

"Right foot."

"Which toe?"

"Pinkie!" IM answered happily.

Damien stared at him disbelief before grinning happily. "You. Are. A. Freak!" he said happily and bangs the table with both his hands. IM grins happily as he removes the blindfold. Jay rolled his eyes at them before drinking his mango smoothie. Val was drinking her blueberry smoothie when Vida notices her blue diamond ring.

"Val, where did you get that?" Vida asked curiously.

Val looks at her ring and hesitates. "Um…a friend." She mutters quietly.

Devlin walked next to Val and inspects the blue diamond ring. "Hmmm. A blue diamond." She hums, "You know, there are legends saying that the blue diamonds are cursed and bring bad fortune to the ones who wear them."

Val looks at her ring for a while and looks at her friends. "It's a long story but I…"

"You what?" Vida asked as she looks at the ring suspiciously.

Val gulps and hesitated. "I…I made a contract."

"To who?" Mike joins in as the other members looked at Val with questionable looks. Val looks at Vida and gestured her to come close. Vida got close and Val whispers something into her ear. Vida's eyes widen in shock and withdraw herself from Val.

"You made a contract with **her?** " Vida asked a bit angrily.

Val made a nervous laugh while Aggie hides behind Quinn. Venandi are known to have a fierce tempers. Sofia looks at her friend and asked. "Who's her?"

Vida glanced at Sofia but answered dangerously. "Dark Twilight."

The D-Squad's eyes widen in shock. "Dark's alive?!" Gem almost exclaims but Irelia singing and the loud music prevented it.

"Didn't Vida, Devlin, and the mysterious Knight, you know, killed her?" Damien asked, eyeing on the ring.

"Don't worry, she's good now. Promise." Val said honestly.

Vida glares at the ring as she saw Dark Twilight's smirking image. Dark Twilight gave a wink before vanishing from the ring. Vida mentally groan and looks at Val. "If you're contracted with her, make sure she doesn't mess with me."

Val nodded with a smile as they continued partying. They will have a lot to talk about tomorrow since they are having a time of their lives at the party.

* * *

On the next day, Val is seen near the lake with Celestia, Monica, Almathea the unicorn, Pluto, Cuddles and Flora (in her pot). Summer was perched at a tree, taking a nap, while the young ones watched the clouds. They would guess what clouds are shaped into. Val was happy that she's back home as she and her friends guess what's the next cloud shape. Val points at a cloud. "That one looks like a jet!" She smiles at the jet cloud but then she notices it coming towards them. Getting up, Val saw a jet flying towards the jungle. Smiling, Val rushed towards the jungle with her friends following. Summer saw this and went to get Gem and the others. Val rushed towards the deep part of the jungle and saw a jet was parked near the river and she saw someone sitting on a large rock relaxing.

"Astronomy!" Val cheers as she rushes towards him.

Astronomy smiles at her as he gets off the rock and picks her up before hugging her. As they let go, Astronomy holds her up with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better!" Val chirps out. "I'm happy that your back."

Astronomy nodded as he puts down. Piper the Kippy appeared behind Astronomy's back and chirps at Val before flying down and nuzzles Val's face, making her giggle. "Are you here because you have a break from your work?"

Astronomy nodded and ruffles her hair and then Summer came flying as she perches herself at a rock and looks at Astronomy curiously. "Who's this?" He asked as he kneels at Summer's height.

"That's Summer, the Phoenix," Val said. "She's my friend."

Astronomy nodded and then notices the D-Squad, Vida, and Devlin coming. They stopped when they saw Astronomy as he got up. Damien looks at him and gasps in shock and amazement. "It's Astronomy Nebular!" Damien exclaims happily.

Jay looks at him, "Who?"

Damien points at Astronomy, "Astronomy Nebular! He is one of the top Galaxy Knights! He's a legend!" Damien explains happily, "He is the first human ever be a Galaxy Knight and the youngest member!"

Astronomy gave them a simple wave and nod. "Nice to meet you."

Val points at each of her friends. "Astronomy, these are my friends, Jay, Mike, Quinn, Vida, Devlin, Damien, Aggie, Quinn, Irelia, IM, and my cousin Gem."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Rocco blurts out.

Astronomy looks at Rocco in surprise. "Did he just talk?" He asked curiously, looking at Rocco.

Devlin nodded, "Yup, the talking ferret was once an idiotic wizard named Rocco Smitchetz, who happens to be the top worst wizards in the magical realm." She explains.

"HEY!" Rocco yelled at her.

Astronomy chuckles at them before turning to Val. "Your friends are lively." He said.

Jay looks at Astronomy and his nose twitched when he smelled Astronomy scent. His scent resembles to Val but different. "Tell me, Astronomy, how did you meet Val?" Jay asked.

Astronomy thinks about it and said, "About…two months ago." He said. "Why do you ask?"

Jay puts his hands on his pockets and explains, "It's just, your scent matches Val but different."

Astronomy's eyes widen a bot when he said that. "You can smell me over there?"

Jay nodded, "Si, I am not really human." He explains to Astronomy that he is a raptor hybrid. Damien was admiring at Astronomy's jet, he really, I mean really, wants to fly that jet. He heard that Astronomy's jet, The Titan Moc 6, is the new and improve jet that has heat sensing missiles, target missiles, laser shooter, tracking beam/bubble, a bazooka canon, bombs, and it can transform into a giant robot!

Damien was about to sneak over until Aggie cast a spell, "Via Paralysis!" The spell hits Damien and temporally paralyzes him, preventing him from going near Astronomy's jet. Astronomy was surprised to see that but was cut off when Irelia, in her Xenomorph hybrid form, came up to his face. She inspects him, head to toe, and wonders, why does he almost resemble to Val. Irelia lifts his arm up and shakes it a bit. Astronomy looks at Val's friends with a questionable look.

They just shrug while Damien was still paralyzed. Val smiles and went over to her friends. "Can we bring Astronomy with us to our trip?" She asked excitingly.

Astronomy looks at them in confusion while Irelia was poking his face with her claw finger gently. "What trip?" he asked when Irelia grabs his cheeks and pinches them gently before pulling them gently.

Vida looks at him and answered, "We're going to travel the ocean with our 'other friends' since Jurassic World is having a slow day. So, we decided to have a little trip."

Damien was able to speak even though his body can't move, "Yeah! And you can tell us your stories in your missions!"

Astronomy thinks about it. Solomon did say that Astronomy could use the RNR and he did promise to visit Val so…why not?

"Sure, I'll join you." Astronomy said.

Val cheers happily and Damien grins. Piper slithers on Astronomy shoulder and looks at the. Gem, Aggie, and Quinn awed at the cute alien creature. Mike looks at her curiously and asked Astronomy about Piper. Astronomy explains as Devlin summons the bags of supplies they need on their trip. They walked over to the beach and saw Kaila, Godzilla, Cymopoleia, the raptors, the mutant wolves, Jackal, Iron Giant, and the hybrids.

Astronomy awed at them and notices Zach and Gray were there. "Oh, hello." He greeted.

Zach and Gray greeted back casually, and Gray was getting excited. "Can we go now?" He asked.

They nodded and get on Kaila or Godzilla, girls on Kaila and boys on Godzilla. Astronomy made sure his jet was camouflage and made it auto-pilot, so it can follow him. The trip was fun, Val and Celestia saw dolphins swimming by and they wave at them. Cuddles with Pluto in his back were enjoying the wind. Monica was at the edge of Kaila, puking like no tomorrow. Summer was beside her as she comforts her. Piper was napping with Owen's Raptor Squad as she lies on top of Charlie. Damien was standing on Godzilla's head as he did the king of the world. Iron Giant was soaring from the sky as he follows them with Jackal on his back. They were having the time of their lives until the mutants and the giant robot stop and rest. Mike and Jay decided to fish with an exciting Charlie and Uri behind them. Kila and Godzilla relaxed as they float on the water together while Cymopoleia plays with the kids. Irelia was still poking at Astronomy's face, who isn't wearing his jacket to reveal his muscular chest, and wonders why he doesn't laugh when she pokes his face. Val laughs when Irelia pokes her face. Vida was practicing her martial arts, Devlin was reading a magazine while an umbrella was floating above her to keep the sun off her eyes. Sofia and Vida were being cuddled by Gem's raptors, Owen's raptors, and Val's raptors.

Cymopoleia surfs through the waters while Iron Giant was floating on a magical platform that Devlin summoned. He was watching the fishes swimming by and allows some seagulls perch on his shoulders. The two mutant wolves were relaxing on Kaila's back as they enjoy their nap together. As Vida did some punching, her eyes glanced behind her before she quickly did a roundhouse kick from behind but was soon blocked by the arm of Dark Twilight. Everyone stops on what they are doing as they turned towards the huntress and the evil clone like demon. Dark Twilight made an evil smirk as she looks at the angry huntress. The two withdraw their attacks and glared at each other.

"Dark Twilight." Vida glares at her dangerously with a scowl on her face.

Dark Twilight gave her a devious smirk with her right arms resting on her side. "Hello Huntress, did you miss me?" she asked with fake innocent.

Vida glares at her for a while and finally said venomously, "I'm surprise you're not dead yet."

Dark Twilight releases a sarcastic laugh. "Awweee, you think your little weapon could've killed me?" Dark Twilight gave her an evil smirk. "No, it actually returned me into Val's body and trapped me in her mind. The only way to get out, is to make a contract with none other than Val."

Vida glares at her before asked. "Why are you even here?"

Dark Twilight shrugs and waves at her casually. "Val allowed me to have a little vacation since she didn't want me to be trapped in the ring to long."

In the distance, Cymopoleia was floating beside them when Val called out from the side-line, "Sorry Vida!"

Vida gave an annoyed look to Dark Twilight, "And let me guess, you're here to kill after I tried to kill you."

Dark Twilight hums as she placed her index finger under her chin. "I would…but my contract state I can't harm Val's family or friends. So basically, I can't kill you but doesn't mean I can insult you." She said with an evil grin. Vida growls in annoyance as the kids were looking at her wearily.

Devlin gets up and throws her magazine away, causing it to teleport to somewhere else, as she walks over to them. "No, girls, let's not try to kill each other, after all. We're on vacation." Devlin said as she gave Dark Twilight a smug look. "But, the contract didn't say that _we_ could kill you." Devlin pointed out.

Dark Twilight stops smirking and glares at her, "Well played, Witch, well played."

Val smiles at them before she felt something, turning towards the direction, Val could feel something drawing towards it, "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Damien asked.

Val points out the direction. "There, can you feel it."

"I feel it." Astronomy said as he stood up. "It's like something is calling us."

"How come we can't feel it?" Gem asked.

Vida stops glaring at Dark Twilight and looks at them. "What is it?" Vida asked.

"We don't know but it's calling to us." Astronomy said.

Devlin removes her sunglasses and looks at their direction. "Whatever is calling them, we check it out."

"That plan doesn't sound too terrible." Dark Twilight said, earning a glare from Devlin. "Let's check it out!" Dark Twilight said.

Godzilla, Kaila, Cymopoleia let out a roar before swimming towards the direction that Val and Astronomy wants them to go. Giant follows them, but he picks up Yuki and Sombra, the two mutant wolves, and took off with Jackal following them.

* * *

 **Done, one last chapter to go! I hope you enjoyed it. Gabriel, I hope you can help with the Dragons: Fire and Ice/ Metal Age ideas because I need help with the reunion of Celestia and her father, Thoron.**


	13. It just Began

**Here's the last chapter, Gabriel and Mariah, thanks for helping me with the ideas and I hope you two have more ideas about Clestia and Thoron, and I don't know if I can make the Halloween special, I'm so sorry Gabriel** **.**

 **But, I will try and figure out how.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: It just Began**

Godzilla, Kaila, and Cymopoleia were swimming towards the direction where Val and Astronomy wanted to go. Iron Giant follows them with Sombra and Yuki on his hands while Jackal flies beside them. Damien was lying on Cymopoleia's head with a bored expression on his face. "Are we there yet?" Damien whined.

Gem groans, "For the hundred times, no!" Gem growls at him.

Astronomy was standing on Godzilla, looking like a captain with his right foot forward and his left food backwards and his arms were crossed. He looks up ahead and said. "Don't worry, we're almost here."

Damien groans. "Are you su-"

"There!" Val points out. They all got up and saw an island. It was big, and it looks like has different colors. The three big mutants swam over there and lands on the beach. Everyone got off and Iron Giant lands on the ground before putting Yuki and Sombra down. Everyone looks around the island I awe to see so much beauty.

"Wow…" Mike said. "What is this place?"

Alex looks at the white sand and said. "Whatever this place is, it's beautiful."

Sofia looks at the shells and notices something amazing, "Guys, check these shells!" They all went to her and saw the shells were sparkling like pink diamonds.

"Wow, they look like diamonds." Aggie said in awe.

Damien was about to get one, but Gem slaps his hand. "OW!" Damien rubs his hand in pain as Gem shook her head at him with her arms crossed.

Val was looking at the diamond shells when she notices a path up ahead at the jungle. "Look, a path!" They all turns and saw a path made of pearls. They all went over to it and Mike touches the surface.

"Wow, it's smooth." Mike said as she stood up. "There must be people that live here."

Jay sniffs the air for any human or non-human scents. "There's no one, but us here." He said. "Although, I did smell some fruits and herbs that are unknown to me." Jay added.

Dark Twilight could feel something…positive. "Gross, I could feel positive energy up ahead. I hate positive energy." She mutters the other part with her arms crossed.

Vida rolled her eyes as she took out her two pistols from her bag. "Whatever it is, we should check it out."

They nodded and walked on the pearl like road. Godzilla, Kaila, and Cymopoleia rest at the beach with Iron Giant to keep them company. They walked through the path and saw many fruits that are unknown to them. There were even some fruits that were floating on the trees but their stems preventing them from flying away. There were even rock shape fruits at a bronze bush and red fiery fruits at a ruby red tree.

Jay climbs up the tree with floating fruits and picks it. It was light as a feather and fluffy. He jumps down and shows it to them. "Do you think it's edible?"

Everyone shrugs as Celestia jumps on Jay's shoulders. She sniffs at the fruit before taking a bite. As she chews and swallows, then suddenly Celestia started floating. She lets out a croon in confusion as she floats away. Jay quickly grabs her tail to prevent her from floating away and gives her to Val. When Val holds Celestia, she started to float away to, Cuddles and Pluto jumped and grabbed her legs to pull her down. Astronomy gently brings them down and carries Val and a floating Celestia.

Damien grins and exclaims, "That was awesome!" he rushes over to his foster brother and tries to get the fruit. "Let me try!"

Jay made sure that Damien is out of reach. "Damien, I don't think it's a good idea."

Damien fall on his knees and begged at his brother, "Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeeaaasssseee!" Damien hugs Jay's legs as he continues begging.

Jay sighs and gives him the floating fruit. "Just be careful."

Damien fists pumps, "YES!" He exclaims before grabbing the fruit and eats it whole. Once he swallows, he started floating. Damien whoops as he surfs through the air. "This is awesome!" He then grabs a fruit in the ruby red tree and eats it. Then he burps out fire from his mouth. Everyone stared at him in disbelief and shock as Damien looks at the fiery fruit in his hand and yells. "AWESOME! I can breathe fire!" He said as he takes another bite and breathes fire. As Damien goofs off, Vida and Devlin inspect each of the fruits. Each of the fruits are in different color, red, yellow, green, blue, brown, grey, and so on. Vida looks at the fruits and glanced at Devlin. The witch looked at her and nodded.

"So, they are real." Vida said.

Everyone minus Devlin looked at her, "What do you mean by that?" Mike asked.

Vida touches the earth like fruit and said. "These fruits on all these trees and bushes are called Elemental Fruits. These fruits are ancient. They give the ones power for only for a while, but they are powerful." She explains. "The one that Celestia ad Damien ate were Sky Fruits. They can help the one that eat it fly, and the red one is called a Fire Fruit and-"

Dark Twilight cuts her off, "Let me guess, it can make you breathe fire?" She spoke dully, watching floating past Damien them, doing a backstroke as he breathes a small stream of fire.

Vida nodded. "Yes, but it'll wear off in a few minutes." She said. "We should look around first, there could be something we could learn."

Dark Twilight scoff with her arms crossed. "Yeah, like how to be annoying." She said as she watched Damien goofing off. Vida ignores her as they continued walking towards the road and discovered dormant volcano that has an opening that is huge. They entered a big entrance that has glowing crystals inside. Everyone awed at the crystals while Monica nipples at a small one.

"What are these?" Sofia asked in awe as they walked towards the other side.

Astronomy, carrying Val and Celestia, walked over to a small crystal and kneels down, he studies the glowing crystals and picks a small one up with his free hand. He observes them carefully and then knows what it is. "Energon." He said.

"What?" Mike asked in confusion.

Astronomy stood up and shows them the Energon. "This is called Energon, it's an energy source that is from a planet called Cybertron. They are used by Cybertronians, giant robotic beings that live there."

Jay glanced at him, "Cyber-what?"

Astronomy answered to him, "Cybertronians are robotic titan race of aliens that can transform into any vehicles that they scan, they're basically like our jets but with emotions and feelings."

Damien floats next to him, "I heard about them, they're the seventh dangerous alien species."

Astronomy looks at him as they continued walking while Damien floats, "Well, almost, the seventh most dangerous alien beings are called Predacons. They were the seventh but lost the title after the great cataclysm that wiped them out to extinction." He explains.

Val looks at him while making sure Celestia doesn't floats away, "What are Predacons?" Val asked curiously.

Astronomy explains to her, "Predacons are kinda like mythical creatures on earth."

Devlin guessed. "Like dragons, griffins, or Pegasus?"

Astronomy nodded, "Yes, and they were extinct for many years."

Quinn added, "Like the dinosaurs?"

Astronomy nodded, "Yes, like the dinosaurs. No offense." He turns towards the raptors and hybrids. He earned grunts and rumbles that says: _None taken._

They saw the light from the end went over to it. As they walked over to it, they shielded their eyes once they entered the inside and they were shock and amazed to see what was inside. There's a big glowing lake and soft grass. They looked up to see the wide whole opening to see the sky above like the dormant volcano was a big wall and that protects them from danger. Everyone couldn't but awed at the sight. Alex looks at the clear blue lake. "It's so beautiful." She whispers. "I wonder why no one discovered this place?"

Devlin looks around and said. "There's a powerful spell that's keeping this island hidden."

Mike whistles, "No wonder no one could find this beautiful place."

Damien floats above the lake as he did a backstroke. As he glides at the lake, Gem was watching him at the sidelines as she turns towards Vida. "When will effect wear off?" She asked casually.

Vida looks at her watch and answered, "Right about…now." Vida looks up from her watch as she and Gem watched as Damien stop in mid-air, he fell on the water with a loud scream, followed by a loud **'SPLASH!'**.

Gem almost laughed her head off, so she snickers. Rocco laughed at Damien's misfortune. "Looks like you've 'fallen' in the wrong time, Damien." Rocco laughed at his own pun while everyone rolled their eyes, except for Val who just blinked at him with Celestia, Cuddles, and Pluto.

Damien resurfaces and gasps for air. "Guys! There's more energon underwater." He said as he swims back to shore. Jay helps him up and Damien shakes his body like a dog does to dry himself off. He got up and looks at everyone. "Seriously, there's more energon underwater."

Vida uses her wristwatch and activates a scanner. There's stranger energy signature that is unknown to the device. "It appears that this island, is goldmine for energons." She deactivates her watch and looks at everyone. "This island is filled with energon."

Dark Twilight looks around the filled and asked. "If this place is filled with energon, how come those Cyberwhinnies didn't find this place?"

Devlin picks up a rock and throws it at the lake as it skips. "The island is protected by a strange magic, no technology or magic that we posse can spotted it."

Dark Twilight points at Astronomy and Val. "How come they sense it?" She asked rudely.

Devlin rubs her chin. "Hmm, some reason this island is linked to them and for some reason, the island itself wants to be found by them." She said.

Dark Twilight rolled her eyes at her and then Gem walks over to Devlin and said, "Maybe the island is a spirit, like Avani." Avani is the Spirit of the Earth, she controls the nature that surrounds the earth. She is a big island that is far away that can't be found in a map.

Devlin shook her head and said, "No, if it was a spirit, we should've seen it."

Zach asked. "Maybe we should explore a bit and maybe find something interesting."

They nodded as they walked towards the exit. They walked through the path towards the mountain. Then they saw That place has many waterfalls that have mini rainbows. They were amazed to see it, but they continued their exploring. They walked up a hill and saw a many hot-springs at the right side. They were shock and amazed to see it and the raptors and hybrids went to the hot-springs to relax. The others join and were enjoying the warm water.

Gem lets out a sigh, "Aaahhh…the water is so warm." She said with a smile.

Damien was floating on the warm water with Rocco, wearing sunglasses, on his belly. Rocco nodded with Gem. "You said it." He said before lifting an empty glass with his paw, "Waiter! I need a refill."

IM was using a rubber duck floaty as he carries an orange drink. "Your refreshment, sir." He pours the drink on Rocco's glass before floating away.

Celestia was enjoying the warm water as she notices Pluto, Cuddles, and Monica were not going near the water. Pluto and Cuddles couldn't swim on the water and Monica doesn't want to get her feathers wet. Summer was perched on the tree as she preens herself. Celestia felt sadden that none of her friends were joining in. then she felt a tap behind her. She turns and saw Flora, in her pot, as she rides on a floaty.

Celestia chirps happily. "Flora!" She swims away happily, and Flora uses her vines to pick up a mini oar and rows after Celestia.

After their relaxation, they all continued to explore, they found a filed full of colorful flowers, a cave filled with energons, a desert area with canyons, and even found an area filled with snow! Everyone was amazed to see that. They couldn't enter because they were wearing summer clothes, but Devlin snaps her singers and they wore winter clothes while the raptors and hybrids wear magical warm scarfs. They all played in the snow, Val was making snow angles with Celestia, Piper and Irelia while Gem and Damien were having a snowball war. Aggie and Quinn were building a snowman with Cuddles, IM, and Pluto. Rocco, Monica and Flora were hugging Summer to keep themselves warm while the others play. Vida and Dark Twilight were seen racing through the ice with competitive glares at each other. Jay Gray, and Astronomy were learning how to do hooky with Zach and Mike. Devlin was reading a magazine again as she sits on a rock. The snowy area was fun, and no one knows how can the snow not melt from the sun. Vida will do some studying when they get back home to find answer.

Celestia was racing with Pluto and Cuddles through the snow. Celestia passes a mirror like ice wall and stopped to look at her own reflection. Her reflection was big because of the ice, she notices that her crystal was glowing slightly and then suddenly an image of her inside an egg was shown and a dragoness **(she thinks it was a dragoness)** was holding her gently with her big claws. And heard a gently voice saying: _You will do great things, my hatchling._

Celestia snaps out of her thoughts and looks around. There was no one there but her and her friends. The voice she heard was calm and gentle, and it sounded familiar, but she couldn't understand who. Celestia looked at her reflection again and went back to the others, not knowing that there was a female ice spirt watching her from the mirror before vanishing.

They head off while Devlin made sure they wear their summer outfit and went towards more areas to explore. They walked over to a cave that is filled with many different types of gems on the walls, rubies, sapphires, topaz, and more. Damien was so happy that he tried to get them but Jay grabs Damien from the waist and carries him out like a football player. Damien whines and struggles to break free to get the gemstones, but he wasn't allowed. So, they continued exploring the area to find a coal black platform with stone pillars around it.

Gray looks at the scene and asked. "What is this?"

Damien, IM and Rocco walked over to the platform and see what it can do. Damien stomps on the black platform to see if something happens but nothing. "I think it's broken." Damien said as he, IM, and Rocco walk around it. As Damien jumps on it, Vida looks at the platform and pillars. It reminds her of the Venandi's training ground when she was just a kid. They always have sparing matches or weapons training there. They would train themselves to be skillful warriors.

Vida hums and rubs her chin, "This area reminds of the training ground that the Venandi's use to train new hunters."

Sofia looks at Vida in surprise. "Venandis train children?" She asked in surprise.

Vida nodded, "Yes, the children will learn basic combat and defenses before moving up to advance combats, defenses, and weaponry."

Dark Twilight looks at the platform blankly when Damien did a tap-dance with Rocco and IM, trying to see what happens, and asked Vida. "So, you're saying that platform is a training ground?"

Vida could only shrug, "Could be."

On the background, Damien, IM, and Rocco were doing the robot while Val, Flora, Celestia, Cuddles, Monica, and Summer watched them doing those things in confusion. Gem gave an annoyed look at Damien in annoyance. "Damien, knock it off!" She yelled out.

Damien stuck his tongue at her and she did the same. "Calm down, Sheabeast, it's not like a red Xenomorph going to attack me." Damien said.

Once he said it, there was cold wind that pass them all that send shivers behind them. There was low hiss behind Damien, who flinched in fear. He slowly turns around and gasps to see a red Xenomorph!

Damien froze as the Red Xenomorph lets out a hiss. It raised it claw and was about to strike at Damien, but Jay came charging at it and tackles the Red Xenomorph. "Damien, run!" Jay ordered as he and the Red Xenomorph circled each other. Damien didn't have to think twice as he picks up Rocco and made a run for it with IM. The Red Xenomorph saw them escaping and was about to attack but Jay tackles it again and gives it deadly punches on the face, repeatedly before grabbing the head and snaps its's head. As it lays down limp, the Red Xenomorph vanished into thin air.

Jay was confused as he slowly stands up, "Qué?" he mutters out in confusion. Everyone was surprise and shock to see that. Jay walked back to the others with a confuse expression on his face. "I don't understand."

Devlin raised her hand, "I do." She said. All eyes were on her, as she explains. "That area is what Vida said, a training ground, but this training ground makes illusion opponents, opponents that can fight back and can be touched."

Dark Twilight grins darkly as cracks her knuckles. "Okay, I love this island!" She said happily.

Vida rolls her eyes and notices it was getting dark, "It's getting late, we should head home." She said. They nodded as they all went back to the beach to get on the giant mutants as they swim back home. They're gonna have more fun tomorrow because Val and Astronomy can sense it.

Damien looks behind as the island was far to see. "So…what are we gonna name the island?" He asked.

Everyone turns to him. "What do you mean?" Quinn asked Damien.

Damien shrugs, "I'm just saying that if we discovered this island, don't ya think we should name it?"

Gem looks at him and said. "Wow, for once, Damien said something smart."

Damien nodded, "Yeah…" He then realizes what she said and exclaims. "HEY!"

Jay placed his hand on Damien's shoulder, to prevent any fights, and asked. "What will the island be called."

Rocco raised his paw, "I got of perfect name." He said.

Devlin raised an index finger and shakes her head, "If you dare name the island Roccoland, I'm gonna curse you." She threatens.

Rocco lowered his paw and said. "Never mind."

Val looks at the island and said, "Isola Della Vita." They looked at her as she explains. "It's Italian of 'Island of Life.'"

Everyone looked at her and then each other with a nod before looking at Val. "Okay then, the island is called Isola Della Vita." Alex said with a smile. Val smiles happily as they all went back to Jurassic World. They got home before six and they all went towards the Control Room, Dark Twilight returns to the ring so she could rest while Devlin changed their outfits to their everyday outfits and teleporting the raptors and hybrids back to their paddocks. Once they reach the control room, they saw Owen, Claire, Carl, Marco, and Barry were there. Vivian and Lowery were still there while the other workers went back to their hotel rooms.

Val and Gem went over to their uncle, and Owen picks up Val up and Gem climbs on his back. "How was your trip?" He asked with a smile.

Val giggles and said, "It was great!"

Owen smiles and nodded before noticing Irelia poking at Astronomy. "Who's this?"

Damien gestured Astronomy with bot of his hands and said, "This is Astronomy Nebular! The high member in the Galaxy Knights!"

Astronomy walked over to Owen and outstretches his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sir." He said.

Owen nodded and uses his free hand to shake with Astronomy's. "Likewise." He said. "So, Astronomy, you work for knights in space?"

Astronomy chuckles a little, "We are called Galaxy Knights, we serve and protect many alien races and spices from being endangered."

Owen whistles, "Damn, when did you become a Galaxy Knight?"

"I became a Galaxy Knight at the age of twelve." Astronomy explains. Everyone looked at him disbelief and Astronomy rubs the back his neck sheepishly, "Yeah. I was too young, but I graduated early because of my abilities."

Carl notices something about Astronomy. His eyes match the same color of his young pupil until her untimely death, but the markings on his face made him realize who Astronomy is. Carl slowly went over to Astronomy as he came eye contact with him. Astronomy saw this and looks at him before asking, "Is there something you need, Sir?"

The old scientist didn't say anything yet. He just looked at Astronomy for a while and everyone was not sure what's going on until he spoke softly. "Antony."

Everyone stared at him as Astronomy blinks at him in surprise. "How did you know my nickname, Sir?" Astronomy asked in surprise.

Carl shook his head and said, "It is not your nickname. It is your name that your mother gave you when you were just a child."

Astronomy's eyes widen in full shock. "You know my mother?!" He almost exclaims. Astronomy never knew his parents since he was child, because his memories of his parents were wiped out and the only thing he remembers was his mother's lullaby.

Carl nodded. "Yes, your mother was once a student of mine. She was great scientist, she got married and had a child, and it was you." He looks at Astronomy sadly. "You were only five when you were taken away by Alder. Your heartbroken and she never forgiven herself for years, but you were saved by someone."

Astronomy lowered his head with a nod. "Yeah, an unknown alien saved me as a child and then gave me to Solomon, leader of the Azurtex and the Galaxy Knights." He said. "I didn't know who the alien was, but he has my thanks for saving me."

Carl nodded and said, "It is true that you were safe, but it was your mother who asked that alien to save you and give you to the Azurtex."

Everyone's eyes widen in full shock. Astronomy was more shock than anyone else, he finally gets answers about his family, all these years, he finally will know them. Astronomy looks at Carl hopefully, "If you know my mother, then you might know where she is…a-and my dad too!" He said hopefully, wishing to know his parents, but sadly, Carl shook his head.

"No, they both died on an accident." Carl said grimly.

Astronomy felt like he was stabbed on the chest by a hot knife. All his years of wondering who were his parents, was over. He couldn't believe he was hearing, his parents, his mom and dad, died together. He didn't even get to chance to see them again!

Astronomy almost fall on his knees if it weren't for Jay and Mike to catch him. Astronomy got up and he let himself go. He looks at the ground sadly and whispers. "I…can't believe this." He looks at Carl slowly with sadness in his eyes. "All this time, I thought they were alright but…they're actually dead." Astronomy felt his heart ache. "I should have done something."

Carl placed his hand on Astronomy's shoulder and said. "They may be gone, but they are always here, in your heart."

Astronomy looks at Carl's hand as he lets go, "How can they be in my heart, if I can't remember them." He said hurtfully. "I was only five years old after I was taken away, Alder's experimented on me for two years, made me lose my memories of my family."

Carl shook his head, "No. Antony, you can remember them." He said, using Astronomy's real name. "It's true that your parents are dead, but they did leave someone for you to care."

Everyone was confused when he said that, but Astronomy knew what he meant and asked. "Who?"

Carl smiles softly at him and said. "Your little sister."

Astronomy's eyes widen in shock and happiness. He has a family after all! Astronomy wants to find his sister and take care of her, to know her more. "Where is she?" Astronomy asked hopefully.

Carl made a small smile and began to explain, "She's at her uncle's home, being raised with love and care. She has friends that watch over her and a cousin that is a sister to her. She was alone all her life, but she has friends that got her back and support her." Carl looks at everyone, especially Vida and Devlin. Vida and Devlin looked at Carl seriously as they give a nod. Carl nodded back and turns back to a hopeful Astronomy. "She would be glad to see her older brother for the first time."

Owen puts down Val and said. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's find Astronomy's sister and bring her to him."

Carl chuckles at him. "Oh, Owen, we don't need to."

"What do you mean?" Owen asked.

Carl points his cane at Val. "Because, she's right her." He said with a smile.

Everyone, minus Vida and Devlin, was shocked to hear that information, especially Val and Astronomy. Val and Astronomy are related!? Astronomy couldn't believe what he was hearing, he and Val are related, brother and sister. He always feels a bond to her, like a little sister, which she is. Jay was right about Astronomy's scent, those two have the same scent and making them related. Owen was shocked to hear that Astronomy is his nephew!

Astronomy looks at Carl in shock and asked. "A-Are you sure?"

Carl took out a disc from his pocket and gives it Lowery. "Watch this, and you will see." He said as Lowery takes the disc and plays it. All eyes were on the screen, Astronomy watched as the disc played the video. An image of Val's father was seen, sleeping on a chair while holding a baby with markings on his face in his arms. They heard a woman gentle laugh from the background, causing Oscar to wake up.

" _Alma? You're recording this?" Oscar asked as the video started to move._

 _Alma's voice was heard. "Yeah, your brother needs to know about our baby boy."_

Astronomy's eyes widen in shock when he heard 'baby boy'. Everyone watched the video as Oscar stands up with the baby in his arms.

 _Alma's voice spoke, "Oscar, tell your brother about Antony."_

 _Oscar chuckles as he shows the baby boy to the camera. "Owen, say hello to you nephew, Antony Grady."_

Owen's eyes widen in full shock and amazement. He just saw Astro-I mean-Antony as a baby! Astronomy looks at the screen with faint tears coming from his eyes. He now knows his father's face, he just wishes he could see his mother's face. Val was happy to see her daddy's face on the video along with baby Antony. She's happy that Antony and her are actually related.

 _The video's scene changed to the backyard and a toddler Antony was waddling towards the backyard. He was laughing to see two squirrels coming towards him. Oscar's voice was heard from the background. "Alma, Antony's going for the squirrels."_

 _Alma came and picks up her son as the squirrels tried to get to Antony. "No, no, squirrel, Antony is not your son." Toddler Antony laughs along with Alma and Oscar._

Antony looks at Alma, his mother was beautiful. Images of lost memories were slowly returning to him as he watched the video willingly.

 _A five-year-old Antony was playing with his dad as they were playing astronauts. Oscar picks up his son and placed him on his shoulders. Antony laughs happily as Oscar runs around. "BLAST OFF!" Antony laughs happily as Oscar joins him. He waved at the camera. "Mom! I'm gonna be an astwonaut!"_

 _Alma laughs gently. "Yes, honey, you will be an astronaut."_

 _Antony laughs, "I'm gonna bwing you and dad to space with me!"_

 _Oscar laughs, "Really? What happen if you got a baby brother or sister? Will you bring him or her?"_

 _"Yup! And I will teach them to be an astwonaut! And pwotect them!"_

 _Oscar and Alma laughs gently as Oscar puts down Antony and Alma sets the camera down, but it was still recording. The three sits on the ground. "Mom, can you sing youw lullaby?" Antony asked nicely._

 _"Why honey?"_

 _"So that we could have good luck," Antony said. "Your lullaby bwings happiness."_

 _Alma laughs gently and nodded as she began singing._

 **(Celtic Woman:** **The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun** **)**

 _High is the moon tonight  
Hiding it's guiding light, high  
Heaven and earth do sleep, still in the dark so deep  
I will the darkness sweep_

 _I will the moon to flight, I will the heaven's bright  
I will the earth to light  
Open your eyes with me, see paradise with me  
Awake and arise with me_

 _I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun  
I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun  
I hold back the night and I open the skies  
I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes_

 _From the…_

 _From the first of all time, until time is undone  
Forever and ever and ever and ever  
And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun_

 _I am one with the one and I am the dawn_

 _I am the sky and the dawn and the sun  
I am the sky and the new day begun  
I am the sky and the dawn and the sun_

 _As she finished, Antony lets out a yawn and said. "Mom, you and dad awe amazing." He sleepily nods his head as Oscar picks up his son with a smile._

 _"We love you, our little astronaut." Alma and Oscar whispers unison. As Oscar takes Antony to inside, Alma went towards the camera and picks it up before closing it._

As the video finished, Astronomy's eyes were leaking with tears, not of sadness, but happiness, knowing that he remembers his family. As he wipes his eyes, he felt a tug on his pants. He looks down and saw Val looking at him with wide eyes. "Antony? Are you going to stay here because you're my big brother?" She asked hopefully.

Astronomy shook his head as he picks Val up with a kind smile. "I wish I could, Val, but as a Galaxy Knight, my job is to protect others from harm. But, I will visit anytime."

Val smiles and hugs her big brother. Astronomy hugs her back and notices walking over to them with a smile as he said. "Welcome to the family, Antony."

Astronomy or should I say, Antony smiles and nodded. "Thank you, Uncle Owen."

Owen smiles as he and Gem make a group-hug with Antony and Val. Celestia, Cuddles, Pluto, and Monica joined in the hug along with Piper the Kippy. Irelia joins in the hug since she likes hugs. The others were happy for their reunion.

Quinn smiles at the family. "It's amazing." She said, and Aggie nodded in agreement.

Damien nodded as well, "Yeah! We get to ride on Astronomy's jet!" Damien exclaims happily. He glanced at everyone who were giving him the look except for Val, IM, and Rocco. Damien chuckles nervously and said. "I mean, yay! Val is reunited with her older brother!" He said before turning and whispering, "The jet will be mine!"

Everyone minus Val, IM, and Rocco, rolled their eyes but smiled as the Gradys have a new member of the family, and his name is Antony Grady. Owen looks over to Carl and asked, "Carl, how do you know this?"

Carl looks at him and said. "Owen, there are things you should know or not, but I can tell you this. Alma has many secrets that are unknown to us that we will soon learn."

* * *

Vic Hoskin was walking towards his hotel room to have a goodnight sleep but he ain't happy because the D-Squad brought the raptors and hybrids to their little trip and he didn't even get to know where they're going. Vic was trying to convince Owen and Barry that the raptors and hybrids can be used as weapons, but Owen and Barry ignored them, not believing him at all. Vic lets out a sigh as he unlocks his door in his room and enters. He closes the door and made sure it was lock. He was about to grab a beer when his cellphone rang, he picks it up and notices the unknown number, but he answered. "Hello?"

" _Buona Sera,_ " Vic hear the unknow male voice. " _You're Vic Hoskins, correct?_ "

Vic narrowed his eyes as he went over to the window to look at the park. "Yeah, who's askin'? And how the hell did you know my phone number?"

" _I have my ways. And to answer your question, my name is Uberto Mortem, you already know my…'action' on what I tried to do with Valentina._ "

"Yeah, you created a super soldier," Vic said with a hint of impress. "So, why'd ya call me?"

He heard Uberto chuckle. " _I have an offer for you, Hoskins. If you tell me about Valentina's progress with her powers secretly and report it to me, I will create you a super soldier that will only take orders and has a loyal bloodline, what do you say, Hoskins?_ "

Vic thinks about the offer, the military needs to reduce casualties and some people thinks robots are in the future, but they are hackable, and Val does know how to tame creatures. So, what the hell not?

Vic grins darkly and said to Uberto to the phone, "You got yourself a deal, Mr. Mortem."

Vic Hoskins made a deal with a devil.

* * *

In cold black space, a black asteroid spaceship, bigger than any others, was flying through the cold space. Inside was filled with unknown technology with giant holographic computers. Hideous creatures were walking on the walls or hissing at each other. But, there was one creature that is terrifying of them all. Sitting on a throne, a titan creature was glaring at holo-screens of every galaxy. The reptilian has dark red scales and eyes, his head resembles to a dragon's head and his body armor is black and red like Marka the demonic knight with black cape tail and reptilian feet.

He was snapped out of his thought when he notices someone walking over. It was walking titan male black wolf with scarlet red eyes wearing a silver armor with a black wolf symbol on the chest. He has a scar on the bridge of his snout.

The creature looked at him and asked **(Voice Actor: J. B. Blanc)** , "Nightscar, what is your report?"

The wolf that walks like a human bowed at him as explains **(Voice Actor: Paul Nakauchi)**. "Master Thanatos, there was an unknown magical energy at the Milky Way." He explains.

The leader known as Thanatos's eyes widen a bit before grinning. He snaps his claws and the holo-screens disappeared and replace by a single holo-screen that reveals the Milky Way Galaxy. Thanatos moves his claw to the side and the screen shows them Earth. There were energy reading on Earth that was unknown, yet Thanatos knew what it is. He grins darkly as he stood up, walking towards the window while his tail sways a bit. He looks at the cold starless space and said to Nightscar, "Set course to the Milky Way Galaxy. We have found the key."

Nightscar nodded and walks away, leaving a grinning Thanatos. Thanatos has been searching for something or someone. That someone holds the most powerful magic and power that no one, not even himself, could have. He will soon have it on his grasps and will make everyone bow on his feet.

Thanatos grins one last time and said. "Soon the power of the whole galaxies will be mine!" He lets out an evil laugh that echoes the ship, knowing that there is a war coming.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm gonna make the Little Girl and the Predacons (Re-Write!) Gabriel, I hope you have more ideas about Celestia and Thoron because I need help. And thank you all for reading this story!**

 **Dolphinheart99 is out, PEACE!**


	14. Annoncement

**This is Dolphinheart99 and I'm here to tell you that the Little Girl and the Predacon (Re-write) will be post soon, Gabriel, thanks for your help with this story and now I will make the Predacons and then the Aliens vs. Predator, Avatar 2009, and Dragons crossover. And have a good day to you all!**


	15. Sequel

This are the list of the Little Girl stories sequels

The Little Girl and the Dinosaur (Rewrite)

The Little Girl and Smaug

The Little Girl and the Mutant (Rewrite)

The Little Girl and the Mythical Creatures

The Little Girl and the Graboids

The Little Girl and the Predacons (Rewrite)

The Little Girl and the Xenomorphs


End file.
